What We've Always Wanted
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: A series of related one-shot moments chronicling Gibbs and Jenny's relationship from the night they start dating up until about the first five months of their marriage. Part of the Only In My Dreams universe, prequel to A Price to Pay.
1. Back to the Beginning

_A/N: Someone once said, "If there's a story you want to read that hasn't been written yet, you should write it." So that's what I'm doing. For those of you who've never read my stories, this is a good place to start. WWAW is the prequel to a four story series I'm writing involving Gibbs, Jenny, and the NCIS team. I hope you enjoy it. To all those who faithfully followed APTP, welcome back! Thanks for waiting. I hope you like reading what happened "before the story" : )_

_A/N2: Also, I played with the show's canon a bit, putting events where I needed them to be to fit my version of the story. Hope no one minds too much. No guarantees at how often this will be updated, I'm hoping for a couple times a week or more but we'll see what happens._

_**Summary: After 7 years Jenny and Gibbs finally right a wrong**__._

Jenny Shepard stood in front of the dark house and took a deep breath. This was about to be either the best decision of her life or the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, Jenny pushed the door open. Of course it wasn't locked. In fact, Jenny was pretty sure there wasn't even a lock on the door.

The house was dark and silent. Only one sliver of light was visible down the hall and Jenny moved toward it, drawn like a moth to a flame. Peeking through the cracked open door, Jenny could just see the form of a man arranging things on his workbench. Slipping out of her heels, Jenny moved softly through the doorway and lowered herself to the top step, content to watch for the moment as she worked up the courage to say something she'd kept inside for the last year. Or if one were to be completely honest and accurate, the past seven years.

As if he could sense her presence, the man looked up, an inscrutable expression on his face. She knew him well but that didn't mean he was always easy to read. The man could be downright infuriating when he wanted to be. Perhaps they had changed while they'd been apart. The question was, had they changed too much?

"Director," Leroy Jethro Gibbs said cordially, surprised and yet not surprised to see her in his basement once more.

"Jethro," she answered. He was only Special Agent Gibbs when she was particularly ticked at him. She made her way down the steps towards him. "Same boat?"

He thought about the night she'd come back with him to the house, on her first night as Director, wanting to talk to him, but he didn't have any spare time. So she talked outside the room while he changed and talked in his basement while he found what he needed. She'd been trying to talk some sense into him then, and he'd been trying to keep her out of the crosshairs.

Interestingly enough, the titles that she'd demanded earlier that day had been almost immediately dropped in favour of their familiarity with each other. Whereas Shannon was the one who had begun calling him Gibbs as if it were his first name, Jenny had never called him anything other than Jethro, with the exception of 'Boss', but that was a long time ago. And to him she had only ever been Jen.

"Yup," he said, not looking at her. "Really wanted to get this one right."

Jenny seated herself on the stool beside his workbench. "I didn't think you were coming back."

He shot her a look. "You were the one who talked me into it. Does 'when you're that good at something and can make a difference, you don't just quit' ring any bells?"

She smiled. "I wasn't sure you were listening."

"Kinda hard not to hear you Jen, you were less than a foot away."

"Well, its true. And the team is glad to have you back."

He stopped cleaning his tools and met her eyes. "Why are you here, Jenny?"

Jenny looked down, smoothing her skirt self-consciously. "Because..." she took a deep breath and focused on him, "I'm glad to have you back too."

Gibbs watched Jenny closely. Even a fool would notice she was nervous. The air in the basement was charged with something, and he was sure there was more to this than what she was saying. He took a step closer to her.

"That it Jen?"

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "Can't a woman just visit her old partner to say hello?"

Gibbs took another step and shook his head. "It's never been like that with us Jen. We were never just partners."

Jenny fiddled with her watch, keeping her eyes off his, but she knew the second he invaded her personal space, because every one of her nerves started screaming. She tensed and looked up, trying to play it off.

"Something I can help you with Agent Gibbs?"

He moved closer, his breath setting fire to her skin as he whispered in her ear. "Jethro, Jen."

"Jethro." She turned to face him, trying to read his eyes. They were dark and she knew that look. He still wanted her. It was Paris all over again and they were so close to starting a fire. One touch and it might all be over. They would get lost in the physical aspect and she'd never get a chance to say what she came here for.

Gibbs could read all the emotions in her face as if Jenny were writing the words in a book for him. Her breathing had accelerated, her whole body was tense, and she probably wanted to be in his arms so badly she could taste it. He lifted his hands, wanting to touch her. They should've known this would happen, that they could only stay away so long.

"Wait," Jenny breathed, a second before he would've touched her and ruined everything. She got off the stool and took a deep breath, putting several inches between them.

Gibbs was intrigued but he'd never been one for games or patience. She needed to spit it out and let him kiss her or get out of his basement so he could think again. He'd never been able to focus with her that close. His hands dropped to his sides. "What are you doing here, Jen?" he asked again.

Jenny tried desperately to find the courage, but there was no time and this was her last chance to say it. She'd missed the opportunity last time, when she'd declared firmly that there would be no 'off the job'. And then that night, when a little boy missing his father was staying at her house so he didn't have to go to foster care, and Jethro had come, she'd wanted him to stay. She'd even hinted at it. But he threw her past mistakes and words back in her face and walked out the door, leaving her feeling empty, regretting everything that had changed since Paris.

She closed her eyes, focused, and opened them again. Looking into his pale blue eyes, she took a chance and jumped. "I was wrong," she whispered, feeling the wave of guilt and sadness and loss leftover from when she left Paris, and him, behind. "I wrote that stupid letter because I was scared. I had dreams for my life, ambitions, and seven years ago that was more important to me than the love I was leaving behind."

She stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "You are the only man who had ever made me feel this way. And I know how you feel about apologies Jethro so this is as close as I get. The last year has been torture for me, being so close to you and knowing what we lost, what I threw away. I loved the teasing with you, all the times our eyes would meet and I would know you could still read my mind. I didn't even mind the fights, it just reminded me of when we were together."

Gibbs' voice had dropped. "We always were good at picking fights."

"Good at making up after them too, from what I remember."

He grabbed her arms, making her jump a little. "What are you saying, Jen?"

She reached up and placed both palms against his cheeks. "I want another chance Jethro. With you. For us. Will you?"

"Jen," he breathed, feeling her nearness surround him like a warm blanket. He lifted his hands to her face, searching her eyes, seeing in them the love she'd never left. For seven years she had haunted him. Three ex-wives, a few burnt boats, and no amount of bourbon could erase her from his mind, his memory, or his heart.

She closed her eyes, and a tear leaked out of each one. "I'll stay," she whispered, her heart breaking for fear that he would reject her and she would lose the only man who had ever truly loved her for more than just her body. "If you say yes, I promise I'll stay."

Gibbs remembered his broken heart, the years it took to pretend to heal, the dreams he used to have of them that would take him back to Paris when his world was right for the first time since Shannon and Kelly had died. He knew the pain, the betrayal, the anger from when she'd left him with barely a word and no warning, just the impersonal letter in the pocket of the coat she left on the plane.

But he also remembered loving her with a passion that had put everything else to shame. He remembered their months together in Paris, getting to know each other, perfectly playing their undercover roles, both in the public eye and out of it. He remembered when she would lay with her head on his chest, sleeping peacefully while he watched her dream. He remembered the softness of her skin, the warmth of her kiss, and the way she had made him feel more alive than he ever expected to be again.

He groaned softly, before pulling her face closer and capturing her lips with his. He kissed her with all the pent up passion and anger of the past several years, with the wanting he'd never forgotten and the longing he'd carried in his heart since Paris. It was a deep, passionate kiss and she responded as he knew she would, kissing him back, apologizing with her lips. He could feel the tears she shed as they slipped past his fingers.

When they finally took a moment to breathe, he pulled back just enough to see her eyes. "Yes," he whispered as she fell into his arms.

It had been exactly one week since that night in his basement and Jenny was walking on clouds. Every time she saw him, she blushed. Every time he looked at her, she read the joy in his eyes. Not that anyone else would notice, but Jenny saw the different because she knew Gibbs. And for the first time in years he wasn't wearing her betrayal like a black mark he couldn't get rid of it. Seven years and that night she went to him might have been the first thing she'd done right since walking back into his life.

Jenny couldn't believe that they were back together. They'd agreed to take things slow, to keep their relationship away from work, and just see what happened for now. So maybe he got called up to her office a little more than just once a day. And maybe they kept ending up in his "conference room" at the same time, taking full advantage of the emergency stop switch.

Some days Jenny was embarrassed by how much she looked forward to those moments. It didn't matter how bad her day was going, when she stepped into Jethro's arms, when he comforted her and also ignited a passion in her that she'd almost forgotten with his kisses, she was just Jenny and she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. It was her very own miracle.

Gibbs brought her dinner now. About once every couple of nights when he knew she was working late. It was nice to just share the silence with him, when all of the agents had gone home and it was only them, basking in their little secret. They talked and laughed and teased. And sometimes when it came to work stuff and they still had to fight because Jethro could not get along with the other agencies and he still hated reporters, they always made it up later, away from other's eyes. Yes, it was the best of both worlds and Jenny felt like a teenager in love again. It was the best feeling in the world.


	2. Coffee and Conference Rooms

Tony's eyebrows lifted when Gibbs walked in carrying two cups of coffee. "Coffee for the Director again Boss?" he asked skeptically. "What happened? You lose a bet or something?"

Gibbs' glare hit Tony with enough force to have the senior field agent leaning back in his chair. "Something like that," he growled, marching past the bullpen and up the stairs to the Director's office.

"Whewee!" Tony whistled after Gibbs, then looked at Ziva. "What do you think he did to tick the Director off?"

Ziva frowned. "Why would he have the Director on a list?"

"What?" Tony shook his head, now more confused than when he started the conversation.

She made the motion of drawing a check mark. "You said he ticked the Director off."

"Ohh..." Tony groaned, "this shouldn't be so hard. I mean I think he must've really made her mad, Zee-vah!" He put extra emphasis on the second syllable of her name like he always did when he was annoyed.

Ziva flapped her hand at him. "Well why did you not say that before?" she asked. "Why do you think she is mad at him?"

Tony pointed up the stairs. "It's been a week and he's still bringing her coffee almost every day. I'm thinking it's bribery to get back on her good side."

"Do you ever think about anything to do with work, Tony?" Ziva asked, incredulous.

"Hey, what affects Gibbs affects us. I need to know if we're in for a bad mood Gibbs, a furious I-want-to-kill-anyone-who-annoys-me-today Gibbs or a normal, growly Gibbs that can be easily survived by following orders and hiding as often as possible."

Ziva shrugged. "As long as you do not spill his coffee, I do not think he will try to kill you."

Tony's eyebrows went up again. "Have you ever seen Gibbs and the Director fight?"

Her eyes widened. "Have you?"

He grinned. "Oh, I wish I was talking about that kind of fight Ziva. I would pay big money to see that."

"What kind of fight?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"The kind you were just imagining," he grinned. "But seriously, when they yell so loudly the whole building can hear, when she backs him into a corner and talks in that low voice that gives you the chills, when she stands at the catwalk and bellows his title at the entire office. Those kinds of fights."

"I have seen them. What is your point?"

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I think Gibbs lost one. Hence, coffee every day for a week. Betcha the Director drives a hard bargain."

Ziva huffed. "Get back to work Tony. Or Gibbs will slap you so hard your brain will fall out." She began examining the floor like she lost something.

"What?" Tony asked.

She smirked at him. "Never mind. I think it already did."

He made a face at her. "Cute Ninja Chick, but I can do better than that."

Ziva picked up her stapler and turned it over thoughtfully in her hand. "Take your best aim," she offered dangerously.

"Shot, take your best shot," he grumbled, dropping his eyes to his keyboard. Tony loved teasing Ziva, but just like every other time, he didn't really want to die today.

**NCIS**

Gibbs breezed past Cynthia's desk before she even had time to interrupt, kicking open the Director's door with his foot. Jenny looked up from the papers on her desk and glared at him, but her expression softened when he put the coffee cup on her desk and flicked the lock on her door. He leaned down to kiss her and she could taste the coffee on his lips.

"You started without me Jethro," she chided but Gibbs put on his best innocent look.

"Come on, I had to carry it all the way from the coffee shop. You can't expect me not to sample it."

Jenny shook her head, a smile taking over her face. "No, I guess not."

Gibbs dropped into one of her visitor chairs and took a look at the room. One of the sofa pillows was laying down, the blanket off the back crumpled on the cushions, a tell-tale dint in the sofa indicating someone's body had been resting there not long ago.

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you sleep in your office last night Jen?"

Jenny's gaze leapt up to him. "I told you I had to work late."

"Late does not mean pulling an over-nighter and sleeping on your couch for a few hours before starting work again in the morning!" Gibbs protested.

One of Jenny's eyebrows arched upwards. "We've barely been back together two weeks Jethro. It's hardly time for you to start getting all 'mother hen' on me."

"Can't live off three hours of sleep a night and six cups of coffee a day," he replied calmly.

"You do," she shot back.

Gibbs shook his head. Winning an argument with this particular woman had never been an easy thing. He grinned. However, there were effective methods he'd used in the past to shut her up.

"Are we going to fight now?"

Jenny's eyes twinkled. "Is our ruse working?"

"Team thinks I'm in big trouble," he confirmed, letting her get away with the tangent. It wasn't like he wanted to fight with her. "Next time I get to give you the silent treatment."

"That would imply that I lost the fight," Jenny put in, teasing him.

"Are you saying you've never lost a fight Jen?"

She shook her head. "Not to you."

"Oh." He looked down for a minute. "So that time in Marseille-"

"Shut up Jethro," Jenny commanded, her voice low.

Gibbs continued to sit there grinning at her until Jenny gave up and went back to her paperwork, effectively ignoring him. Gibbs stood for that for all of thirty seconds before he invaded her personal space, his lips right at her ear.

"I think you owe me something for the coffee Jen," he whispered.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You already kissed me, remember?"

The look in Gibbs' eyes reminded her of long ago things and times, of a long ago them. "That's different. For the coffee, you're supposed to kiss me."

"Trying to get a freebie Agent Gibbs?" she asked condescendingly, her eyes roaming over his face.

That this was her normal now almost scared Jenny, though she wouldn't trade it for anything. And she was still afraid she'd wake up one morning to find that everything had disappeared and she was alone again. But until that happened, she was going to hold onto him with everything she had.

"Jen..." he growled, his warm breath making her skin tingle.

Jenny stood up and leaned back against her desk, taking his face in her hands. Slowly she brought her lips to his, taking in the fullness of them, amused by the speed at which he responded. His hands came around her back, anchoring her to him and Jenny wished she didn't need to breathe because then she would never have to stop kissing him. When she pulled back, panting slightly from lack of oxygen, Gibbs gave her a wicked look.

"Wasn't that worth the coffee Jen?"

She pushed him away. "You are a very dangerous man Jethro Gibbs. Now get back to work."

Gibbs' eyes ran up and down her body and he leaned in quickly to peck her on the lips again. "As you wish, Madam Director."

Jenny glared after him as a matter of principle, but as soon as her door was closed again she sat down, took a sip of her coffee, and smiled. What a great morning. This was the perfect way to start the day.

**NCIS**

Ding! The elevator doors slid open and Director Shepard looked at Special Agent Gibbs in surprise. His expression didn't change as he nodded.

"Director," he said shortly, moving to the side to make room for her to stand next to him.

Seeing the button for her floor already lit up, Jenny raised one eyebrow. "Going up?" she asked curiously, reaching for his coffee.

Gibbs' answer was to flip the emergency stop switch. The elevator jerked to a halt and the lights went out, only a faint glow remaining. He waited until she gave his coffee back. Taking a sip himself, Gibbs set it on the floor and closed the space between them. The act could be dropped now, when there was no danger of being seen or overheard.

"I haven't seen you in two days," he said softly, brushing her hair back. "I've missed you Jen."

Jenny's skin tingled as his warm breath caressed her. "Jethro," she whispered, turning to face him.

That was all the permission Gibbs needed. He pressed his body close to Jenny's and took her face in his hands. It had only been two days since the last time he'd kissed her, but to Gibbs it felt like forever. All sense of time melted away when he felt her lips, soft and warm, respond to his touch.

Jenny's hands rested lightly on Gibbs' chest and she leaned into the kiss. The need for air forced them to break apart far sooner than either of them would've liked. Jenny smiled.

"That was a nice welcome home," she said, her eyes sparkling. She was confused then by the frown on Gibbs' face. "What?" Jenny sighed. "Don't tell me - you let the FBI take over while I was away?"

Gibbs wasn't in the mood to tease. "Next time you leave for two days without telling me, I'm going to have Abby bug your phone."

Jenny pushed away from him and rolled her eyes, her stance and crossed arms betraying her annoyance. "SecNav's orders Jethro, emergency at the LA office. I was lucky to have time to tell Cynthia, and your team was out on a case. What was I supposed to do?"

He looked her over calmly, fighting the urge to smile. "You have a cell phone."

She raised one eyebrow. "Yes, and you hate using yours." Jenny glared at him. "Anything else?"

Gibbs pulled one of her hands free and tugged her back to him, clasping his hands around her waist. "Did I mention that I missed you?" he asked, looking into her eyes, clear blue meeting deep green.

Jenny's frown disappeared and the corners of her mouth curved upwards slightly. "Did you now?" she confirmed, pleased to hear it. Back together two weeks and they were used to seeing each other every day and stealing moments alone whenever they could. It was like the beginning all over again. "Well," she suggested, "I think we should be making up for lost time then, don't you?"

Gibbs loved the look Jenny was giving him and he wasted no time in complying. It was several minutes before his cell phone rang and interrupted the couple, who reluctantly drew apart. The team had gotten a case and he was needed. Gibbs made a mental note to accidentally drop the annoying piece of technology in a jar of paint stripper the next time he saw his basement.

He kissed her once more, still having a hard time believing that this second chance they'd gotten was real. Now to take the elevator to separate floors and get off and back on again, alone. It wouldn't do to have their secret discovered. Besides, sneaking around to be with each other was just too much fun.

"Until next time," Gibbs said, winking at Jenny when he got off.

"Later Jethro," she grinned, fixing her hair and taking a deep breath before anyone had the chance to wonder if she'd been in the elevator alone. It was good to be back.


	3. Hugs and Handshakes

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Cynthia's voice said into the phone. "The Director would like to see you in her office right now."

"Fine," he grumbled, hanging up. It wouldn't do to look too pleased to be summoned to see Jenny. So far no one on the team had picked up on the change in their relationship, and if Gibbs had it his way, they never would.

Pick up his coffee, he answered his agents' unasked question. "Gotta give the Director a SitRep," he said shortly, noting a sympathetic wince from Tony. They thought he was still in hot water with the Director because of pretending to be in charge and making decisions for her while she'd been away. Whatever they assumed worked for him as long as it kept their curiosity in check.

Upstairs he shot past Cynthia before she could even pick up the phone and attempt to announce him. Gibbs turned the lock and faced Jenny, who stood straight and silent in front of her window, gazing down at the harbour. He wasn't sure if it was personal this time or business, but he wanted to be prepared.

"Jen?" he asked cautiously when she didn't immediately turn around.

Slowly Jenny moved away from the window, her face drawn, eyes conveying how tired she was. "Thank you for coming Jethro."

Gibbs tilted his head slightly, not sure what to make of her reserved facade. "Business or personal?" he asked after a moment.

Jenny's cheeks coloured slightly and she looked at him nervously. "A hug?" Her voice was barely audible and Gibbs realized she was afraid of his answer.

It took a lot for Jenny to be vulnerable, to need something or someone. And after three weeks Gibbs finally saw that she was ready to trust him, and allow herself to need him again. The revelation was enough to make him grin if she hadn't looked so unsure.

Setting down his coffee on her desk, Gibbs walked to Jenny, his eyes reassuring her before he actually touched her. He pulled Jenny firmly against his body, tucking her head into his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. Jenny gave an inaudible sigh of relief as she let Gibbs take some of her weight, leaning into the strength he was offering, her arms locked around his waist.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long he stood holding her before Jenny began to pull herself back into Director mode, but it sure felt good to have her in his arms, his cheek resting against her hair while it gently tickled his skin, the subtle scent of her Parisian perfume drifting up to him. It was nice to be needed.

Finally Jenny stepped back and smiled, a real one this time. "Thank you Jethro," she whispered, appreciation in her gaze.

He threw her a grin. "Anytime Jen." Looking at her for several seconds, he leaned against her desk and crossed his arms. "Something happen?" he asked.

Jenny shrugged one shoulder. "MTAC conference with SecNav, phone call with Leon, conference call with Hettie while we tried to sort out the situation there." She sighed. "It's just been a really long morning. What did you tell the team?"

"SitRep on the case."

She tried to stand up straighter, knowing she needed to be the Director again, not Jenny. "And?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not important. But I'm thinking you and me...take out...your place...2100?"

A small smile graced Jenny's face. "Leaving early tonight Jethro? That's not like you."

"Just need the right motivation Jen," he replied easily. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well?"

She nodded. "Yes. That sounds lovely."

Gibbs invaded Jenny's space again and tilted her chin up. She cast a quick glance towards the still locked door before her eyes met his again and closed, anticipating his kiss. Gibbs smiled and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, finally covering her mouth with his. The kiss was warm, soft, and comforting, conveying to Jenny that he was willing to put what he wanted aside to be what she needed. Jenny returned the kiss, saying thank you in a different way. When it ended, she smiled at him.

"You better get out of here. I can't work with temptation like you around."

Gibbs' eyebrows went up and a grin crawled lazily across his face. "Oh, a temptation am I?"

Jenny shook her head. "Get that look off your face Jethro. I really have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight."

"2100?" Gibbs confirmed.

"Even if I have to be dragged away."

"I could do that you know."

"Good bye Jethro."

"Director," he nodded, and then was gone.

Jenny sank back into her chair, grateful that he was nearby. It almost made everything better, almost. She sighed. And now back to work. But it was hard to concentrate while a vision of a certain silver-haired man danced in her head, making productivity a fleeting hope. She was looking forward to tonight.

**NCIS**

The next day they met in the narrow hallway as Gibbs stalked to Interrogation, followed by his team. Jenny kept her expression guarded and Gibbs' mask never cracked.

"Director," he greeted her.

Jenny nodded at his team. "Did you get our guy?"

"Caught him red handed Director," Tony grinned. "Now the Boss gets to break him."

"I wish," Ziva muttered and Jenny raised one eyebrow.

"It's a good thing you're observing then Ziva," Jenny said, looking back at Gibbs. "Get us what we need. I want your report on my desk by the end of the day.

She left before he could do more than open his mouth. Tony, McGee, and Ziva shared concerned looks as Gibbs walked into Interrogation 1 and slammed the door behind him.

**NCIS**

"Director," Gibbs called, taking the stairs two at a time to catch up with her the following morning.

Jenny slowed her pace and looked back at him, aware that there were eyes on them. "Special Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?"

"FBI's trying to butt into my investigation," he stated bluntly.

She sighed and stood by the railing on the catwalk. "What's their argument?"

"That the guy involved is one of their snitches, Sacks thinks it gives the Bureau jurisdiction. Afraid they might lose one of their precious informants is more like it," Gibbs scoffed.

Jenny considered the information and nodded. "I'll give Mike a call. A Navy guy makes it our case, even the Director of the FBI can't argue too long about that one." For a second her posture relaxed and Jenny allowed her expression to become more personal. "Jethro..." she started, but his jaw muscles tightened and he barely shook his head.

Gibbs turned his gaze to the bullpen, where suddenly Abby found a reason to be looking over McGee's shoulder at his computer, hoping her movement had been quick enough to hide the fact that she'd been caught lipreading. Tony and Ziva's eyes as well shifted to their computers and Gibbs sighed.

Jenny understood that they couldn't talk now and they turned in opposite directions - her to her office and him back down to the squadroom to tell his team a thing or two about minding their own business.

**NCIS**

The team had just gotten back from their newest crime scene later that week, when the Director suddenly appeared in the middle of the bullpen, arms crossed and expression serious.

"What do we have?"

"Uh..." Tony flickered his gaze to Gibbs, who weighed the question for a moment before nodding. "Not much yet Director. Victim's name is Art Warshaw. He was found dead on his boat this morning by a marina security guard." He glanced at Tim. "McGee's doing a background check now."

Jenny pressed her lips together tightly. "This case is top priority. SecNav's taken a personal interest in this one. As soon as you know anything, it comes straight to me."

Gibbs stood up and eyed her. "Now wait a minute J-, Director, chain of command on my team-" he began, but Jenny cut him off.

"Does not start with you Agent Gibbs," she glared at him fiercely. "For this case, chain of command for your team is Director first, Team Leader second. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Ma'am," Tony answered coldly for all of them.

Jenny turned on her heel and strode back upstairs. All eyes in the squadroom turned to Gibbs.

"What are you looking at me for?" he growled. "Get to work."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee quickly began doing what they did best, leaving Gibbs to drop back into his chair and contemplate how much of that scene was the Director talking and how much was Jenny.

**NCIS**

Several hours later, Jenny was finally able to leave the building to go home. She stood at the back of the elevator, her body sagging as the metal wall held her up. The doors opened at the fifth floor and Jenny wanted to cover her face when Gibbs got on. She expected it when he flipped the emergency stop switch, but not the stony silence between them as she kept her eyes on the opposite wall.

Finally she took a deep breath. "Look, about earlier..."

"Trying to put me in my place Jen?"

Jenny chanced a glance at him and saw the frustration in his eyes. She shook her head. "No," she replied softly, "honestly." She sighed. "SecNav had been nagging at me since before the team got back and I was stressed and annoyed." Jenny crossed her arms.

"I'm not a five year old that needs to be told how to do my job and supervised the whole time. I'm good at what I do," she insisted, even though he wasn't arguing with her. "I know what top priority means." Her eyes met his, expression apologetic. "But I guess I should've counted to ten, or twenty, or a hundred before I took it out on your team, huh?" She heaved a sigh. "I'm s-"

Gibbs put his finger over her lips. "Rule 6," he warned softly.

Jenny smiled. "Right. Still hate me?"

He ran his thumb down her cheek. "I've never hated you Jen. Been annoyed, yes. Hated you, no."

She relaxed back against the wall and he set the elevator back in motion. "Good. So, know a place a girl can get dinner at 2300?"

Gibbs smiled. "I think I could find us some food."

Jenny was moving to kiss him when the elevator dinged and they stepped back just before four more people from the third floor crowded in. Gibbs was just glad they were at the back. He inched closer to Jenny, staring straight ahead as he hooked his baby finger with hers.

No one saw them holding hands and Jenny smiled faintly. She loved this, having Gibbs back in her life as more than a friend. It was so great to finally have someone to lean on at the end of the day, especially one like today. She squeezed his hand and silently, Gibbs agreed.


	4. Media Madness Part 1

Although the crime scene itself was spectacular enough, a Navy Commander shot through the heart with a sniper's bullet on the front steps of City Hall, the first thing that Gibbs noticed was the crowd of people standing just behind the yellow police tape, all holding microphones and followed by cameras.

Tony eyed the reporters warily.

"Afraid of reporters Tony?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

Tony shook his head. "Afraid of what Gibbs might do to them, and in turn, what the Director might do to us for letting him do something to them."

Ziva considered his point. "Gibbs does not get along well with the media, does he?"

Tony sighed. "Reporters are his least favourite group of people, second only to lawyers." Ziva opened her mouth to ask but Tony just shook his head. "Don't go there."

They fell into line behind Gibbs, who strode quickly towards the crime scene. As soon as he hit the wall of bodies and began forcing his way through, all heads turned in his direction and twenty microphones were shoved in his face as various men and women began shouting questions.

"Are you the lead agent on the case?"

"Why was the Commander shot?"

"Do you have any suspects yet?"

"Is NCIS qualified to handle a case that is this high profile? Wouldn't the FBI be a better choice?"

As Gibbs fought his way through the group silently, the reporters got impatient.

"Sir, don't you think the public deserves to know if there is a threat to their lives?"

"What if the sniper plans on taking more than one victim?"

Gibbs turned around at the police tape and gave the crowd his hardest stare. "Then I'd get out of the line of fire. The public can know the truth when we are finished our investigation." He jerked his head at Tony. "DiNozzo! Grab a couple of those Metro cops and get these people away from my crime scene. Leeches," Gibbs muttered, but not so quietly that a dozen microphones didn't record his comment.

**NCIS**

Two hours later Jenny sat in her office, watching the spliced together version of Gibbs' comments for the umpteenth time. She dropped her head into her hands. _Why does it always have to be reporters?_

Cynthia's voice came over the intercom. "Director? Agent Gibs to-"

She didn't finish before Jenny's door flew open and Gibbs walked in.

"Thank you for trying Cynthia," Jenny said dryly, walking over to close the door.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Got something in mind Jen?"

She crossed her arms, her gaze hard. "Don't play with me Jethro! Have you seen this?" Gesturing to the paused image on the TV, Jenny hit 'play' and let the clip run.

"At City Hall today, lead agent on the case Jethro Gibbs refused to give comment on the brutal murder of Commander Iain Armstrong, who was killed early this morning on his way into the building. Instead, Agent Gibbs issued a thinly veiled threat, telling reporters to 'get out of the line of fire,' before demanding that one of his agents enlist Metro police help in forcing reporters to clear the area."

Jenny glared at him and Gibbs kept his expression carefully neutral, listening as the woman's voice continued. "It's clear that Agent Gibbs' investigation takes priority over the people's right to know if their lives are at risk while they walk the streets of DC today. In fact, Agent Gibbs referred to anyone he didn't care for in the same manner a grade schooler would insult the teacher's pet. 'Leeches'." The clip caught Gibbs' retreating back as he walked away from the cameras. "Very mature. Let's hope your approach to the investigation is more professional Agent Gibbs."

Jenny shut off the TV and turned to face Gibbs. "What the heck did you think you were doing Jethro?" she demanded.

Gibbs knew that look. Jenny was furious, her eyes flashing, and he, not the reporters who caused this mess, was right in the line of fire.

**To be continued...**


	5. Fights and Friends Part 2

"I was doing my job Jen!" Gibbs shot back, annoyed now as well.

Jenny ran a frustrated hand through her hair and Gibbs' fingers itched to do the same. Not exactly an appropriate thought when she was getting ready to rip him a new one.

"Your job is to investigate crimes, not make an enemy out of every news outlet from Virginia to Maryland!" Jenny snapped, her voice loud enough to be heard by Cynthia, who probably thought he deserved it.

"What was I supposed to do?" Gibbs asked, not moving from his position near the door. One never knew when a quick and grand exit might be the best strategy.

Jenny's eyes darkened as she crossed her arms and fixed him with a stare. "You could try keeping your mouth shut for a change. Do you have any idea how much cleaning up I have to do now? Not to mention that SecNav is not going to be pleased." She closed her eyes for a moment, just thinking about the backlash his comments were causing at this very moment. "You can't always do it your way Jethro and forget that when their cameras are on you, you represent this agency, and must do so in a favourable light. Are we clear?"

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "Politics are your job, not mine, Di-rec-tor. You want someone to shmooze the media, make DiNozzo lead agent. Until then, stay out of the way and let me run this investigation!"

Jenny paced back to her desk. "Don't tempt me Jethro," she replied darkly. "How am I supposed to prove that I can do this job, that I deserve to be Director, when I can't even keep my own agents in line?"

Gibbs finally stepped closer. "I'm not just your agent Jen."

"Don't make this personal," she retorted.

His eyes widened. "You're the one who made it personal Jen. You came to me, remember?" he stabbed his finger in the air, pointing at her.

"That's enough Agent Gibbs." Her tone was ice now. "We are done talking about this."

"The heck we are!" He whirled around, heading for the door.

"Just do your job, find out who killed the Commander, and if you see a camera, stick with 'no comment'."

"Next person who sticks a camera in my face is going to end up on the ground with a close up view of my Sig," Gibbs growled, tired of this fight. Things were supposed to be different now. So why was everything getting harder instead of easier?

"Grow up Jethro." Jenny said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Don't make me take you off this case."

"Is that your final answer Director?" Gibbs sneered, giving the sarcasm back word for word.

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "I think you should get back to your team now Special Agent Gibbs," she said tightly.

One eyebrow lifted, Gibbs kept pushing the boundaries. "That an order Jen?" he asked, then turned around and walked out, slamming the door forcefully behind him. Great. As if the day wasn't already bad enough, now they probably weren't talking.

Jenny stalked back and forth in front of her window, too agitated to sit down. Why did they always have to fight?

**NCIS**

The air between Jenny and Gibbs remained chilly for the rest of the day. When she spoke, it was to the team, with barely a glance to acknowledge his presence. When they found something she needed to know about, Gibbs sent McGee up instead, having had enough of Jenny's cold shoulder routine for one day. That, and he was afraid he'd say something he might really regret if he opened his mouth again and they were in the same room.

By the end of that very long day, the members of Gibbs' team were all passed out behind their desks and Gibbs decided it was probably worth swallowing his pride and at least attempting to smooth things over with Jenny. Dropping his latest empty cup of coffee into the garbage can by his desk, Gibbs headed for the stairs.

Cynthia's desk was empty, the outer office dark. Expecting Jenny to be working as late as the rest of them, he was surprised to find her office door locked. Wondering if she was just avoiding everyone, Gibbs picked the lock quickly, but there was no light on behind the metal doors and Jenny's chair sat cold and without inhabitant. He frowned. She hadn't said good night. Exactly how mad was Jenny?

**NCIS**

Jenny drove her own car home that night, knowing her security detail wasn't far behind. She needed a few hours sleep in a real bed tonight, the case was still open and tomorrow was going to be another long day. Flipping through radio stations, the first few words of a song caught Jenny's ear and she turned it up.

Normally she didn't listen to country music, but the song was beginning to sound like her life. By the time the chorus came around a second time, Jenny was singing right along, glad to have found something that reflected how she felt.

"I'll never leave/I'll never stray/My love for you will never change/But I ain't ready to make up/We'll get around to that./I think I'm right/I think you're wrong/I'll probably give in before long/But please don't make me smile/I just want to be mad for awhile."

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Jenny decided she liked this Terri Clark lady, who seemed to know exactly what was going on in Jenny's head at the moment. She was disappointed when the song ended and made a note to add it to her favourites list when she got home.

**NCIS**

Jenny wasn't really surprised when Gibbs showed up at her front door an hour later, but neither was she in the mood to appreciate the gesture. She started to close the door on him soon after she'd opened it.

"Go away Jethro," she said tiredly, void of emotion. "We're not friends right now."

Gibbs looked at her like he wasn't sure what to make of her statement. "Maybe tomorrow Jen?" he asked finally.

Jenny rubbed her forehead, wincing as a headache began to bloom. "I don't know. Maybe." She shook her head slightly. "I can't deal with this anymore tonight."

With that, she closed the door and left Gibbs standing there on the step, wondering how to make it right if she wouldn't talk to him.

**To be continued, again...**


	6. I'll Walk You to Your Car Part 3

They weren't friends the next day either, sharing the elevator silently, staring straight ahead, and passing each other in the hall without exchanging more than a fleeting glance. The team had little time to speculate on the change in Gibbs' and Jenny's demeanor towards each other with the case keeping them fully occupied.

It wasn't until the end of the second day of Jenny not speaking to him that Gibbs' team cracked the case and they put away a man bent on getting revenge on the Commander from an event far in the past. There was no relief, merely a heaviness at the waste of another life.

The sun had set long ago and Gibbs still sat at his desk, his lamp the only light. Tony, Ziva, and McGee, along with Abby and Ducky, had left the building a half hour ago, and he'd turned down their offer to join them for a drink. The case may have been over, but Gibbs knew there was one important issue yet to be resolved.

He climbed the stairs to the Director's office slowly, dreading the possible confrontation that was to come, but wanting more to get it over with so they could make up and get back to them. Seeing the faint light coming through her half open door, Gibbs walked in. Jenny was just gathering her briefcase and putting on her coat. She must've known he was there, but she didn't look at him.

"Are you leaving now?" Gibbs asked, unsure. He didn't have much practice with fixing things after a fight, not since Shannon. And that was a long time ago.

Jenny nodded once. "Yes."

"Good," he said, relieved at finding a place to start. "I'll walk you to your car."

She looked at him then, an indecipherable emotion in her green eyes, but agreed. "Okay."

With his hand hovering near the small of her back, Gibbs escorted Jenny to the elevator. Not a word was spoken as they watched the lighted numbers count down to the ground floor. Once they were out in the open however, Gibbs couldn't stand to be that close to her and not touch her.

Jenny turned her head towards him when Gibbs reached for her hand, but it was comforting to feel his fingers linked with hers, so she didn't protest. Finally they reached her car and Gibbs leaned back against it, bringing her around to face him. They stood like that, toe to toe, until finally Jenny smiled faintly.

"Is this the part where we kiss and make up?" she asked, only half-joking. It would be nice if it were that easy. Gibbs pursed his lips, but she saw the corners of his mouth twitch and raised one eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Took us almost a month of have our first real fight," he noted.

Jenny didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't what she'd been expecting him to say. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing Jethro?"

Gibbs looked her over carefully. "I don't know." He sighed. "Jen, about the reporters-" but Jenny held up her hand, not letting him finish.

"It's alright Jethro. I should know enough to expect this by now. I know you can't get along with the media. Not that I'm convince you try very hard. Could you not at least attempt to be civil?" she questioned.

Feeling a bit perturbed, Gibbs focused on tracing small circles onto the back of Jenny's hand and not meeting her eyes. "We have two completely different ideas of what is considered 'civil' Jen."

Jenny shook her head and smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" She took a breath. "Okay, how about next time you just focus on the crime scene and I'll make Tony the official representative to the media should you encounter any?"

Gibbs' eyes widened. "Are you trying to feed his ego Jen?"

"Take it or leave it Jethro," she replied, having compromised as far as she was able.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take it guess. As long as I don't have to deal with any more cameras." Watching Jenny's eyes, he tried to decide if everything was alright now. "Are you still mad?"

She let out a long breath and finally shook her head. "No," she answered softly, her posture finally relaxing. "I'm not mad."

His expression was mildly disbelieving. "So the last two days...?"

Jenny closed her eyes. "That was me being as immature as I accused you of being. But I got over it." She looked at him seriously. "Are you mad?"

Gibbs paused for a second to consider this, then pulled her closer, grinning just before he kissed her lips. "Not as long as I get to do this."

Jenny dropped her briefcase and pressed against him, her arms coming up to encircle his neck. It felt so good not to have anything between them, to just make up and let everything be okay until the next time, when the process would probably repeat itself. But that didn't matter. What did was that they were finally together, where they belonged. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**NCIS**

A throat clearing quietly behind them broke the couple apart several minutes later. It was Jenny's security detail that dared to interrupt, and tactfully suggest that Gibbs and Jenny might want to continue what they were doing elsewhere, just in case someone happened to walk by and find the Director making out with her senior agent.

Conceding the wisdom of that statement and feeling embarrassed at being caught, Jenny pulled back from Gibbs and dropped her eyes. Gibbs didn't seem too pleased to have to stop kissing her, but he just took her keys and held the car door open for her. Tonight he'd drive her home. And as hard as it was, he'd say good night at the door. With possession of her car, he'd have an excellent excuse to pick Jenny up for work tomorrow.

Of course, they'd have to go in early, before one of Gibbs' agents noticed that his car was there overnight and began speculating as to the reason why. If it was DiNozzo, heaven only knew where his mind would end up. It was a dangerous thing to let Tony loose with only half-constructed information.

But getting up extra early was a small sacrifice Gibbs was willing to make if it kept their secret and allowed him to see Jenny first thing in the morning. He smiled at the thought. It was hard to argue with that. Gibbs squeezed her hand and started the car. Neither of them were perfect and they were bound to mess up, but he was beginning to think that just maybe they'd get to forever this time. At least, he could hope.


	7. Mistletoe and Holly Part 1

Gibbs walked out of the elevator one morning to find Abby standing on a ladder in the middle of the hallway, painstakingly attaching mistletoe to a hook in the ceiling. He raised an eyebrow.

"Abs, what are you doing?"

Abby jumped and whirled around, making the ladder wobble, and Gibbs was glad he was standing right beside her so he could steady it.

"Gibbs!" Abby squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "I work here Abby."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you work here Gibbs. I mean what are you doing here at 0630? Isn't that kind of early? You don't usually show up before 0700. Not that you can't show up early, you're the boss, you're Gibbs so you can do whatever you want but..."

"How many Caf-Pows have you had so far Abs?" Gibbs asked suspiciously. Abby's verbal diarrhea was nothing new but she wasn't usually this much of a morning person.

Abby's gaze flickered to McGee's desk where one of the tell-tale red and white cups sat. "Umm...2?" At Gibbs' stare she sighed. "Okay, maybe more like three and a half. But it's only fair, I've been up since 4 am."

"Why?"

Abby looked at Gibbs like the reason should be self-explanatory. "Gibbs! It's December 23 and NCIS wasn't even a little bit decorated for Christmas. We can't have the staff party up here in two days if there aren't any decorations."

Gibbs nodded. "The Director tell you you could decorate?"

"Well..." Abby's eyes darted around the room before finally meeting his. "She didn't say I couldn't."

"Hm." Gibbs thought a moment. "She approve a party?"

Abby's hands came to rest on her hips. "Shame on you Gibbs!"

"What?" he asked, eyes widening slightly.

"You," she pointed at him, "are hoping the Director won't let us have a party so you can get out of coming!" Abby crossed her arms and looked at him. "Well it won't work. We've had a staff Christmas party every year since I started at NCIS. I sincerely doubt that Jenny...I mean, Director Shepard, is going to mess with seven years of tradition."

The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched. "No, I suppose not." He surveyed the Christmas-y looking office. "You do all this yourself Abs?"

Garland had been taped in loops around each cubicle and wall. Ropes of red and gold beads decorated every desk he could see. Tinsel hung from several desk lamps and small, colourful Christmas balls were stuck into the cubicle and squadroom walls. Sprigs of holly were arranged on windowsills and ledges, and mistletoe hung from numerous places on the ceiling and in doorways.

Abby shook her head. "Nope. I have a helper."

Just then McGee emerged from the back elevator. "I couldn't find the snowflakes Abby but there is a box of Christmas lights here..." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Boss!"

"Tim." Gibbs eyed the younger man for a long moment. Finally he walked by and lowered his voice. "You gotta learn to say no."

McGee was well aware that Abby was watching them and turned slightly so she couldn't read his lips. He shook his head minutely. "Not to Abby Boss, she'd kill me without leaving any forensic evidence!" He continued walking back to Abby.

"What did you just say to Gibbs?" she demanded.

"Nothing," McGee muttered.

"If it was nothing, why'd you move so I couldn't read your lips?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" McGee argued futilely.

"So you did say something."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and let their argument fade into the background. Halfway up the stairs he stopped and checked out Abby's decorations again. The mistletoe made him smile. He'd love to get Jenny under one of those, but that was probably Abby's plan. She'd never given up on getting them together.

Gibbs sighed. For the next two days he and Jenny couldn't even walk together down the same side of the hall or risk having to give in to a public display of affection. Shaking his head, he continued walking. Life was going to be interesting for the next couple days, and possibly their secret would be harder to hide from the team. But somehow they had to manage it. A secret like theirs was just too important to let out just yet.

At the top of the stairs he turned towards Jenny's office. No Cynthia yet and Gibbs made it into the room without encountering any resistance. Jenny looked up from the files on her desk, purple glasses framing her pretty eyes. A smile tugged at her mouth.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked.

He gave her a lazy look. "Some things are predictable Jen."

"Yes, like you barging in without knocking," she shot back wryly.

Gibbs just stood there. "Good morning to you too."

Jenny chuckled. "Good morning Jethro." She looked at his hands, her eyebrows going up. "No coffee?"

He moved closer. "I brought something better than coffee."

Jenny's eyes lit up and she stood up to meet him. "Chocolate?"

Gibbs frowned. "Not before 7 am Jen."

She sighed. "Well, it was worth hoping. So, what is it?"

Gibbs' hand came out of his pocket and he dangled something above her head. Jenny's eyes widened when she saw the green leaves.

"I swiped it from Abby," he said, lowering his voice. "It's tradition."

"Well," Jenny smiled, leaning forward, "we don't want to break tradition now, do we?"

Gibbs' response was to press his lips to hers, parting them after only a few seconds and deepening the kiss. Jenny responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and arching against him, her fingers running through the short hairs on the back of his neck.

When they broke apart, Gibbs grinned. "I should bring this stuff around more often."

Jenny's answering smile was interrupted by a sudden frown. "What's Abby doing with mistletoe?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and Jenny immediately felt like she was in trouble for something. "What?" she asked warily.

"How long have you been at the office Jenny?"

Jenny bit her bottom lip. "0500?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "And people say I don't sleep," he muttered. "Why?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Picked up the habit from Ziva?"

He shook his head. "Not buying it. You haven't worked with her in three years."

She sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Figured I may as well come in and get something useful done."

The fingers he brushed down Jenny's cheek startled her, and she jerked back, but his arm was still around her waist so she didn't get very far.

"Bad dream?" Gibbs asked softly. Looking away, Jenny nodded. "Why didn't you call me?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "And interrupt the few hours of sleep you get under your boat? That wouldn't've been very nice."

Gibbs looked into Jenny's eyes. There were a few shadows there, but nothing he hadn't seen before. He tipped her chin up, making this kiss comforting and reassuring, a far cry from the other one that left them breathless only a few minutes ago. Then he wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't ever feel like you can't wake me up if you need something Jen," Gibbs whispered in her ear. She nodded against his shoulder. "Besides, who wouldn't want to hear a beautiful woman's voice on the phone at all hours of the night?"

Jenny smiled and pulled back. "You never answered my question."

Gibbs frowned. "Which?"

She fingered the green leaves in his hand. "Abby and mistletoe?"

He took her hand and lead her to the outer office door. "Take a look downstairs."

Jenny peeked through a crack and drew in a breath, looking back at him. "I have underestimated Abby's ability to get things done."

Gibbs chuckled. "Easy to do. Hard to know what to expect from her sometimes. We're apparently also having a Christmas party on Friday and I'm assuming we're going to be asked to join her for the Christmas Eve service at church as well."

Jenny's eyebrows jumped up. "Was she planning to ask about any of this?"

Gibbs shook his head. "About the decorating, no. The loophole was that you didn't say she couldn't. In that case, she just assumes she can. As for the rest," he shrugged. "Abby figures that no one is ever going to turn down anything when it comes to the holidays."

Jenny sighed. "Well, I guess there could be worse things." Gibbs shot her a questioning glance and Jenny laughed. "She could've done it all in black."

**NCIS**

Tony and Ziva were squabbling as usual as they got off the elevator an hour later.

"I did not hit that man Tony!" Ziva insisted.

"You clipped him with your mirror Ziva!" he protested.

Ziva wrinkled her nose. "I may have gotten a little close. But what was he doing in the middle of the street?"

Tony sighed in exasperation. "That white walk symbol meant that he had the right of way."

"Well, he should have walked faster," Ziva said with finality and Tony decided to drop it. It was no use anyways.

It wasn't until they stopped at their desks that the pair noticed the change.

"Does the bullpen look...different to you?" Tony asked Ziva.

Her eyebrows lifted. "I think it's been sabotaged," she said in a low voice.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby yelled, grinning as she skipped in from the back elevator.

Her short skirt was red and green, the chains replaced by gold and red beads like those hanging off their desks. A red and black Santa sweater over a white blouse, and small bells as earrings completed the Goth's look. But the icing on the cake was her green elf's hat.

"Merry Christmas Abs," Tony grinned. He gestured around. "Did you do all this?"

Abby shrugged. "Well, McGee helped."

Tony raised an eyebrow in the younger agent's direction and McGee sent Abby a desperate look that begged her to leave him out of this. "Did he now? Well-" But Abby interrupted what was sure to be a mocking comment, unable to contain her enthusiasm any longer.

"So, you're coming right?" she demanded.

"Coming where?" Ziva asked suspiciously.

Abby rolled her eyes. "To the Christmas party of course!"

Tony looked surprised. "Gibbs said we could have a party?"

Abby bit her lip. "Not exactly. But he didn't no either. So I'm taking it as a yes."

"I'm in!" Tony said, never one to turn down the offer of a party.

"Ziva?" Abby asked.

The Israeli considered the offer. "Yes," she decided at last, "I will come."

"Yes!" Abby jumped up and down. "Then you can all come to the Christmas Eve service with me after. This is going to be great!" Suddenly Abby frowned and inched closer to Ziva's desk. "Does it offend you when I say 'Merry Christmas'? I know Jewish people don't celebrate Christmas."

Ziva was touched by Abby's consideration and her expression softened. "I am not offended. I know Christmas is a very important holiday in America. But thank you for asking."

Abby's face lit up again and she headed back to the elevator, pausing to gesture to the ceiling. "Be careful where you stand today you two." Then she was gone.

Tony and Ziva's eyes were drawn to the mistletoe hanging in numerous places above them. Their eyes met and they froze.

"Don't even think about it Tony," Ziva warned.


	8. Christmas Parties & Church Services Pt 2

It was the night of the NCIS staff Christmas party and all through the bullpen sounds of merriment were heard. Loud Christmas music blared from two speakers, while Christmas punch flowed in bright holiday colours. Laughing and chatting and enjoying their fun, Team Gibbs and their friends relaxed without a care.

Across the room, Gibbs' and Jenny's eyes met, something that had happened quite often in the last hour. The contact lasted just long enough to bring a small smile to each of their faces, but not long enough to draw anyone else's attention. They'd been sticking to their earlier agreement to not be caught together. Abby was dangerous with mistletoe.

Spying Gibbs over at the refreshment table, Abby cut off her conversation with McGee and Tony, hurrying over on the pretense of refilling her glass, which was only half-empty.

Looking over her shoulder at Jenny, who was standing with Ducky only a few feet away, Abby smiled sweetly. "Director, would you like some punch?"

Jenny's eyes flickered to the green leaves dangling above the bowls of red and green liquid. "No thank you Abby," she replied, turning back to the medical examiner.

_Rats_, Abby frowned briefly. _Thwarted again!_ It was only like, the fifth time she'd tried to get Gibbs and the Director under the mistletoe together, but they were just not cooperating with her plan. Turning innocent eyes to Gibbs, Abby decided one more try couldn't hurt.

"Hey Bossman, want to come with me to talk to Ducky? I'm still trying to make sure everyone is able to come to the service tonight."

Reining in a grin because he knew exactly what she was doing, Gibbs shook his head. "I'm good here Abs. This is the perfect place for surveillance, I can keep an eye on everyone."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Fine," and flounced away like a little girl pouting because she didn't get her way.

Rejoining the guys, Abby took a long swallow of the fizzy punch. McGee raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that all about Abby?"

The Goth sighed. "I've been trying since the party started to get Gibbs and the Director under the mistletoe together, but it's just not working."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Oh, I would so pay to see that." He elbowed McGee. "Hey Probie, wanna bet on it happening?"

McGee shook his head. "Every time I make a bet with you Tony, I either lose or get into trouble. No thank you."

Abby crossed her arms and hugged. "Oh, I give up anyway. For now at least. I think they were onto me." She was silent for a second, and then her smile returned. "But I guess I could make a different couple my new target."

The look in her eyes made Tony nervous and his gaze unconsciously sought out Ziva. "You don't want me to die on Christmas Eve, do you Abby?" he asked, fear evident in his expression. If Abby did try something, Ziva would automatically assume it was his fault somehow and then he would end up dead on the floor. Of that he was certain.

Abby tipped her head. "Ziva wouldn't really kill you over one kiss, would she?"

All three sets of eyes swivelled towards the Israeli. She paused her conversation with Jenny when she noticed.

"What?" Ziva asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" the three answered together, looking back at each other and pretending to be deep in conversation.

Jenny's hand on Ziva's arm was the only thing preventing her from marching over to the group and demanding to know what was going on. The only consolation Tony, McGee, and Abby found while Ziva's frustrated glare burned into their backs, was that she probably wouldn't spill any blood with both of the bosses around. At least, they hoped.

**NCIS**

Once the party has been in full swing for a couple of hours, the group began to thin out until only the team was left. Abby turned the music down and announced with great glee, "Time for presents!"

Glasses of punch were set on any level surface while everyone rummaged through drawers and bags to bring out the gifts that had been in hiding all night. Abby, who never could stand to wait, put up her hand excitedly.

"I'll go first!"

Everyone smiled indulgently at their beloved forensic scientist, not the least bit surprised. She arranged each present, there were seven of them all together, in a neat line on Gibbs' desk. They were all in little black shiny bags, with one larger than the others.

"Merry Christmas Tony," Abby said, smiling as she handed him his.

Tony's hand dove into the bag and came up with a small box. "Playboy cologne! Thanks Abs!" he wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"Timmy next," Abby decided, handing McGee one of the black bags.

His eyes lit up when he pulled out a little card. "Nice! It's the World of Warcraft upgrade. This is sweet. Thanks Abby."

Their hug was quick and a little tentative. Thing hadn't been quite the same since they'd broken up, but Abby knew they'd always be friends.

"Gibbs."

Abby waited anxiously while Gibbs pulled out a small, blue velvet box. With one eyebrow raised, he opened the box and smiled, a rare expression for him. The ring was clearly made for a man, squarish and tough looking. In block letters, the words SEMPER FIDELIS were engraved into the metal, with the translation in quotes on the inside.

Gibbs held out his arms to Abby, who tackled him with a hug. He kissed her cheek. "Thanks Abs. It's great."

"Yeah..." Abby looked down. "Sorry about not getting you anything for your birthday. So this is like, Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas at the same time. It's a..." she thought for a moment, "Birthmas present!"

The group chuckled. Trust Abby to come up with something creative. Then Abby turned back to the presents on Gibbs' desk. Jenny was next in line.

"Director," Abby smiled, waiting expectantly.

In the bag, Jenny found a beautiful, engraved pen.

"You know, because of all the reports you have to sign. May as well have something pretty to write with."

"It's lovely, thank you Abby," Jenny smiled and received a quick, slightly awkward Abby hug. As the Director, she had less exposure to the hugs than the others.

Abby presented the next bag to Ducky.

"Oh Abigail, a new bowtie, how thoughtful!" It was dark blue with small silver bells all over it.

"I thought maybe you could wear it to church tonight," Abby suggested.

Ducky pulled her into a hug. "I'd be honoured. Thank you my dear."

"Here Jimmy," Abby said, waiting while the quiet young man came forward and opened his gift. Inside were some nice warm winter gloves. "I noticed you didn't have a good pair," she added.

Jimmy's face lit up. "They're great. Thanks Abby!"

Then the awkward ME's assistant was given a quick, tight hug. "Merry Christmas Jimmy."

"And last," Abby said, finally reaching the end of her bags, "but certainly not less important - Ziva."

The Mossad officer eyed the larger bag warily. "Abby, I did not get you anything big..."

Abby shook her head impatiently. "Don't worry about that Ziva. This is special!"

Taking the bag, Ziva peeked inside. Eight small gifts, each labeled with a day number, were piled on top of each other. Her gaze jumped to Abby's.

"You got me Hanukkah gifts Abby?" she asked incredulously.

Abby looked nervous. "That's okay, right?"

Ziva smiled slowly. "It is wonderful! Thank you." She gave the black haired girl a quick hug, then began to look through her presents. When the bag was empty, Ziva ended up with a small bottle of Abby's homemade gunpowder perfume, "So the bad guys feel intimidated," Abby explained.

Linen napkins embroidered with the Star of David, silver spiral earrings, a coupon for one Girls' Night Out, "Because sometimes we get too busy and forget that it's been awhile," Abby pointed out.

Also a new whet stone, "You never know when you're going to need a sharp knife to threaten Tony with," she giggled. A lovely pure white candle, and a bottle of black nail polish, "Just in case you're feeling in the mood," Abby grinned, holding up her own black fingernails. The last thing in the bag was a silver necklace with a pair of ballet slippers as a pendant.

"I know you used to dance," Abby said softly, "I just thought you might need to remember why you loved it."

That comment earned Abby another, longer hug. Ziva was very touched by Abby's thoughtfulness but she didn't know how to say it. She would wear the necklace, she decided, and every time she looked at it, Ziva would remind herself how blessed she was to be in America, not in Israel, to be at NCIS and not at Mossad, to have friends who were family, not co-workers who used her to get the mission accomplished.

After Abby, everyone else took their turns and soon bags, tissue paper, and discarded wrapping littered the bullpen floor. From Tony everyone received a DVD which he said reflected their personalities. He then proceeded to recite every movie reference he could think of that dealt with Christmas until the others were practically begging him to be quiet.

Abby loved her gift certificate from Ziva for a new tattoo, Tony was impressed at the plaqued photo he got from McGee with the words, 'I Love Spring Break' on it. Although how he'd gotten the picture of Tony and his frat brothers from a couple of years ago made the senior agent just a little bit nervous. What happened on Spring Break was supposed to stay on Spring Break. Tony decided he'd better be a little nicer to the Probie for the next couple of weeks, just in case McGee had learned anything discriminating in his travels.

Jenny thought her ivory coloured cashmere sweater from Ziva was beautiful, while the delicate scarf Jenny had gotten Ziva matched her favourite outfit perfectly. The archeology book Jimmy presented Dr. Mallard with won the young man a shower of praise, and Gibbs appreciated the wood-burning kit he received from Ziva, knowing it would be a wonderful addition to his tool collection. It would certainly come in handy for more than one thing. He'd given the Mossad officer a side hug and a quick kiss on her hair. That was worth all the 'thank yous' in the world to the woman who looked on her boss as the father figure she'd always longed for.

When all was said and done, hugs exchanged, garbage thrown out, and gifts gathered, it was nearly time to leave for the church service they were attending with Abby. Everyone else knew better than to question the Goth's expectation, but apparently Jimmy hadn't been briefed on the proper response, because just before she left he attempted to protest.

"Uh, Abby?" he started, "I don't really...do church."

Abby glared at him. "It's Christmas Jimmy. Everyone 'does church'." She pointed at him. "You're coming, end of discussion."

"I'd listen to her if I were you Palmer," Tony whispered on his way past. "She's one of the few people in the world who could get away with murder, if she wanted to."

Jimmy stared at Abby with wide eyes for a moment and gulped. "Uh, right. Coming Abby!"

"I'll see you guys there!" Abby said, waving happily at her friends as they split off towards separate cars in the parking lot.

Out of hearing of the team, Gibbs offered Jenny a ride, but she glanced at the others and decided it would raise too many questions, because Abby was bound to notice. She shook her head.

"Thank you Jethro, but I want to go home and change first anyways. My security detail can play chauffeur this time." He looked a little disappointed so Jenny added with a smile. "But maybe for the ride home?"

Gibbs nodded and got into his own car. The night wasn't over yet.

**NCIS**

Less than an hour later the NCIS group was gathered at the bottom of the stairs leading into Abby's church. The beautiful old stone building with it's intricate stained glass windows had been a part of her life since she moved to DC seven years ago and got a job in the lab at NCIS.

Looking around, Abby surveyed the people before her and smiled. Tucking her hand into McGee's elbow, she turned and lead them in. Exchanging brief hellos with parishioners she knew, they made it to her pew without incident. When Abby looked down the row after they were all settled, she was disappointed to see Jenny sitting beside Ziva, who was at the end.

After that came Tony, Tim, and herself, then Gibbs, Ducky, and Jimmy on the other end. She pouted momentarily. So much for getting Gibbs and Jenny to sit together. It made Abby happy though, a moment later when she realized what perceptive guys she had in her life. McGee nudged her and smiled, while Gibbs slipped his hand over hers. It was nice to feel loved.

Up at the front of the church and on every window sill, candles glowed. There were no other lights and the effect gave one a sense of peace and reverence. Then the choir rose and began to sing. "Silent night, holy night..." and each person there truly felt that this night, this eve before Christmas, was holy.

The service lasted an hour and afterwards everyone agreed that Father Nate's retelling of the Christmas story had let them see it from a new perspective. Jenny laughed and commented on how cute the kids had looked as they filed up the aisle to become part of the living nativity.

At the sanctuary doors, Father Nate took Abby's hand and bestowed a smile on the entire group.

"Merry Christmas Abby! So good to see you tonight. And who are all these folks you have with you?"

"This is my family Father Nate." She cast a glace over her shoulder that dared any of them to argue with her, but none of them did. She put her hand on McGee's arm. "This is Tim." She looked beside him. "And Tony." Stepping to the side, she included the rest. "Ducky, Jimmy, Dir- um...Jenny, and you already know Gibbs."

"Of course," the man reached for Gibbs' hand last. "Mr. Gibbs. I'm so glad you all could make it. Have a wonderful Christmas." Then he turned to greet the next person in line.

With a bit of creative talking and maneuvers, Gibbs and Jenny managed to get Abby to leave first, with all the rest following her, and everyone giving their solemn promise to show up at Ducky's for dinner the next day. When they were the only two left, Jenny looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"Well Agent Gibbs, it seems that my security detail has mysteriously vanished. May I have a ride home?"

Gibbs looked at her like he was going to kiss her right where they were standing. But he didn't. Instead he offered his arm and lead Jenny to his car, opening the door for her and everything.

"My pleasure Director," he murmured close to her ear.

Once they were back at Jenny's house, Gibbs started a fire in the library while she went to change into something more comfortable. He met her at the doorway to the kitchen, before she could turn the coffee on. When Gibbs wouldn't let her go any farther, Jenny looked at him questioningly. In response, Gibbs pointed up.

"I think we've avoided it enough today, don't you?"

Jenny's eyes flickered up and caught sight of the mistletoe hanging innocently above them. Her eyebrows shot up. "And how did you manage that Jethro?" It hadn't been there when she left the house two hours ago.

He shrugged and gave her a half-grin. "I may have bribed Noemi." Jenny chuckled and Gibbs looked at her expectantly. "So?"

She smiled and lifted her face to his, honouring the age old tradition that she would never dream of arguing with as long as he was looking at her like that. The couple shared a long, slow, sweet kiss before Gibbs pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Jen."

Jenny couldn't remember that last time she'd been this happy at Christmas. And it was all because of one handsome, silver-haired gentleman that she loved with all her heart. One of these days, she'd get up the courage to tell him again.


	9. Loving Looks and Tried Traditions

Gibbs woke to a sound coming from downstairs. Without stopping for his shirt, he grabbed his gun and silently descended to the first floor. Someone was in his kitchen. Gibbs hadn't even reached the doorway when a voice called out.

"Burglars don't usually bring breakfast Jethro."

Gibbs closed his eyes and let the gun drop to his side. "What are you doing here Jen?"

"Merry Christmas to you too," she replied with a smile in her voice. "You know, if you had a lock on your front door, you wouldn't wake up to unannounced company."

"What do I need a lock for when I have a gun?" he asked practically.

Jenny leaned her head around the doorway. "If you locked the door intruders would be forced to announce their presence with something a bit more obvious than high heels."

Gibbs moved forward and kissed her, interrupting the survey she was doing of his attire. When he pulled back, Jenny looked him up and down, grinning.

"Looks like I should break in more often." She slid her fingers down his bare chest, her nails scraping lightly through his chest hair.

"Jen..." Gibbs warned. Standing that close she was too tempting and in a minute he wouldn't have much control over his actions.

Taking the hint, Jenny headed back into the kitchen. "You're in charge of the bacon." She tossed the comment back over her shoulder.

Gibbs released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned to go back upstairs. He definitely needed to get dressed. While pawing through his drawers looking for something suitable to wear, his eyes fell both on the calendar and Jenny's wrapped Christmas present. He'd done it all by himself and was feeling pretty proud of how it turned out. Shannon used to wrap all his gifts before.

Suddenly Gibbs remembered that there was something else special about this day - it wasn't just Christmas. Not that he'd forgotten, he simply...thought about it late. Grabbing his cell phone, he used an operator to track down a store he remembered hearing about several times back when Jenny was still on his team.

Lucky for him they were usually open for a couple of hours early on Christmas day, for guys like him who got their ideas when other stores were closed. Maybe he could still surprise her. A smile spread across his face. He was looking forward to that moment.

**NCIS**

Gibbs appeared back in the kitchen several minutes later and leaned against the wall, lazily watching Jenny stir something in the frying pan.

"Thought you couldn't cook."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle eggs Jethro."

Gibbs glanced quizzically at the table. "You brought your own cooking stuff?"

"Says the man who lives off takeout. I wasn't certain if you'd have the necessary things to make actual food," Jenny teased.

"I own a frying pan Jen." He moved past her and reached into the bag for the package of bacon.

"Good, because I always burn bacon."

Gibbs glared at her. "Stay away. This is men's work."

Jenny laughed and let the comment go. Reaching into the container beside the stove, she sprinkled something into the creamy egg mixture.

"You're adding cheese? To scrambled eggs?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Yes Jethro, it's called a new experience. Live a little."

He grumbled something under his breath about people messing with his breakfast.

"You're welcome," Jenny added with a pleased expression on her face.

Not too much later Gibbs and Jenny were sitting at the cleared off kitchen table enjoying hot cheddar scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and nicely browned toast, courtesy of Jenny, who claimed it was her specialty.

Finally Gibbs looked up and smiled. "Eggs are good."

Jenny bit back the 'I told you so' and sipped her coffee. "It's a beautiful day," she said at last, her eyes focused out the window. "What do you want to bet that Abby woke McGee or Tony up early to make a snowman with her?"

Gibbs snorted. "I don't make bets against Abby. Girl's capable of anything. We're just as likely to be pulled into a snowball fight at Ducky's later this afternoon."

Jenny's forehead wrinkled. "What time are we supposed to be there?" This was the first year Jenny had been invited. They hadn't known her well enough last Christmas.

Gibbs shrugged. "Dinner's always at 5 pm, but Abby may want us to show up earlier for drinks and 'family time'." He shook his head. "She's convinced we can just be our own family."

"And who says she's wrong?" Jenny asked, her expression softening as she laid her hand on his.

Gibbs wasn't sure what to say to that. In the back of his mind he was already expecting that he and Jenny would be family one day in the near future. And Abby had dubbed them 'Mommy and Daddy' early on. The Goth herself had been playing Gibbs' daughter for years. His team bickered and fought and teased like siblings, and Ducky had always been the grandfatherly type.

"Aw heck," he said, giving up. "Why not? It's not like anyone can say no to Abby."

"Why don't you call her and say 'Merry Christmas'?" Jenny suggested. "Then you can find out what time she's expecting us as well."

Gibbs reached for his cell phone. "I'm actually surprised she didn't call and wake me up before you got here." Hitting speed dial #9, Abby's favourite number, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Jenny heard Abby's perky voice pick up on the other end of the line.

"Merry Christmas Abs," Gibbs smiled, holding the phone away from him as she shrieked.

"Gibbs! Hi! Merry Christmas! Are you at home? Of course you're at home. Where else would you be at 0900 on a Saturday? You're coming tonight, right? You said you would. Four o'clock at Ducky's, don't forget! Oh, guess what? McGee and Jethro came over and we're building a snowman. He's going to be Frosty 2.0. McGee brought me a Caf-Pow. Wasn't that sweet?"

Gibbs chuckled while Abby's comments kept going. Finally she ran out of breath. "Thanks for calling Gibbs. Gotta go, Timmy and I need to find wings for Frosty. See you tonight, bye!" She hung up without realizing he hadn't said anything.

Jenny had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter. "I win!" she managed at last.

Gibbs raised one eyebrow. "We didn't bet."

She took a deep breath. "Fine. But if we had, I would've won."

"You been taking notes from DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Jenny shook her head. "But I'm sure I can come up with lots of interesting 'consequences' for when we are betting." Gibbs' eyes narrowed and Jenny just flashed him an innocent look.

They were mostly finished with breakfast now and began to clean up. Gibbs waved away Jenny's attempt to start dishes. She never did them at her own house, only at other people's.

"Leave them. It's time for presents."

Her eyes twinkled. "Presents huh? I like the sound of that." She reached into her purse for a rectangular box with a bow on it. "Livingroom?"

"Works for me." Gibbs surreptitiously checked his watch. His surprise would be here in half an hour, hopefully that would work. He'd have to time everything just right.

Grabbing Jenny's present off the small table in his entry, he turned when he heard Jenny's dismayed expression.

"Gibbs!"

His eyebrows rose. It wasn't often that she called him that. The meaning fell somewhere between 'Jethro' and 'Special Agent Gibbs' in terms of being in trouble.

He entered the living room. "What?"

Jenny looked shocked. "You don't have a tree."

Eyeing the space near the window where a tree used to sit, Gibbs returned her stare. "Nope."

Jenny held out her hands. "Why not? How can you have Christmas without a tree?"

Gibbs tried not to be obvious about sighing, but his voice was still softer when he answered. "Haven't had Christmas in a long time Jen."

She closed her eyes. "Oh...Jethro. I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean-"

He shook his head. "S'okay Jen. The holidays are just...a lot harder than all the other days." Gibbs took her hand and led her to the couch. "This Christmas morning it's just you and me."

Jenny blinked back her sympathy and nodded. "Mine first?" she asked, extending her gift to him.

Gibbs smiled. He had a lot of practice pushing back the grief that came when he thought about special occasions he used to share with Shannon and Kelly. "Now you sound like Abby." Lifting the lid off the box, he picked up the object inside and looked at Jenny. "This is a really nice chisel Jen."

She smiled. "I thought maybe you'd need it someday if you ever get tired of building boats you never sail." She touched the initials on the handle, _JG_. "It's actually not new. This tool belonged to an old Amish friend of my father, Jeremiah Godfrey." Memories began to come back, of being a small child exploring the huge farm Jeremiah and his family lived on. "Jim," she shrugged at Gibbs' confused expression, "we always called him Jim, loved to work with his hands. He made the most beautiful furniture. Some he sold and some was for family."

Jenny looked fondly at the chisel. "When his daughters were small, Jim made them each a trunk out of cherry wood and carved their names in the top, along with things that they loved. His girls cherished those trunks and I always wished my dad could do something like that. But my father commanded ships, he didn't shape wood. On my 13th birthday, Jim made me a trunk exactly like the ones his daughters had that I had admired longingly for years. I still have it, in the spare room upstairs."

She shook her head. "Sorry, getting a little lost on memory lane here. The point is, I saw Jeremiah a while back and mentioned I had a man in my life who loved to work with his hands. Jim went to his workbench and took out this chisel. He gave it to me and told me that I would know when it was the right time to make it a gift to the man I spoke of." Jenny's eyes met Gibbs'. "And this Christmas just felt like the right time."

Gibbs turned the tool over in his hands, thinking of the years it had been lovingly used for both family and strangers. "It's a treasure. Thank you Jenny." He lifted the small, flat item he'd wrapped onto her lap. "Your turn."

Carefully pulling apart the holiday themed paper covering her gift, Jenny exposed a silver picture frame. On the right side was the Eiffel Tower, and running around the frame small things that reflected the city. At the bottom, scrolled words read, _Forever Paris_, and under the glass was a picture of a younger Gibbs and Jenny, laughing in front of one of the fountains.

Gibbs tapped the frame lightly. "I carried that picture with me for years Jen. You and me - it was everything I loved about Paris. It's still downstairs in a drawer I think. But I wanted to remind you of where we fell in love."

"Oh," Jenny breathed softly, tracing their faces and thinking back to the day. _As if I could ever forget_, she thought fondly. Young and in love it has been a carefree moment captured for all time. She lifted shining eyes to meet Gibbs'. "It's perfect, thank you Jethro." Leaning closer, she traced one finger down his cheek before kissing him.

It was a pretty good thank you, Gibbs had to concede, and he poured more than just gratitude into the gesture as he kissed her back, thinking he could definitely get used to this. They hadn't been back together that long, and touching, kissing, holding were still such novelties. Gibbs began to hope he'd never get used to it, that they'd always be this thankful to have found each other again.

The doorbell rang, interrupting this moment. Jenny pulled back abruptly. "I thought you didn't have a doorbell."

Gibbs glared, seeing by the clock that his surprise was right on time, but annoyed that it was getting in the way of them making out.

"I do, but nobody ever uses it, they just walk right in like they own the place," he scowled at the door and turned his eyes back to Jenny. "We might have to do that again."

"Deal with your visitor," Jenny smirked, "and then we'll see." She got up and moved into the kitchen just in case it happened to be someone from the team, and hoped they wouldn't recognize her car.

Gibbs threw open the front door and tried to put on a relatively neutral face for the delivery man.

"Order for Gibbs?" the man asked.

"That's me."

"Sign here please." The man held out a pen and Gibbs scrawled his signature on the dotted line. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, thanks," Gibbs answered, taking what the man handed him.

Jenny heard the door close and called his name. "Jethro?"

"Yeah, it's fine. C'mere Jen."

She walked back into the livingroom, then stopped dead at the sight of him holding a bouquet of red roses. Her eyes widened. "Why?"

He grinned, pleased that he'd managed to surprise her after all. "Happy One Month Jen."

Jenny flew to him, nearly crushing her flowers as she hugged him tightly, then turned to breathe in the scent of the roses. "Oh, they're beautiful. Thank you so much!" Her eyebrows lifted. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Jenny shook her head, "who would've thought you would be sentimental?"

"It always helps when there's a reward involved," Gibbs pointed out.

Jenny put the flowers down and stood on her tiptoes, heels long since discarded. She brought her lips to his. "Happy One Month Jethro," she whispered, saying thank you again and again.

Gibbs smiled. So far it was a very Merry Christmas.

_A/N: I've decided not to do the "family dinner" scene. 1) because I don't have enough ideas and 2) because __**A New Beginning **__will likely have one and I don't want it to seem like a repeat. Hope no one is immensely bummed out about that. Don't worry, lots of other great moments coming up! One month down and seven still to go! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! You are all my heros! :D_


	10. New Year's Resolutions

_**8 pm, Abby Scuito's apartment, December 31**__**st**_

"Okay guys, listen up!" Abby said when everyone had finally arrived and found somewhere to sit. "According to my countdown," she gestured to her computer, "we have 3 hours, 58 minutes, and 55 seconds until midnight. Now, there's snacks, drinks, games, music courtesy of moi, and a stack of movies thanks to Tony. So help yourself and welcome to the Team Gibbs New Year's Eve party!"

Everyone cheered. Palmer checked his watch and looked around nervously. Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, holding her hands up. "One more thing everyone. I realize some of you may have another place or other people you wish to spend midnight with. While you're all welcome to stay and watch the dropping of the ball in Time's Square and grab a couch or floor later if you can't make it home, the party will officially wrap up at 11 pm for those who need to leave."

She met everyone's eyes and grinned. "While I'm at it, I may as well tell you to start thinking about what your New Year's resolutions are going to be because around 10 pm we're all going to sit down and make a list to put in this hat." Abby held up a black magician's hat. "Each person will be required to choose one resolution off their list to share with the group, so please make sure it's appropriate. After all, we're practically family and if we know what each other's goals are, we can at least try to help everyone meet theirs. Okay. That's it for now. Have fun, thanks!"

Abby grinned and hit the power button on the stereo. Typical but slightly toned down Abby music filled the room. Tony immediately leapt over the couch to grab the first pick on seats and set the TV volume to compete with the music. Abby called out that a game of Twister was going to start and she needed participants and an announcer. Gibbs uncrossed his arms and walked over to take the spinner from her.

"Thanks Gibbs!" Abby grinned. She scanned the room, which was crowded with eight people in total, and pulled Jimmy and Ziva towards the large white plastic sheet covered in different coloured circles. "Come on you guys, live a little!"

Ziva eyed the board suspiciously. "What do you do?"

"It's lots of fun. C'mon, just try."

Meanwhile, McGee had been dragged by Tony to watch _The Transporter_. "Classic high octane film that will leave your adrenaline pumping," Tony insisted.

Jenny, who happened to be sitting by Ducky, suddenly became a captive audience when he turned to her. "Isn't this party a lovely idea my dear? You know, this reminds me of a New Year's in Edinburgh when I was a lad..."

Jenny cast a helpless glance at Gibbs several minutes into the story and he just smirked. In the Twister game, Abby was having a riot playing pretzel, while Jimmy feared for his life every time he got too close to Ziva.

An hour later Ziva had taken McGee's place beside Tony, listening to him ramble about how awesome Jason Stratham, main character, was. Ducky challenged Tim to a chess game and they were intensely plotting strategy against each other in the corner.

Jenny, released from Ducky's endless, but entertaining story, joined Abby, Jimmy, and Gibbs, who had abandoned Twister for a journey through The Game of Life. Gibbs thought it was stupid but wouldn't tell Abby, Jimmy kept fumbling his pieces, still nervous in Gibbs' presence, and Jenny didn't miss the significant looks Abby was giving her and Gibbs every time they landed on a 'get married' or 'have a baby' square.

Finally a dinger went off just as both games were finished and halfway through Tony and Ziva watching _Enemy of the State_. Abby jumped up.

"Alright, it's New Year's Resolution time!" Tony started to complain but Abby made the sign for 'no'. "Put it on pause Tony. Your precious movie will be there when we're done."

Ignoring the groans coming from various corners of the room, Abby picked up a stack of black paper and white felt pens, making sure everyone got some. "You have ten minutes to think about it and write down your resolutions," she informed them. "Remember, one will be shared with the group. Then fold your list into four and drop it in my Houdini hat with your name on it. No peeking at anyone else's papers," she warned.

Reluctantly, though it was actually a good idea, the team members all found a place to sit and think. Ziva and Tony stayed on the couch, whispering as he tried to explain the point of New Year's resolutions. Gibbs and Jenny sat across the room from each other, so far having succeeded in not blowing their cover.

Gibbs scribbled down his most important resolution, the one that had come to him as he watched Jenny at their family Christmas dinner less than a week ago. _Within six months I will be married to Jenny Shepard_. It was hard not to grin as he looked at his plan in writing. Then he folded up the paper and slid it into his shirt pocket. One was enough.

Sitting in front of her computer, Abby chewed on the end of her pen as she thought. McGee wished he had something other than 'Finish novel' on his list. Finally he added, 'Talk to Abby about what we are'. Sometimes their relationship wasn't that clear. And Tony gleefully added item after unattainable item to his New Year's resolutions.

Ducky, who put careful thought into his goals every year, had no trouble coming up with numbers one through seven. Jenny found her list slightly depressing - 'Go out more', 'Leave work at the office', 'Reconnect with Rachel', 'Get to know the team', 'Ask Jethro about Shannon and Kelly'. Jimmy couldn't get past 'Write Mom once a week', and 'Pass finals'.

When ten minutes was up, Abby dropped her paper in the hat and the others set down their pens and followed suite. Then she picked the first paper her fingers came to.

"McGee," she announced.

Blushing, Tim stood up and opened his list. "I want to improve my shooting."

Gibbs nodded. It was a good choice. The case where he was under investigation for shooting a cop had taught their probationary agent a lot.

Tony scoffed. "That's the best you've got Probie?"

McGee shook his head and picked the next list. "Don't laugh too loudly Tony. You're next."

Tony cleared his throat and stood before the group. "This year I'm going to beat Ziva in a shoot out." He grinned at his partner and she rolled her eyes. Tony reached into the hat and came up with another name. "Ducky."

The ME rose and came to the front. "Thank you Anthony." Opening his list, he scanned for the starred item. "My goal is to improve my knowledge of Vexillogy. It's the study of flags. Rather fascinating really. Did you know-"

Abby stood again. "That's really interesting, thanks Ducky." They all knew how he could go on about certain subjects and nobody really wanted to be there all night.

The older man looked offended for a moment before drawing the next name. "Jennifer."

Jenny joined them and reached for her list. Looking out at the group, she smiled. "This year I want to have a flower garden again. There hasn't been one at my house since...well, for a long time." She locked eyes with Gibbs for only a second before choosing the next paper. "Abby."

Abby jumped out of her seat and skipped to the front of the room. She opened her paper and took a deep breath. "I'm going to discover something new and get published again." Grinning when no one argued with her, Abby looked at the name on the next folded piece of paper. "Jimmy, your turn."

Jimmy pushed his glasses up and shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I want to pass my med school finals," he said in a rush.

The last list belonged to Ziva and she rose before Jimmy could say anything. Without looking at her paper, Ziva smiled. "I will learn Mandarin this year. It will be a very useful language."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Great. Just another way to confuse you when it comes to English."

Ziva ignored him and sat again.

Abby stood up and looked in the hat. Frowning, she shook it upside-down but nothing came out. She turned around, eyebrows raised, and both hands on her hips.

"Gibbs, where is your list?"

With no expression at all, Gibbs just stared at her and shook his head once.

"Oh come on!" she pleaded. "Everyone else shared."

"Confidential," Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs," Abby whined, "that's not fair."

He shrugged. "My rules."

They had a stare off for several seconds and finally Abby's shoulders dropped. "Fine," she muttered. "But you're no fun at all."

"Heard that," Gibbs said and Abby ignored him.

She turned to the group. "Okay guys, it's ten-thirty. If you need to leave, go, otherwise you're welcome to stay and continue the fun." Glancing at her countdown, Abby smiled. "1 hour, 29 minutes, and 34 seconds 'til midnight!"

With a mumbled excuse, Jimmy hastily made his exit after saying 'Happy New Years' to everyone. Ducky stood as well.

"Thank you Abigail. It's been a most enjoyable evening but I better be off now as well. Mother and I always spend New Years together." He kissed her cheek. "See you Monday my girl."

Abby gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming Ducky."

As they'd already arranged, Jenny was next in line to go. "Unfortunately the paperwork doesn't stop, even for New Years. Thank you for having me Abby."

"Glad you could come Director."

She left without looking at Gibbs. Abby and McGee straightened the room, moving furniture back into place and throwing out garbage. Abby's eyes lit up when she turned around and saw Gibbs still there.

"Are you staying Gibbs?"

He hated to disappoint her, but Gibbs already had plans. "No Abs. I've got a boat and some bourbon with my name on it." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Be good."

' Abby grinned. "Of course. Happy New Years Gibbs!"

"Happy New Years Abby."

When it was down to just the four of them, Abby flopped down on the couch beside Ziva, leaving Tim to take the chair.

"So, what are we watching?"

**NCIS**

Gibbs arrived at home to find Jenny exactly where he'd expected her to be - curled up on his couch with a book, and already changed into comfortable clothes. She looked up when he walked in, a smile lighting her face.

"Think they know?"

He shook his head. "We barely said two words to each other all night. And if Abby knew, she wouldn't be able to hide it. I think we're safe."

"Good," Jenny smiled. She eyed his clothes. "Want to change? I already put coffee on."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Thanks Jen. Be right back."

Jenny went back to her novel while Gibbs went upstairs. He was back soon in sweats with a mug of coffee, noticing the chill in the room.

"Want a fire?"

She smiled and stretched like a cat. "That would be lovely."

While Gibbs set it up, they chatted about the evening. When he was sitting down beside her, Jenny leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Did you enjoy the party Jethro?"

"I'm enjoying this more," he said, grinning as he put his arm around her. "Anything on your New Year's resolutions list you want to tell me?"

Jenny ran through the goals she'd set down and shook her head. "Not just yet. You?"

Gibbs leaned closer, his breath tickling Jenny's ear as he whispered. "You know, they say that if you spend New Years with the one you love, you'll be together forever."

She rested her head against his cheek. "Is that a fact Jethro?"

He kissed her hair. "Oh, I plan on making it a reality Jen."

Jenny's breath caught and she pulled away to see if he was teasing, but the expression on his face was very serious. Gibbs searched her eyes at the same time, wondering at her reaction. But all he saw in them was joy and anticipation as she showed her approval with a kiss full of love on his lips.

"Don't wait too long," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close.

The comment earned her another kiss. For a long time they sat cuddling on the couch, enjoying this time together. And when the clock chimed midnight later, it was not just one New Year's kiss they shared, but several.


	11. Headaches and Holding Hands

Two weeks after New Years, Jenny woke up with a pounding headache and the scratchy feeling of an impending sore throat. _Wonderful_, she thought, _just what I need. The Director doesn't get to take sick days_. She tried to sit up and discovered that not only was her whole body sore, but the movement caused her stomach to threaten to rebel.

After several moments of laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, Jenny attempted to get up again, much more cautiously this time. Making it to the shower without incident, she dared to hope that the nausea was a one time, momentary thing.

Washing, and shampooing one's hair should not be this exhausting, Jenny decided when she got out of the shower after ten minutes under the hot spray. It took all of her focus just to get ready for work. She even opted for lower heels this morning, not certain she'd be stable enough in her regular high ones.

Jenny was extremely thankful for her security detail that morning, knowing she would've been a hazard if she was driving herself. Arriving at NCIS later than usual, Jenny didn't even glance into the bullpen to see if Gibbs was there. She went straight to her office, murmured a 'good morning' to Cynthia, and collapsed into her chair, eyeing her couch with longing.

_Maybe I'll take a quick nap later_. The thought became a fleeting hope when the phone rang. Jenny took a deep breath and picked it up. "Director Shepard."

**NCIS**

Midway through the morning, Gibbs climbed the stairs to Jenny's office carrying two cups of freshly brewed coffee from their favourite shop down the street. Cynthia must've left on an errand because her desk was empty and Gibbs was glad not to encounter any interference.

Balancing both cups in one hand, he opened Jenny's door, surprise and concern flooding him when he saw her leaning back in her chair. The blinds were drawn behind her and the lights off. Her eyes were closed and Jenny had a less than pleasant expression on her face.

He shut the door quietly and walked over to her desk. "Jen?"

It seemed to be a great deal of effort for Jenny to open her eyes. She tried to sit up straighter and smile when she saw him. "Hello Jethro."

The raised eyebrow he directed at her expected more of an explanation but Jenny didn't appear to notice it.

"Why's it like a dungeon in here?" he asked, handing her the steaming cup.

Jenny took a deep breath and sipped the hot liquid gratefully.

"Jen?" Gibbs prompted again.

She shrugged. "It's a little bright out today."

His eyes narrowed, _Bright out, my butt_. "You take anything for that headache?"

Jenny tried to glare at Gibbs but her eyes were too tired. "Some Tylenol."

Ignoring her feeble protests that she was fine, because she was clearly lying through her teeth and he didn't even need the eye twitch to tell him that, Gibbs came closer and laid his hand on her forehead, frowning.

"You're kinda warm Jen."

Giving up the pretense of it not being so bad, Jenny groaned and leaned forward to rest her head on her arms. "That might explain why I feel so awful."

He put his hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging out the tension she always carried there.

"Don't do that Jethro," Jenny tried to tell him 'no'. "It'll just make me fall...mmm," she practically purred, his warm hands on her neck felt so good. "That's really nice."

Grinning because he loved when she melted under his touch, Gibbs kept up the slow, steady motions of his fingers while they traced and kneaded out the knots in her neck and shoulders. Jenny rolled her neck forward, taking a deep breath. Finally he'd done all he could do with her in that position, and moved to sit on the edge of her desk.

"Why don't you just go home Jenny? The agency could make it without you for one day."

Jenny rubbed two fingers back and forth across her forehead, wincing at the pressure inside her skull. She lifted her eyes to meet Gibbs'.

"I'm the Director Jethro, I can't just take sick days. It doesn't work like that."

Doing his best not to antagonize her as it would go against his goal of getting her to go home as soon as possible, Gibbs chose his words carefully.

"You're still human Jen. And you work twice as hard as half of the agents here. You need to take a break if you want to stay healthy enough to do this job."

Jenny surveyed the piles of paperwork covering her desk, the stack of phone messages Cynthia had stuck onto her metal holder, and the schedule on her computer screen. _It was so much easier being sick back in high school_, she mused. At least it didn't effect the workings of an agency responsible for people's lives. She sighed.

"I've got too much to do. I can't just leave." Even to her own ears, her reasons sounded weak.

"I bet Noemi would just love to spoil you with chicken soup and honey and lemon tea." It looked like he was going to have to resort to bribery to get her out of there.

Indecision wavered on Jenny's face, but the wave of exhaustion that swept over her made her long for her own bed. Suddenly she simply could not face another minute in this office. It seemed her decision was made.

"Alright, I'll go," she conceded. "But no bullying my assistant just because I'm not here Jethro."

His innocent expression didn't fool her for a minute. "Would I do that Jen?"

"Don't get me started," she muttered darkly.

Letting the comment slide, Gibbs slid his arm around her waist and helped Jenny to her feet. A moment later she had her coat on and he distracted her enough that her briefcase was left untouched by the desk. He didn't want her going home and reading files just because she had to spend the day in bed.

"I need to leave a note for Cynthia," Jenny remembered distractedly.

"I'll tell her," Gibbs offered. He kissed the side of her head. "Go home and get some sleep Jen. You look like you need it."

"You sure know how to make a woman feel good." Jenny's comment elicited a small chuckle from Gibbs but he didn't dare raise her ire by opening his mouth again. He'd learned a long time ago that sometimes it was better not to respond once she got to the point of not censoring her words.

A quick phone call put Jenny's detail on alert and Gibbs saw her to the elevator, his eyes holding sympathy for her misery.

"Feel better Jen," he said as the doors closed.

_Yeah right_, she thought, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes. All she wanted right now was a bath and then her bed. Or maybe just bed. And a bath later. Or maybe she wouldn't even make it out of the car. She was so tired she couldn't think and it didn't matter anyways. She was just glad to be going home. Getting out of bed this morning had not been her best idea ever.

**NCIS**

Three hours later the team was working on a new, very uninteresting case and making very little progress. Tired of scanning through meaningless documents unrelated to what they were looking for, Gibbs stood up.

"Going for coffee," he announced, not that any of them would dare to argue.

Tony looked up, anxious for a distraction. McGee was trying to find a needle in a haystack of old phone records, and Ziva was on hold again waiting for someone to get her an answer better than 'I don't know'.

It wasn't long before Gibbs' car pulled up in front of a brownstone townhouse near Georgetown. Out of courtesy for his sick girlfriend, and because her housekeeper still wasn't used to him just walking in like he had a right to be there, Gibbs knocked. Noemi opened the door.

"Mr. Gibbs, como estas?"

Letting the comment slide because his Spanish was as rusty as his French, Gibbs nudged the door open and entered. "How is she?"

The housekeeper shook her head. "Senora is still in bed. She was asleep before I could bring her food." She clucked her tongue like that was some sort of unpardonable offense.

Gibbs chuckled. "She'll definitely be wanting some chicken soup and tea later Noemi, don't worry." He looked up the stairs. "Gonna go check on her."

Unable to decide between lecturing him to let her sleep and knowing him being there would make her employer feel better, Noemi chose to say nothing and went back to the kitchen where her soup was simmering.

As he expected, the room was dark and Jenny was curled up on her side under the covers, one hand resting over her eyes. So she still had that headache. Gibbs couldn't tell from her breathing whether she was asleep or just resting, but he went into the bathroom anyways and ran a clean cloth under the cold water.

Back in Jenny's room, he folded the cloth and draped it across her forehead. Hopefully it would help with the fever and the headache.

"Thank you Noemi," Jenny murmured without opening her eyes, but when calloused fingers brushed down her cheek, she squinted up at their owner. "Jethro, what are you doing here? Don't you have a case?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing Jen."

"Been better."

Gibbs chuckled. "Can I get you anything?"

Jenny sighed. "You must think I'm really sick. You're not usually this sweet."

"Hey, I'll have you know I can be very sweet, thank you."

As if to prove his point, Gibbs gently climbed up on the bed behind her and got settled against the pillows. She always liked to have lots of pillows on her bed. It made him smile to realize how little they had actually changed since the last time.

Soon Jenny felt this fingers running through her hair and down her back, over and over again. She couldn't help but be relieved. He knew just how to make her relax. When she was almost asleep again, Gibbs took her hand in his and just sat there, content for the moment to watch her sleep.

**NCIS**

The next thing Jenny knew was Gibbs' phone ringing shrilly, interrupting their peace and quiet. He reached for it groggily, realizing he'd dozed off, and answered it gruffly to cover up the sleep in his voice.

"Gibbs."

"Hey Boss." It was Tony.

"Got something for me DiNozzo?"

"Um...not exactly," the senior field agent hedged. "The company is still stone walling Ziva despite multiple threats of damage to various body parts if they ever put her on hold again. McGeek can't find anything suspicious in the wife's phone records and, yeah. Basically, we've got nothing."

Gibbs sighed. Just what he wanted to hear. "Tell everyone to go home DiNozzo," he decided. "Nothing else is going to happen tonight."

There was silence for a moment. And then, "Are you sure Boss?"

"Don't make me repeat it," Gibbs warned.

"Got it." There was a click and Tony hung up.

He looked down to see Jenny watching him quietly. "Want some tea Jen?"

"Sure," she agreed, more to give him something constructive to do than for any other reason. Jenny knew he'd be happier if he felt like he was helping.

It had been nice, waking up to find him there beside her. And if he kept his promise from New Year's, that would soon be something permanent. Jenny was looking forward to when that happened. She couldn't imagine anything nicer than falling asleep beside him every night.

Down in the kitchen Gibbs found a note from Noemi about reheating the soup. Rummaging around in the cupboard closest to the door, he found everything Jenny used for making tea. Lemon juice from the fridge and a spoonful of honey were the foundation for the drink, while he waited for the water to boil. Pouring it in and stirring the whole mixture together, Gibbs carefully carried the hot beverage upstairs for Jenny.

When he entered the room she was asleep again, or maybe just resting her eyes. Putting one hand on her shoulder, Gibbs held up the tea.

"Mmm," Jenny smiled, "thank you Jethro." She took a sip. It was still very hot but it did feel good sliding down her throat.

Gibbs set it on the nightstand where she could reach it easily and went into the bathroom, returning quickly with a glass of water and two aspirins. Jenny reached for them without a word, needing something to combat the pounding in her head. When he was settled back beside her, he returned to playing with her hair.

"Feeling any better?" he asked quietly.

Unable to shake her head because it made the headache worse, Jenny settled for shrugging her shoulders weakly. "Not really. My head is a wreck and I'm still so tired even though I've been sleeping most of the day."

"Go back to sleep then Jen," Gibbs suggested. Her hand tightened on his as her eyes slid closed.

He thought briefly about waiting until she was asleep and then heading home himself, but several minutes later when Jenny rolled over and snuggled against his side, Gibbs decided that he had absolutely no motivation to move. After awhile he let the sleep take over his body as well, and fell asleep fully clothed, his arm resting comfortably around Jenny's back.

**NCIS**

The numbers on the clock showed 2:32 am when Jenny next opened her eyes. It was a relief to realize her headache was finally, mercifully gone. Then it dawned on her that she was wrapped around a warm body. She glanced up at his face, glad to see Gibbs was still sleeping. Jenny remembered Paris and how much she had loved falling asleep with him then. It had been so long, and even if it was just a one time thing, she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes again, letting the steady beat of Gibbs' heart soothe her back to sleep.


	12. Valentine's Variation

Shortly after the team had settled at their desks that morning, Abby came bouncing into the squadroom, grinning and waving and handful of red, heart-shaped cards.

"Do you guys know what tomorrow is?" she asked gleefully.

Gibbs, who'd already made up his mind to do something special and not forget the one holiday in February, kept his eyes on his computer screen with great effort, to prevent his gaze from seeking the catwalk in case Jenny happened to be there watching. Tony always knew when Valentine's Day was, even if it was a little difficult to keep three separate dates on the same night and see that the correct presents got sent to all the right women in his little black book.

Ziva held no affection whatsoever for the commercialized holiday. She had never celebrated it in Israel, although Tu B'av, in the summer, was still upheld as the Jewish Valentine's Day. She did however, like the little cinnamon candies that were so popular at this time of year. McGee preferred to forget the day existed, having had too many painful middle of February days in which he learned a relationship that he had once enjoyed was now over. But as they all knew, no holiday escaped the notice of their resident social planner.

Lost in their separate thoughts, no one noticed that Abby was getting impatient. "Hello?" she said. "What? Did you all forget to change your calendars after January? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day!"

Gibbs sighed. "We know Abs. What's up?"

"What's up?" she asked incredulously. "I'll tell you what's up - this." With that she walked to every desk and handed each member of the team a red, heart-shaped card.

Ziva opened hers and read the first line. "You are invited..." She looked up at Abby. "Are you having a party Abby?"

"Keep reading!" the Goth gestured.

"...to a night of team togetherness and camaraderie?" Tony ended the sentence like a question.

"You're not finished yet," Abby said in a sing-song voice.

McGee frowned. "Abby, the date on this card says tonight."

"Of course!" she replied like it was common sense. "I'm assuming you all have other plans for tomorrow night." Abby winked at the group.

Gibbs was squinting at the swirly writing on his invitation. "What the heck is _The Princess Bride_?" he asked.

"Gibbs!" Tony and Abby spoke at the same time in the same disbelieving tone.

"You don't know The Princess Bride? It's only one of the most romantic movies I've ever seen!" Abby declared passionately.

"Uh huh." Gibbs didn't really do movies. He didn't even own a VCR, let alone one of those fancy Blu-Shine, or whatever they were called, thingys.

"Come on guys!" Abby begged. "No one ever turns down a team movie night in the squadroom. You have to come!"

Ziva considered the offer. "I have never seen this film. I will be there."

"And I wouldn't miss the chance to see the Israeli ninja's reaction to 'as you wish'. Count me in Abs," Tony grinned.

Not that he would admit it, but Tim had seen the movie several times. Most of those times were with Abby, one in 10th grade English class, and once with his sister Sarah several years ago. It wasn't his favourite movie, but there was enough swashbuckling and witty comments to keep him entertained. Plus, Abby was right, they all knew better than to turn down one of her invitations.

"Me too," McGee finally volunteered.

That left only one. Abby advanced on his desk. "Gibbs..." her tone was both question and warning.

Gibbs nodded at her left hand. "Who else is invited to this party?"

She glanced down as if she'd forgotten the last red heart she held. Her face lit up. "Oh, this one's for the Director. I tried to get Ducky and Jimmy to come too but Ducky said he had some 'more stimulating mental activities' planned and would have to regretfully decline. And Jimmy," she shrugged. "He looked scared so I let him out of it."

The silver-haired man knew he was treading on thin ice now. If he said 'yes' immediately, it might look like Abby's plan to invite Jenny was what had prompted his response. And the last thing they needed were reasons for the team to guess that they liked each other as something more than old partners. However, he also couldn't just say 'no' to that look on Abby's face either. He sighed.

"We'll see." It was best to keep all of his answers as ambiguous as possible. More loopholes that way if he needed to get out of it.

Abby rolled her eyes, knowing it was the best she was going to get for now. Whirling around, she headed for the stairs to the Director's office. "2100 tonight, don't forget!" she yelled on her way up.

**NCIS**

Gibbs sat in one of the chair's in Jenny's office, sipping his fourth cup of coffee that day. Not bad considering it was already the middle of the afternoon. He spotted the red card on her desk and pointed at it.

"Coming tonight?" he asked.

Jenny steepled her fingers. "I told Abby I'd have to check my schedule."

"Got plans?" Gibbs was curious.

"That depends," Jenny smiled. "What are you doing at 2100 hours tonight Agent Gibbs?"

He smirked. "Are you asking me out Director?"

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "Are you refusing?"

Gibbs held up his hands innocently. "Me? Turn down a date with a beautiful redhead? You know me better than that Jen."

"Is that a yes, Jethro?" Jenny asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

He considered the question carefully. "Gotta keep it casual."

"Of course."

"Nothing to draw their suspicions."

"Definitely not."

"And of course, no making out in the back row."

"Jethro!" Jenny explained. "Please keep your thoughts professional."

Gibbs eyes raked over her tailored outfit, red hair flowing loose around her shoulders. "You don't exactly inspire 'professional' thoughts looking at me like that Jen."

"Are we going or not?" she asked, changing the subject quickly before they strayed into even more dangerous territory. The man was going to drive her to distraction one of these days!

He nodded finally. "Guess so. Wouldn't want to disappoint Abby."

"No," Jenny smiled, eye shining, "we wouldn't want to do that."

Getting up, Gibbs headed for the door. They had to keep their meetings short, so as not to give the team any reason for gossip. Tony often grasped at the feeblest of straws to confirm what he thought, that something was going on.

"So I'll see you down there at 2100?" Jenny called after him.

"Better make it a quarter to Jen. Always better to leave a little extra time where Abby is concerned."

"It's a date then," she smiled.

He looked over his shoulder and winked. "Yeah, it's a date."

**NCIS**

Five hours and forty-five minutes later, the team was busy rearranging the squadroom under directions from Abby, who held a large Caf-Pow cup in one hand, giving orders like she was in charge. And until Gibbs appeared, it seemed that she was.

"Push those desks a little closer to the wall Tony," she pointed. "We don't want to feel crowded."

"Ziva, the chairs should go in rows, you know, like at a movie theater. There are six of us, as long as the bosses decide to show up. Neither one of them would give me a clear answer," Abby muttered.

"McGee, did you get my laptop hooked up to the plasma alright?" she asked in her next breath.

"I've done this a hundred times Abby, picture should be up any minute," McGee answered patiently.

"Tony, you're in charge of popcorn," Abby tossed him two bags.

Ziva caught one of them. "I am coming with you. You burnt the popcorn last time."

"Me?" Tony protested. "No, I distinctly remember you setting the timer for five minutes instead of three. Do you know how much Accounting hated us for that burnt popcorn smell? It lingers for days."

"Nothing will be lingering this time. I am supervising," Ziva declared firmly, following Tony down the hall to the break room.

"All good to go Abby," McGee announced proudly, gesturing to the picture on the screen showing a young man and woman in clothes from long ago standing in front of each other near a pond.

"Thanks Timmy, you're the best!" Abby threw her arms around McGee's neck briefly. It took a second before he hugged her back and with a start she realized that he hadn't gotten a proper Abby hug in a long time.

"Am I missing something here?" An unimpressed looking Gibbs stood slightly in front of their red-haired Director a few feet away.

Tim and Abby leapt apart and Abby hastened to explained. "Nope, nothing to miss here Gibbs. I was just thanking McGee for getting the movie set up. Nothing to see, that's right. Well, actually," she amended, "there's quite a lot to see. Have you ever watched The Princess Bride Director?"

Jenny smiled wryly. "I'm afraid they don't show that one at FLET-C or in board rooms Abby. But I've heard good things about it over the years."

"You're going to love it!" Abby exclaimed enthusiastically. "There's sword fights and creepy giant eels and this neat grandfather who narrates and-"

"Abs!" Gibbs got her attention. "How about letting us watch it first?"

"Oh, right," Abby shrugged. "I'm just a little excited."

"We could hardly tell," Jenny sent a quick glance at Gibbs but he was doing his best to ignore her. Abby's observation skills made him nervous sometimes.

"Where are Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here!" Ziva announced, walking down the hall holding a large plastic bowl full of buttered popcorn.

"Awesome!" Abby grinned. "Where's the clicker?"

"I think it's my turn to use the clicker Abby," McGee interjected.

"It's my movie Timmy," she pointed out, crossing her arms.

Rolling his eyes, Tim knew it was better just to give in at this point than start an argument. "Fine," he handed the clicker over and Abby smiled triumphantly.

"Are you ready folks? Because this is a night you will never forget."

Tony dimmed the lights and Abby pressed play, then settled into her seat beside McGee. Tony and Ziva were in front which left Gibbs and Jenny with the last row of double seating. They took their places quietly, waiting until the others were focused on the movie before exchanging meaningful glances.

Even though she hadn't yet seen Abby's favourite movie, Jenny was suddenly captivated by the interactions between the team members. She didn't often get a chance to just sit and observe them. Tony and Ziva fought over who got to hold the popcorn bow, pinching and poking and giving each other dirty looks like a couple of teenagers. McGee watched Abby's face with rapt attentions as she pointed out her favourite scenes and quoted the best lines with Tony. Jenny had the impression that this was not the first time Tim had watched this movie and she bet he paid just as much attention every time, as long as a certain black haired forensic scientist sat beside him.

Looking over at Gibbs, who was doing his best to look interested in the movie when his thoughts were consumed with the woman beside him, Jenny wondered if he saw what she saw when he looked at his team. Probably not. The man could be completely oblivious sometimes. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smirking when it caught his attention. And then again, sometimes he noticed everything.

The movie hadn't even been playing for half an hour when Gibbs reached out into the dark and took Jenny's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. There were some benefits to being in the back row. Holding hands with his girlfriend while the rest of the team was too busy to notice was definitely the best. He caught Jenny's eye and smiled. She squeezed his fingers, the look in her eyes only for him. Then it occurred to Gibbs that Abby was right. This probably was a night he would never forget.


	13. Bad Days and Broken Promises

Jenny had been looking forward to this night for two weeks. Finally, her and Gibbs, alone together. She had waited to get dressed up for him, knowing that when she chose every little detail of her entire to make his jaw drop, she was likely to succeed. Jenny Shepard was an expert on dressing to impress.

Something had changed since that day Jenny had been sick and Gibbs stayed to take care of her. Their relationship felt more solid somehow, more permanent. And it warmed her from the inside out thinking what Gibbs might be planning after his words to her on New Year's Eve.

Smiling, Jenny fingered the rose that had been left on her doorstep this morning. She was already thinking of ways to say 'thank you' for the sweet gesture. Because they had plans, Jenny hadn't actually gotten Gibbs a present, but she did have a card for him and she'd spent a lot of time trying to get the words to come out right. She was looking forward to his reaction tonight.

**NCIS**

By mid-afternoon it was so slow that Gibbs was considering sending the team home. Long since finished with their paperwork, they were running out of ways to keep themselves busy. McGee was doing something on his computer and ignoring Tony. Having failed to rile the Probie, his senior field agent was entertaining himself by surreptitiously shooting spitballs at Ziva. And by the looks she was throwing him, if they didn't have something to do real soon, blood was going to be spilled.

With nothing else to concentrate on, Gibbs allowed himself the distraction of thinking about Jenny. Today was Valentine's Day and they'd been planning a night out together for the last two weeks. No paperwork to get in the way, no other appointments, and so far, no case.

A small smile played on Gibbs' lips as he tapped his pen on the desk and let his eyes drift up to the catwalk, where he could imagine Jenny standing and watching them. He was looking forward to some alone time with her. Just the two of them and a quiet, intimate restaurant, a whole night with nothing else on their minds except each other. All he had to do was wait another three hours and Jenny was all his.

**NCIS**

The shrill ring of the phone at 5:48 pm signaled a crashing halt to any plans they had for Valentine's Day night. Gibbs sighed as he disconnected the call.

"Dead petty officer on the USS Enterprise. Grab your gear." He tossed the keys at McGee. "Gas the truck. Gotta brief the Director. Meet you in the garage. Ziva, call Ducky."

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time and burst into Jenny's office just as she was signing the last of her reports for the night. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.

"You're early Jethro." When he didn't smile in return, Jenny frowned. "What?"

He sighed. "We got a case Jen." Gibbs saw the hurt flash in her eyes before her expression went carefully neutral.

Jenny took a deep breath and let the Director front fall back into place. Her smile was tight. "Of course. That is first priority."

"Jen..." he tried, wanting her to know he was disappointed that the plans they'd made mattered to him too.

She shook her head. "No need to explain Jethro. Go, your team is waiting for you."

Gibbs took a step closer and kissed her cheek. "Talk later?"

Jenny nodded vaguely. "Sure."

When the door closed behind him, she sank down on the couch and stifled the silly urge to cry. It was only a day, after all, just like any other. They could reschedule the date, it was fine. But no matter what Jenny said to try to convince herself that it was no big deal, she knew that it was.

She'd been looking forward to this night, it was special, and now she felt the heartbreaking disappointment flowing through her. As the Director she understood that the case came first. As Jenny, the broken date hurt and she just wanted someone to make it okay again.

**NCIS**

It was after seven by the time they got the scene processed, and Gibbs found a quiet corner somewhere to call and cancel the reservations he'd made. He felt bad about breaking their date, even worse for the look on Jenny's face, but they'd gotten a case and for once there was nothing else he could do. That made him feel worse. He loved his job but sometimes having no control over the hours or how it interfered with the personal life he was trying to have was a real pain.

Eight, nine, and ten o'clock melded into one another as the team interviewed people on the ship, friends, and family. Back at the bullpen, it was past midnight before they had all the background information on their petty officer and a suspect list. Now they could focus on theories. The only problem was, every single one they came up with was either lame or entirely implausible.

Down in Autopsy, Ducky and Jimmy were burning the midnight oil to get the autopsy finished so Gibbs and the team had more to work with. Abby had been supplied with extra Caf-Pows and the loan of McGee as her assistant should she require his help. But in the end, they hit the wee hours of the morning knowing little more than they had when they'd returned from the ship.

Finally Gibbs was forced to send everyone home to get five hours of sleep on the condition that they were back at NCIS and ready to work by 0700 that morning. They all agreed and the team slipped out together, Tony complaining to any and all who would listen about the great hardship it was to have to break multiple dates and still keep the 'hot' women involved happy.

Once he shut off his desk lamp and left the building, Gibbs drove over to Jenny's house. He knew it seemed stupid, he was exhausted and needed to sleep just as much if not more than Jenny did. But he had to see her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to get a hug and know that they were alright.

After parking in the driveway of her townhouse, Gibbs let himself in. Somehow, despite the late hour, he knew she would be waiting.

"Hey," he said softly at the open study door, "still mad?"

Jenny was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket and holding a mug of tea. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I wasn't mad Jethro, I was just extremely disappointed." She patted the seat beside her and Gibbs settled into the comfortable cushions. Jenny sighed. "This was supposed to be our night, I've been looking forward to it for weeks."

"Me too," he responded. She needed to know she wasn't the only one frustrated at the circumstances.

Jenny shrugged one shoulder, looking down. "For once I just wish our jobs hadn't gotten in the way of us being together."

Gibbs put his arm around her and Jenny curled into his side. "I'll make it up to you Jen, I promise."

Jenny's finger pressed gently against his lips. "Don't promise Jethro. It hurts too much when they get broken."

Gibbs kissed her finger, resolving somehow that this would be the last promise to her that he'd break. "I'll find a way to make it up to you Jen," he insisted, holding her close.

Together they watched the fire flicker behind it's glass prison and shared the silence. Jenny didn't immediately feel like everything was okay, but sitting there with the man she loved, she at least felt better. And maybe tomorrow would be happy again.


	14. Three Little Words

Two days after Valentine's Day, Jenny walked into her office after a meeting to find a folded piece of paper on her desk. Inside were seven words written in a familiar scrawl. _Tonight. 1900. Be ready. Formal dress required_. She noticed that the invitation was unsigned, but even without a name it was hard to mistake the brusque words as belonging to anyone other than one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She smiled. So tonight was the night. They would, hopefully, finally get the make-up date they deserved after their Valentine's plans had been taken over by a case. Jenny opened her desk drawer and pulled out the simple card she'd been waiting to give to Gibbs. She hoped the words meant as much to him as they did to her.

**NCIS**

The case they were working on was wrapped up by 1820 that night. Gibbs had positively forbidden life from interfering with his date with Jenny again. The team was sent home, reports were filed, and he just had two stops to make before picking up his favourite girl.

Once Gibbs was showered, dressed to the nines, and bearing a gift, he pulled into the driveway of Jenny's townhouse. Extending little used courtesy, he rang the doorbell before entering. It was, after all, a special occasion.

"I'll be right down!" Jenny's voice called from upstairs, so Gibbs picked a spot just in front of the stairs, glancing around the entry while he waited.

The rustle of fabric alerted him to Jenny and he looked up, having to exert great control to keep his mouth from falling open. She seemed to float down the stairs, surrounded by a cloud of shimmery red material. The dress was fitted to the waist and flowed out in an A shape to the floor, with the material gathered here and there for a slightly bunched look. Thin red straps rested on her shoulders, the gold jewellery gracing her neck and ears accenting her loveliness. The overall effect was amazing. Jenny looked dressed for a ball.

She smiled when she reached him and twirled around in the hall, showing off her dress. "What do you think?"

Gibbs swallowed, his mouth dry when he tried to speak, but all he could come up with was, "Wow."

Jenny chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Gibbs told her, handing over the bouquet of flowers he'd brought. He knew Jenny loved roses.

"Oh, thank you Jethro, they're beautiful." She breathed in the delicate scent of the flowers before moving quickly to the kitchen to put them in water.

When she rejoined Gibbs, he pulled her closer for a kiss. "Ready for that make-up date Jen?"

Jenny nodded. She'd been ready for weeks.

After helping her with her wrap, Gibbs took Jenny's hand and led her out to his car. The drive to the restaurant was quiet, but anticipation glowed in the air between them. At the entrance, Gibbs left his keys with the valet and offered Jenny his arm. She radiated confidence and happiness tonight and it captivated him. Jenny was so beautiful, maybe he didn't tell her often enough.

As they climbed the stairs, Gibbs leaned closer and whispered in Jenny's ear. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She looked up at him, red colouring her cheeks. "You can always say it again," she said softly.

His eyebrows rose. "Are you blushing Jen?"

"Tends to happen when I get a compliment from a handsome man," she responded.

"Why thank you," Gibbs puffed out his chest a little and swaggered. Jenny laughed.

"Don't let it go to your head Jethro."

A tuxedo clad waiter led them to a quiet table for two near the back.

"I can't believe you got us reservations at Palena on such short notice," Jenny commented as he held her chair out for her.

Gibbs shrugged. "Manager owed me a favour."

Jenny arched one eyebrow at him. "Must've been some favour."

He shook his head and took a sip of water. "Not telling Jen."

They took their time going through the menu and Gibbs ordered a bottle of wine while they made their dinner selections. Finally everything was settled and Gibbs met Jenny's eyes. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

Jenny tilted her head to the side. "Just trying to decide if I give you your present now or later."

Gibbs regarded her seriously. "I thought this date was our present."

Jenny shook her head. "Don't worry Jethro. You're not in trouble for not getting me something else. This date is enough." She shrugged. "I just want to add a little something extra."

"Now," Gibbs decided.

She smirked. "Impatient much?"

"Well, we've got all this time until our food comes..." he trailed off.

"I hope you're not implying that the company isn't stimulating enough," Jenny teased.

Gibbs frowned. "Jen..."

"Okay, okay, here." She pulled the card she'd worked on so carefully out of her bag and pushed it across the table. "Happy Valentine's Day Jethro."

It was a simple white card with a photo of the Eiffel Tower on it. The words scrolled overtop read, _Once My Valentine... _Gibbs opened the card and the sentence finished. _...Forever My Love_. Two brushstrokes joined together to form a heart and underneath were words in Jenny's handwriting.

_Jethro, this second chance with you is my dream come true. All the emptiness in my life since Paris has been filled again with you. For the seven years I missed you, I missed saying these words - I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, Jenny_.

He looked up into Jenny's eyes, shining with the joy of being together again. Taking her hand, he pressed a kiss to the back. "It's my dream come true too Jen," he whispered, blinking back the unfamiliar moisture.

Jenny tightened her fingers around his, drinking in his words. As much as she'd essentially said the words now, she wanted to hear them back. But she knew Gibbs would say them when he was ready, and they would have so much more meaning because she didn't push him to say them. So she smiled, and thought about how nice it was to be here with him.

**NCIS**

When their meal was done, Jenny talked Gibbs into sharing the chocolate souffle with her. They lingered over the sweet goodness and talked mostly with their eyes and a little with their hands. At last Gibbs had as much as he could take, not being a huge chocolate lover, and set down his fork. He took Jenny's hand again, which got her attention and cleared his throat.

"Just so you know," he began without fanfare, "I was going to do this before you gave me that card." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I've missed saying this to you Jen, I've missed it since Paris. I remember when we used to stand on the balcony together and watch the stars. I'd whisper it to you while I stood behind you, and I could feel your smile without even looking at your face." He shook his head. "And I can't believe it's taken me two and a half months of being with you to say it again, because I've meant it since day one of our second chance." He caressed her face with his eyes, noting that Jenny's eyes already held a sheen of tears. "I love you Jenny Shepard. Always have, every since I've known you, and I'm absolutely certain that I always will."

_I love you_. She hadn't heard the words since before, since things were right with Gibbs on their undercover assignment. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed them. Jenny did cry then, but it was just two tears that slipped down her cheeks and Gibbs used his thumb to lightly brush them away, trying not to mess up her make up. His soft lips graced her palm with a kiss but Jenny leaned across the table, wanting more than that. Gibbs met her lips with his, making the kiss soft and full, conveying the truth by his touch.

"I love you Jethro," she whispered, sitting back down. Jenny wished that they were in a less public place so she could throw herself into his arms, kiss him more than once, and say the words she'd held onto for seven years apart over and over again, to hear them from his lips and know he meant them with all his heart.

Gibbs must've been able to read some of what she was thinking in her eyes, because he signaled for the check and wasted no time in paying their bill. He laced their fingers together and kept her close while they walked out to the car. Back at Jenny's house, they sat in the driveway for a long time, making out like teenagers on their first date. Soft whispers into the air between them, gentle touches as fingers brushed skin, barely contained longing in both of their eyes.

Finally Gibbs pulled back from kissing Jenny, wishing this night could go on forever even though he knew it couldn't.

"Time to say good night Jen," he told her, wanting to laugh as Jenny tried to focused her glazed eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

It took everything Gibbs had to get out of the car then and help Jenny out. He walked her to the front door, kissing her passionately one last time. It killed him to say good night and then slowly walk away, but he'd decided that this time he would show Jenny she was worth waiting for. Gibbs had made up his mind and nothing could change his resolve, even if the look in Jenny's eyes that said she'd gladly give anything he asked made it waver for a moment.

Jenny stood in the doorway and watched the man she loved back out of the lane and drive away. Smiling, she stepped out of her heels and walked slowly upstairs. If this night wasn't the perfect recipe for good dreams, she didn't know what was. Gibbs, meanwhile, was busy making plans as he headed back to his house. Now that he'd finally said 'I love you' again, he was finally ready for what came next.


	15. Only One

Jenny loved Gibbs. Gibbs loved Jenny. Everything should be fine. However, happily ever after is only in fairy tales, real life still has bumps and causes a few bruises along the way. Knowing Jenny loved him was not something Gibbs took for granted. But when he saw her with all the men - Senators, politicians, Commanders, and other military guys - he couldn't stop his gaze from hardening or his fists from clenching.

He hated the way they looked at her, hungry eyes taking her in. He hated the way they touched her - a hand on her arm, brushing her shoulder, landing on her back. He hated that she smiled back, that she played along and let them think they had a shot. He hated that she didn't tell them all that her heart was his and no one else's, even if they didn't want to share their secret yet.

Did he think he was hiding it? Jenny wasn't blonde and she wasn't dumb. She'd been a good agent and she'd learned her lessons about observation and anticipation when she did her time on Gibbs' team. But the way he glared at her for a moment, his clipped words, how he pretended not to hear her sometimes, all because he'd seen her talking to another man? It was more childish than Tony baiting Ziva just to get a rise out of her!

Jenny wasn't even sure Gibbs was aware of his reactions. When they were alone, nothing stopped the love from being visible in his eyes. When he held her there was nothing on earth that could be wrong. But this...jealousy was something she didn't know how to fight with. Did he really trust her love that little? Did he not know that she wanted no one else? It was her job! She couldn't get around the fact that being Director put her in contact with a lot of men, that was how it worked. But whatever he was seeing, it was causing problems.

**NCIS**

Finally one night, Jenny got tired of it. Gibbs' jealousy was getting on her nerves and she was going to do something about it. He hadn't even spoken to her that day, not after he'd seen her laughing with Commander Williams, who happened to be a friend of her father, a man she'd known since she was in high school. Enough was enough!

Jenny threw her purse on the front seat of her car and drove over to Gibbs' house at eleven o'clock on a Wednesday night. She stormed through the door and down the stairs, cornering the man in his basement and glaring daggers at his innocent boat when he tried to use it to ignore her.

"I can't do this anymore!" she said loudly, giving no cushion for the beginning of the conversation.

Gibbs turned startled eyes to her, not catching her meaning.

"I understand that you feel threatened, I get that. I just don't know why." Jenny's eyes were pleading with him to make this all make sense without hurting either one of them. "Don't you know you're the only one Jethro? Don't you trust me?"

She was pacing back and forth, her words coming out like a flood. "I can't take it anymore, the looks and the cold shoulder whenever you see me with another man. Gosh Jethro, I haven't even looked at any other guy that way since we've been back together and it barely happened after I left either. No one compared to you."

Jenny shoved her hands through her hair before her movements stilled and she walked up to him, needing the reassurance, wanting to touch him. Her hands were warm and soft on his chest, her lips only inches from his.

"I love you Jethro. There's no such thing as competition. You need to know that, you need to believe me." She shook her head. "I deal with other men in my job, that's what I do. I wish it didn't affect you like this."

Jenny looked deep into his eyes, trying to find the love she knew. "Can't you trust me with your heart? I know I mishandled it last time and I've said a lifetime of 'I'm sorrys' since Paris. But I'm treasuring it now." Her hands came up to cradle his face. "What are you afraid of?"

Gibbs' arms were tight around her now, his face buried in her hair as he breathed in the lilac scent of her shampoo. "Oh gosh Jen, what do you think? All those politicians in their pretty suits, all the Senators and their polished smiles. They look at you like they think they should have a shot."

His eyes hardened for a second as he thought about it. "You turn heads everywhere you go, when you walk into a room all eyes are drawn to you. You've got nothing to show that we're together, there's nothing about you that claims you as mine. What if..." he stopped, dropping his head to her shoulder and trying to catch his breath.

"What if you finally realize you don't want to be with a guy more than ten years your senior? You deserve someone younger, richer, nicer. Not a crotchety, bitter, aging man who carries a gun and doesn't get along with reporters and-"

The rest of his words were cut off by Jenny's lips against his. She kissed him soundly and thoroughly, before pulling back to smile and shake her head at him.

"Silly man," Jenny whispered. "You are the one I want Jethro. Since Paris, you're the only one I've ever wanted and I never thought we'd get a second chance at this. No one will ever know me half so well as you do and I doubt anyone could love me even close to as much. I've told you before and I'll say it again, I'm not *kiss* going *kiss* anywhere *kiss*."

Gibbs let her words wash over him, closing his eyes before crushing her to him again, soaking in her nearness and listening to what she'd said repeat in his head over and over again. He kissed her neck and then her lips, drawing strength and comfort from her, knowing she'd meant what she said and it had been exactly what he needed.

"Tell me you love me," he said, his voice rough. "Say it again."

Jenny made sure she had his full attention. "I love you Jethro. And that's never going to change."

He brushed back her bangs. "I can't promise I won't be jealous Jen, but I'll just try not to let it show so much." Gibbs looked deep into her eyes. "I'd like to shoot them all for looking at you." He grinned. "I'm the only one who should get to think about you like that."

Jenny raised one eyebrow. "Think about me how, Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head. "For that, you will have to just wait and see." Their lips met again and he couldn't keep from smiling. "I don't kiss and tell."


	16. Proposals and Promises

Jenny and Gibbs had just finished supper and Jenny was looking forward to a relaxing evening in the library with him. It was still chilly at night, even for early March, so Gibbs started a fire and Jenny sat on the couch sipping her tea. He joined her a few minutes later, his fingers finding hers and weaving their hands together.

Jenny sat and watched Gibbs for awhile. He'd been unusually quiet tonight. Not that he'd ignored her or anything, it was just that he seemed to have a lot on his mind. She set her tea aside and slid a little closer.

"Something about the case bothering you?" Jenny asked.

They'd closed a rather high profile case earlier that day involving a senator who ordered a hit on a young Marine to avoid being discovered as an embezzler. They'd caught the guy and got a confession but that didn't always immediately mean case closed, even if, as Director, she preferred it that way.

Gibbs turned to her, looking confused. "What?"

Jenny shrugged. "You just seem awfully far away tonight. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing about the case," he answered without giving any more details.

"Anything you want to share?" Jenny queried. She didn't like it when she didn't know what was wrong.

Gibbs squeezed her hand and let out a breath. "You could say that."

Jenny faced him, giving Gibbs her full attention. She knew he didn't share things easily. "I'm listening."

He never let go of her hand, but before Jenny realized Gibbs had moved, he was down on one knee in front of her. Jenny's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Gibbs cleared his throat and looked into Jenny's startled eyes, which had already started to fill with tears even though he hadn't said a word yet.

Gibbs began. "Two years ago I never could've imagined asking this question again, but that was before you walked back into my life. It's taken us seven years Jen, but we're finally where we're supposed to be. You already have my heart, now I want to share my life with you. And not only that," he grinned, "but my bed too."

Jenny blushed and ducked her head while he continued. "I want to fall asleep beside you every night and wake up in your arms each morning. I've missed you so much for so long Jenny, I don't want to miss any more."

She was surprised by his words. Who knew Gibbs, former Marine with the stoic exterior and tough as nails attitude could be so sweet and romantic and...dare she think it? Sentimental. Jenny was learning to see a new side of him this time around. It gave her another reason to smile.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He opened it with one hand, not wanting to let go of Jenny. He hoped she couldn't feel his palm getting sweaty. Gibbs hadn't expected to be this nervous. It was then that he realized how badly he wanted her to say yes.

He took a deep breath. "I love you Jenny Shepard, with all my heart. I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

The tears slipped down Jenny's face before she could stop them and she nodded. Gibbs raised one eyebrow at her and Jenny found her voice.

"Yes Jethro," she said softly, laying her hand on his cheek. "I would be honoured to marry you."

She was in his arms before she could think and with Gibbs raining kisses all over her face. Then their lips found each other and Jenny lost track of everything except the feel of his mouth on hers, tasting her, claiming her, loving her. With Gibbs' hands tangled in her hair and her body pulled tight against his, Jenny thought she could die now and be a happy woman. But she amended it only a moment later. Dying was the last thing she wanted to do now. She was looking too forward to spending her life with her new fiancee.

It was a long time before Jenny had a coherent thought again and when she did, she pulled back from Gibbs a little and wiggled the third finger on her left hand.

"I feel like something is missing," she said, a sly smile on her lips.

"Do you now?" Gibbs asked. "Well, I think I can fix that."

He held the ring box out to her and Jenny took it carefully. She hadn't exactly been paying attention to it earlier. The ring was silver with three gorgeous, round cut diamonds set in a row.

"That was my idea," Gibbs said, pointing to the stones. "One for the past we share, one for our present together, and one for our future as husband and wife."

Jenny wanted to cry again just listening to him explain his reasons. "It's beautiful Jethro, thank you." She looked at him. "Put it on for me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," he grinned. Gibbs pulled the ring free of the box and tilted it so Jenny could see the words inscribed on the inside - _Past, Present, Future_. "So you never forget," he whispered, slipping the ring onto her finger.

Jenny held her hand out in front of her, admiring her ring, already loving how it felt on her hand. Gibbs put his arm around her and she snuggled against his shoulder.

"How long have you had it Jethro?" She wanted to know how long he'd been planning this.

Gibbs chuckled. "Started looking after New Year's, found it a couple weeks later. Had to send it away to get the engraving done. Only got it back just after Valentine's Day."

Jenny did the math in her head. "And you waited almost three weeks to ask? Jethro, when did you learn patience?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and held her a little tighter. "I had to make sure you knew I loved you before I popped the question Jen. And after last week..." He shrugged, remembering the night Jenny had confronted him about being jealous. "I knew I didn't want to wait any longer to ask you to be mine."

She leaned in and kissed him again. "I'm never going to regret saying yes." The warm glow of love and happiness spread through her, along with a slight pang of regret, because she knew she couldn't wear her beautiful ring at work. "So," Jenny asked after awhile, "any idea when?"

"Friday," Gibbs said immediately and Jenny laughed before she realized he wasn't joking.

"You're serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Sure, why not?" Gibbs replied.

Jenny closed her eyes. "First of all, you're crazy. Secondly, it doesn't give us a lot of time." A thought hit her. "Or were you thinking of eloping?"

Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm thinking about marrying you Jen, the sooner that happens the better. But, not eloping exactly. Maybe just grabbing a preacher and a witness and doing a small wedding." He'd done his share of big weddings and was hoping for something simple this last time. Only it occurred to him that this was Jenny's first wedding and he watched her reaction closely. "Unless you wanted something big?"

Jenny sighed, tracing the veins on the back of his hand. "We can't really, can we? Not if we're still keeping 'us' a secret."

Gibbs shifted so he could see her face better. "Do you want to tell Jen? I don't care, I'm happy to tell the world if that's what you want."

Jenny frowned at him. "Stop giving in if it's not what you really want Jethro, it's your life too, your choice. I'm not going to change my mind just because we don't agree on the how this is going to happen." She shrugged. "And anyway, I kind of like having it just between us. Really," she insisted when his expression questioned her statement.

"So...Friday?" Gibbs asked hopefully. He honestly didn't think he could wait much longer, not after seven years and three months.

Jenny shook her head. "Saturday," she smiled. "With the rest of the weekend for a honeymoon. I'm sure there's a conference somewhere that we can pretend to go to as Director and security detail. What do you think?"

"Saturday morning then," Gibbs bargained. "Two days will hardly be enough to make up for seven years."

Jenny's eyebrows rose but she didn't say anything about that. "What do we do for a pastor?"

Gibbs fingered her ring. "I can talk to the guy from Abby's church. He seems decent."

"Witness?" she asked, wondering who he'd want to tell.

"Ducky," Gibbs decided without even blinking. "He'll keep it a secret and we've known him the longest."

"We may be doing this fast Jethro," Jenny warned, "but this will be my only wedding day and I still want the white dress."

"I'll come shopping with you," Gibbs offered, completely out of character. Although few things appealed to him more than seeing Jenny in a nice dress. Unless it was seeing Jenny out of the nice dress.

Jenny swatted him. "You most certainly will not. You'll see the dress Saturday morning and not a second before. There's no breaking the rules on this one Jethro."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, figuring there was no use in fussing over it.

Jenny smiled. "We're getting married in two days."

Gibbs pressed a kiss to her hair. "Can't wait." He was silent a moment, then, "Hey, let's go tell Ducky."

"Right now?" Jenny asked.

"Why not?"

She couldn't think of a reason and grinned. "Okay."

It was crazy, but the night wasn't that late yet and Gibbs and Jenny were on too much of a high from their recent engagement to settle down or say good night, not just yet. So, less than half an hour later they walked up to Ducky's front door holding hands and grinning like fools. Gibbs knocked on the door instead of ringing the bell in case Victoria was already asleep. It wouldn't do to disturb Ducky's mother.

Ducky opened the door a minute later, taking in their linked hands and joyful expressions. He mirrored them with a smile of his own.

"I think you better come in."


	17. Forever and For Always

A mere 62 hours after his proposal, Gibbs waited impatiently on the back lawn of Abby's church with Father Nate behind him. Ducky had been on his left only a moment ago but had left to retrieve the bride from the choir room where she was dressing. The ME had been ecstatic to be asked to stand as the witness at their wedding. The surprise had been when Gibbs and Jenny realized their carefully kept secret wasn't a secret from their old friend.

The last two days had kept the couple busy. Gibbs had two jobs: get the marriage license and talk to the pastor. Father Nate, who knew Gibbs from seeing him at church with Abby every week, agreed to perform the ceremony and tell no one. There was nothing he liked better than seeing a man and woman joined together in wedded bliss.

Jenny had spent every spare minute she could find shopping for her dress and keeping that information from anyone wondering where she was disappearing to. She'd finally found it yesterday afternoon, and was extremely thankful it had been bargain priced and off the rack.

Her dress was a shade more ivory than white, floor length, with little cap sleeves. It was overlaid with intricately designed lace sprinkled with seed pearls. The bodice hugged her figure while the narrow skirt hung close to her legs. Jenny was looking forward to seeing Gibbs' face when he saw her in it.

And now it was finally nine o'clock on Saturday morning, time to walk down the aisle, a white runner spread on the grass, and marry the love of her life. Ducky, who was doing double, triple, and quadruple duty serving as a substitute father of the bride, best man, witness, and wedding photographer, tapped on the door and peeked his head in, interrupting her musing.

"Oh Jennifer," he said with a smile, "you are lovely. Jethro won't be able to look away."

"Thank you Ducky." Jenny looked at her reflection in the mirror again. She'd kept her make up simple, left her hair down and loose the way she knew Gibbs liked it best, only the front was pulled back with pearl combs that had belonged to her mother. The small bouquet of white roses she held were tied with a blue ribbon for her father. Jenny wished they could've been here today.

"Let's get a picture and then I'll take you to him," the older man suggested.

Jenny gamely posed and smiled for Ducky's camera. She felt like she was in a dream as she took his arm and let her friend lead her out to the man who would be her husband in less than an hour.

The moment Gibbs caught sight of Jenny he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat and time stood still. His bride was radiant, beautiful as always, and glowing with the unique joy of a woman on her wedding day. The weather was cooperating nicely, it was a gorgeous, mild spring day, and Jenny's hair glistened in the sunlight. Her incredible smile was just for him and her gaze locked with his, never wavering as each step she took brought her closer to being his wife.

Ducky and Jenny finally reached the end of the aisle where Gibbs stood, anxious to claim her as his. The older man leaned up to kiss Jenny's cheek and she whispered a thank you to him. Ducky put Jenny's hand in Gibbs' and clasped his hands overtop for a moment, before snapping a quick picture and taking his place beside the groom.

Gibbs looked into Jenny's eyes and squeezed her hand. "Ready?"

Not trusting her voice, Jenny nodded and they both turned to face the pastor.

Father Nate grinned at them. "Welcome to your wedding." His gaze shifted to Ducky. "Do you give this woman to be married to this man?"

The ME smiled. "I do indeed."

"Wonderful," Father Nate smiled. "Then let us begin. I will say a few words about the union to which you are about to commit yourselves, after which it will be time for your vows."

To Gibbs' and Jenny's relief, the minister kept his comments brief but meaningful. Well, they would've been meaningful if the people involved were paying any attention, but Jenny and Gibbs were too focused on each other to have any attention left for anything else. Father Nate had noticed this and tried not to chuckle. Almost newlyweds always had trouble listening unless it was their significant other doing the talking.

Jenny's eyes drank in the sight of her fiancee. He looked so handsome and polished today in his rented tux, the silver tie bringing out the sharp blue of his eyes. All she saw there was love and longing...and a little bit of amusement when she realized the preacher had to repeat himself.

"Do you have the rings?" Father Nate asked.

Since Jenny had no one standing up with her, Ducky was in charge of the box holding both of their rings. Because they'd planned their wedding in two days, Jenny was glad Gibbs had already purchased matching wedding bands. His had been custom done with two raised, interconnected circles on top, the symbol of eternity and for their unbroken love and bond forever. After a little discussion, they had agreed to have the same phrase engraved on the inside, the same words they would use in their vows, knowing this was one promise they would never break - _I Promise To Be Yours_.

Gibbs took Jenny's thin silver band from the box Ducky held and put it on her finger, holding it just before the knuckle. He looked at the pastor and waited.

"Mr. Gibbs," Father Nate said, "please repeat after me. I take you, Jennifer-"

"Jenny," she corrected and Father Nate raised one eyebrow.

Ducky leaned closer to whisper to the minister. "I'm afraid she only allows me to call her that, Father, and I've known her more than ten years."

"Very well," Father Nate nodded. He looked back at Gibbs. "I take you, Jenny Shepard, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Gibbs' eyes never left his fiancee's as he repeated the words slowly. "I take you, Jenny Shepard, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Jenny didn't miss the soft emphasis he put on the word 'wife'. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. They were getting married. She tried hard not to blink, she didn't want to miss a moment.

"To have and to hold from this day forth," Father Nate continued.

"To have and to hold from this day forth," Gibbs repeated, smiling at the alternate meaning behind the words.

He'd been waiting a long time to have her, and there was nothing he liked better than to hold her close. Which he would do every single day, knowing that they could've never gotten this second chance, so every minute they spent together was a miracle.

"For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," the minister intoned the last line seriously.

"For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," Gibbs said.

As far as he was concerned, he and Jenny had already been through worse, this was going to be the beginning of the better part. He fully intended to cherish her, loving her had never been a question. Gibbs' new mission was to spend each day of their life together showing Jenny what a treasure she was to him. They had decided against using the phrase ''til death do us part', mostly because Jenny knew that was far too likely in Gibbs' line of work and she didn't want to think about losing him, not on the very day he became hers forever.

"Please say, 'I do'," Father Nate requested.

"I promise to be yours," Gibbs answered softly, slipping the band onto Jenny's finger against her engagement ring.

Father Nate shook his head. It was clear to him already that this was no ordinary couple. They were both stubborn and very determined to do this their way. But it was their day, it wasn't against the rules, and he had no problem with them being different. It was just interesting to watch.

"Jenny," he said. "Your turn."

Jenny took Gibbs' heavy silver band from the box and slid it partway onto his finger before looking back at the pastor. Her voice was clear and confident as she recited the words that would forever be cemented in her heart.

"I take you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forth. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. I promise to be yours."

Father Nate grinned. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together this day let no one and nothing separate." He turned to Gibbs. "You may now kiss your bride."

Gibbs cradled Jenny's face in his hands, looking tenderly into her eyes, soaking her in like he was memorizing everything about this moment, right here and now, with her.

After several seconds Jenny smiled. "Are you going to kiss me or not Jethro?"

"Don't rush me Jen," Gibbs said hoarsely. "I've waited seven years for this."

Jenny was trying really hard not to cry today, it seemed to be all she was doing lately between 'I love you' announcements and proposals, but Gibbs' declaration made it impossible to hold them back and several slipped down her cheeks.

Gibbs kissed a few of them and used his thumbs to wipe the rest away. Then he drew her even closer and Jenny closed her eyes as their lips met. There was no hurry, no rush to their kiss or this moment, and Jenny thought surely she would remember every second of it for the rest of her life.

When they finally broke apart, Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers, his gaze never straying from Jenny's eyes. "I love you Jen," he whispered.

"I love you," she said it back without hesitation.

In a quiet voice Father Nate said, "I give you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jethro and Jenny Gibbs."

Gibbs grinned. "Mrs. Jenny Gibbs. I like the sound of that."

Jenny put her arms around Gibbs' neck, smiling when he picked her up just as Ducky took another picture. "Me too," she whispered, kissing him again, knowing this was only the first of everything they would experience together as husband and wife, for the rest of their lives. She could hardly wait.


	18. Honeymoons and Heartbeats

It was only a little after ten am when Gibbs and Jenny arrived back at her house to change clothes so they could leave on their weekend honeymoon. Jenny thought back to her conversation with Cynthia on Thursday. It had taken some creativity to get a three day weekend together without telling an outright lie.

"Cynthia," Jenny called her assistant into her office.

"Yes Director?" She came in bearing Jenny's day planner in case something needed changing.

"There's a three day leadership conference for agency heads this weekend - Saturday to Monday. Will you please clear my schedule for Monday and see that Special Agent Gibbs is assigned as my protection detail?"

Cynthia nodded, jotting notes in the margin. "Is that on top of your regular detail Director?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "I think one agent will be fine." Cynthia frowned. "It's only for three days Cynthia," Jenny tried to reassure her assistant. "I'll be back in time for work on Tuesday. And I'm sure I'll have a ton of calls and agency related business to drown myself in when I get back. As long as we don't kill each other first," she laughed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Cynthia muttered darkly.

Jenny smiled. "Hold the place together for me?"

Cynthia sighed. "Of course." She added the information to the Director's schedule and left.

Gibbs squeezed her fingers and Jenny pulled herself back to the present. "Ready?" he asked.

Jenny smiled. "Just need to change. I'm all packed. You?"

"Go bag is in my trunk."

Releasing her hand, Gibbs got out and opened the door for Jenny. He never let go of her until they reached her front door. She unlocked it and pushed it open but Gibbs held her back.

"Put your arms around my neck."

Jenny raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

Warily Jenny did as he asked, laughing in surprise when Gibbs put one arm around her back and the other under her knees, effectively sweeping her off her feet.

"Jethro!" she cried. "You crazy man! What are you doing?"

He stepped inside the door. "I thought it was obvious Jen. I'm carrying my bride across the threshhold."

Jenny shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, now that we're married you turn into a hopeless romantic?"

Gibbs set her down slowly. "I've always been one Jen. It's just been buried for a long time." He kissed her again, savouring the taste of her lips as if they'd never done this before.

Jenny was breathless when he pulled back. "Shouldn't we save this for the honeymoon?"

Gibbs grinned. "Go get changed then."

She started up the stairs and Gibbs followed her. His regular clothes sat in a pile on her bed. _Their bed_, Jenny corrected herself, looking so forward to the days and weeks and months and years of them sharing a life together. Gathering her clothes, Jenny suddenly realized she needed help getting out of the dress.

"Jethro, can you get the zipper?" she asked over her shoulder.

He was at her side in seconds, his hands warm as they slid up her arms. Jenny shivered at the intimacy in his touch. It seemed so strange and wonderful to her, that they now had permission to do this, to be together however they wanted.

Gibbs' fingers found the hidden zipper and he slowly pulled it down, the knuckles of his other hand brushing the bare skin of her back. He pushed the cap sleeves off her shoulders and the dress slowly fell slowly to the floor, leaving Jenny standing there in ivory silk panties and a strapless bra.

His eyes took her in hungrily, it had been so long since he'd seen Jenny like this. Gibbs pulled the combs from her hair so it all hung freely down to her shoulders. Jenny never did anything to stop him as his traced her curves and his fingers ran up her spine.

But when Gibbs started toying with the clasp on her bra, Jenny slowly turned around. "No skipping ahead Jethro," she whispered, "we haven't even left yet."

Gibbs linked his hands behind her back, loving the feel of her soft skin. "You forget this is allowed now Jen?" He breathed the question against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder to under her ear.

Jenny pushed away from him. "Stop," she said firmly. "Don't rush it Jethro. We have all weekend to be together and every weekend after that."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You're killing me here Jen."

Jenny tossed her hair and turned around, heading for the bathroom. "You started it."

"Hey," he protested when she closed the door, "don't I even get a peek?"

Jenny poked her head around the door. "Would you be able to control yourself if I let you look?"

"Fine," Gibbs groused, conceding to her logic. "But you're taking all the fun out of this newlywed thing."

"Just wait until this afternoon Jethro and I doubt you'll have anything to complain about."

Gibbs whipped his gaze back to hers at this statement and saw his longing reflected in her eyes. "That a promise Jen?"

Jenny laughed. "Get changed," she ordered, just in case he was thinking something else.

It took Gibbs all of two minutes to change, but another five to wrestle his rented tux neatly back into the garment bag so it could be returned on Tuesday. Jenny came out of the bathroom shortly after with her hair pulled back and make up fixed. She looked comfortable and casual in her favourite jeans, a long sleeved emerald green top that matched her eyes, and flats replacing her usual heels.

Gibbs met her by the bed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight while his fingers worked the elastic out of her hair.

"Jethro," Jenny warned, leaning back.

"It looks so good down Jen, and it's harder to play with when it's tied back."

She lifted her face to him, giving in. "Gotta kiss me if you're going to mess up my hair," Jenny said softly.

Gibbs grinned. "I think I can manage that."

He pressed his lips gently against hers, but Jenny tightened her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Gibbs gave in and deepened the kiss, winding his fingers into her hair and wishing they were already at their hotel. Jenny finally broke the kiss, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

She wiped her lips and smiled. "Giving me something to look forward to Jethro?"

His eyes darkened and he wrapped his fingers around hers. "Let's get outta here."

**NCIS**

They'd reserved a room at a hotel in a city in Maryland, not wanting to take the chance of being seen if they stayed in DC where people knew them. Laurel was a relatively good sized city concierge about twenty thousand residents that was still able to retain a rather small town feel.

Only forty minutes from Washington, it was a good compromise to actually going away. Three days was too short a time to actually leave the country, as much as Gibbs had fantasized about a quiet, secluded beach with Jenny laying beside him in a barely there bikini. But as far as he was concerned, any time alone with her was time well spent.

It wasn't quite eleven-thirty when they arrived in the city and Jenny absolutely refused to go to their hotel before they got something to eat. It seemed that in all the excitement, she'd skipped breakfast that morning and was now starving. As much as Gibbs' mind was on anything but food at the moment, he certainly wasn't going to deny Jenny anything, not on their first day of marriage.

They ate a quick lunch at a little café Jenny liked the look of, but spent more time looking at each other than actually eating the salad and sandwich they'd ordered. When Jenny glanced at Gibbs from under her eyelashes and rubbed her foot gently on the back of his ankle, Gibbs was suddenly sure Jenny wanted to be at their hotel as much as he did.

They walked into the lobby holding hands and carrying their overnight bags. At the concierge desk, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist and stood there looking proud as a peacock while he gave their name for the reservation.

"Gibbs," he said smugly, "Mr. and Mrs."

"Ah yes, the honeymoon suite, of course," the man smiled. "Right this way please, George will show you to your room."

Jenny stared at Gibbs. "You booked us a honeymoon suite?" she whispered as they followed the porter.

He seemed to be enjoying her reaction and just grinned, not wanting to say anything else until they were alone.

George sent the elevator up to the sixth floor and lead them down the hall to the last door. It opened into a large room with a light, airy feel. Sliding glass doors across the floor opened onto a small balcony and right now the sun shone through, lighting up the room.

There was a small sitting area with a wicker couch and two chairs, all sporting white cushions. To the left was the bathroom and Jenny only caught a glimpse of the large bathtub and smaller shower with doors, but it looked nice. The bed was obviously the focal point though, tall and white with a sheer white canopy draped over the pillows and top half of the covers. Rose petals lay scattered over the bed and a candle glowed on each nightstand.

Gibbs pressed a bill into the porter's hand and George quietly left them. Jenny turned to him with shining eyes.

"It's beautiful Jethro. I can't believe you did this!"

He pulled her close. "I wanted it to be special Jen. Just because this isn't a typical honeymoon where we can spend days wrapped in each other's arms doesn't mean it shouldn't still be as special as we can make it."

"I like this side of you," Jenny grinned. "So far so good." She brought her lips to his.

The kiss started slowly but built and built until they were both out of breath and all warmed up. Jenny ran a hand through her mussed hair and winked at her husband. She twirled away and dropped backwards onto the bed, arms over her head, red hair splayed against the white blanket and vivid petals.

"So," she said thoughtfully, "what do you want to do now?"

Gibbs barked a laugh and Jenny could practically hear the, 'as if you don't know' comment running through his head. He opened the door to drop the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle and shut it again, twisting the lock firmly. Walking across the room, Gibbs drew the blinds on the windows and pulled curtains across the balcony doors. Suddenly the room felt much more private and intimate to Jenny, who watched without moving. Then he made his way back to her.

Without a word Gibbs kicked off his shoes and socks, draped his jacket over a chair and knelt down in front of her. Slowly he slipped off her shoes and socks, his fingers ghosting over the ticklish spot on the inside of her foot, causing Jenny to squirm. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled lazily at him, then crooked her finger and motioned for him to come closer.

Gibbs obliged, laying his body half across hers so they were face to face. Jenny's hands pressed against his cheeks and she kissed him again. Despite the impatience he felt, Gibbs had no desire to rush anything today. They'd waited a long time for this, to be together, and he wanted it to be everything they'd hoped for.

They lay there together for several long moments, sharing kisses and looks that said more than words every could. Jenny giggled when Gibbs' hand slipped under her shirt while they were kissing and caressed the skin on her lower back. And he thought that if anyone could see the Director of NCIS now, they might not recognize her, because they'd probably never seen her this happy. Gibbs was glad he was the one who got to make her smile like that.

His fingers flirted with the waistband on her jeans, dipping just low enough to make her breaths come faster. Jenny glared at him and then decided two could play this game. Keeping his mouth occupied with hers, Jenny undid the button on Gibbs' polo shirt, skimming her fingers over the top of his chest.

Gibbs growled and pulled her off the bed, kissing her face and neck while he worked her shirt up. When he got to her ribs, Jenny cooperated and put her arms up so he could pull it over her head. She shook out her hair as the emerald top landed on the floor beside them.

Jenny felt a little uncertain when Gibbs stopped everything to look at her, but the appreciation in his eyes brought her smile back. Her jeans were next to go as Gibbs undid the button and pushed them past her hips. With his hand at her waist, he stood a few inches away running his eyes up and down her body.

"Gosh you're beautiful Jen," he whispered hoarsely.

Jenny brought her hands under Gibbs' shirt and tugged it up, forcing him to let go of her to get it off. Her fingers made quick work of his belt buckle and the zipper on his pants until he was standing there with as little clothing as her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she grinned, drawing random patterns on his chest and stomach with her fingertips.

Gibbs reached for her again, intent on finishing what they'd started, but Jenny spun away and grabbed her overnight bag. He looked at her questioningly.

"Running away already Jen?" he asked.

"Be good or I won't be quite so cooperative Jethro," Jenny warned. Then she smiled. "I bought something special to wear today. Just sit there," she pointed to the bed, "and think happy thoughts and I'll be right back."

Frustrated again but in a good way, Gibbs momentarily lamented the fact that if Jenny changed right now, he'd miss his favourite part of getting her undressed, which was helping her out of the very last two pieces of clothing that kept him from seeing her fully naked. On the other hand, he was looking forward to whatever it was Jenny had picked to wear for their honeymoon, even if the odds of them wearing much of anything for any length of time over the next two and a half days were slim to nil.

He fingered the rose petals littering their bed and took a moment to imagine Jenny laying there with nothing on, just her hair spilling across the white covers. But before Gibbs got too into the moment, the bathroom door clicked open and he had to try not to look completely idiotic as he stared at his wife in her new lingerie.

The white silky neglige barely came to mid-thigh on Jenny so Gibbs liked it already because of what it didn't cover. The top part was a shallow v-neck held together by two silk strings tied in a bow. Sheer lace dipped across her chest and ran all the way down to her navel. Jenny bit her lip and smiled seductively at him. A matching silk dressing gown hung open overtop of the little nightgown but if Gibbs had it his way it wouldn't stay on for long.

She chuckled. "Do I take that stunned expression on your face to mean you like my outfit Jethro?" Jenny asked when Gibbs still couldn't get his tongue to form proper words.

Gibbs strode quickly over to where she stood and took her hands, kissing the back of each, his eyes fixed on hers. "Amazing," he breathed softly. "You look like an angel Jen."

Jenny took a step closer to him. "Angel's don't have red hair Jethro. And I cause too much trouble to be labeled as one."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that sounded almost like a promise."

Jenny ran one finger down her husband's bare chest. "Do you really like my nightgown Jethro?"

Gibbs almost choked on his words. "No offense Jenny, but right now I think I'd like it a whole lot better on the floor."

Jenny leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, shedding the dressing gown in one swift movement. "None taken," she whispered as he lead her back towards the bed. She had no doubt that what came next would be worth everything they'd waited for. She was on her honeymoon, with her husband, and the love shining in his eyes made her fall for him all over again. It just didn't get any better than this.

**NCIS**

Honeymoons don't keep track of time but somewhere between late afternoon and the complete darkness that eclipsed the sky after sundown found Jenny and Gibbs laying warmly together in their rose petal scented bed. Jenny's white silk nightgown lay in an undignified puddle on the floor beside the bed and she finally agreed with Gibbs, they both liked it better there.

In the silence and satisfaction after their first time together, Jenny's head was pillowed on her husband's shoulder, her fingers running in lazy circles across his chest. Gibbs sighed contentedly, capturing her hand just to kiss her fingertips. She pressed a kiss to his neck and snuggled closer.

"Worth the wait Jethro?" she asked at last.

He turned and kissed her full on the mouth. "All that and more," Gibbs whispered. "I love you Jen."

She grinned. "I love you too." Lifting her head, she looked around for a clock. "It's almost dinnertime, don't you think?"

Gibbs pointed to the stars visible in the sky outside their window. "I think it's long past dinner now."

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked. His eyes answered that question for him, looking at her wickedly. Jenny rolled her eyes. "That is not what I meant Jethro."

"That's what I heard," he protested innocently. "But if you really must have food, I'm sure we can find something nearby."

Jenny rolled on top of him, her hair brushing his face as she looked at him through dark green eyes. "Did you think I was talking about a main course Jethro?" she asked teasingly. "I was sure you'd go straight for dessert."

Gibbs traced one finger down her neck and she shivered against his touch. "Oh Jen, I am all for dessert, believe me."

She glanced back towards the bathroom. "Maybe a bath first?"

He rested his hands on her hips, his thumb absently stroking her skin. "Shower," Gibbs voted, mostly because wanted to see Jenny standing in front of him all wet and soapy.

Jenny was imagining the steamy shower filled with hot water and them. "Shower," she agreed, moving off of him.

Gibbs caught her hand just before she left the bed and kissed her wrist.

She twisted to get a look at him. "What was that for?"

He smiled against her skin. "I like to feel your heartbeat Jen."

The next several hours were spent getting to know each other again, and rediscovering that everything they'd loved about the other one in Paris, everything they'd spent seven years missing, was still true today. Gibbs loved the way the pulse in Jenny's neck would jump whenever he got really close, smiled at how her breathing accelerated whenever his hands started traveling down her back, was so glad to see the familiar look in her eyes that said she couldn't wait much longer to be with him.

But one of the best parts was the way she so contentedly feel asleep with him after, trusting him unreservedly. He'd missed that moment of having her in his arms, before he too succumbed to the pull of slumber. Gibbs decided right then that he liked honeymoons.

And Jenny was just as busy reliving the things she loved and had missed about Gibbs. He was now her someone to come home to, no more empty house or cold bed. She loved his hugs, when his strong arms came around her and held her tightly to him, letting her know that nothing would get past him to hurt her. And other things, intimate things that she had missed. His fingers in her hair and the weight of his body on hers. The firm touch of his lips against her mouth, traveling down her neck, treating her hands and stomach to the luxury of being cherished.

But most of all, it was seeing that look in his eyes again, the look that said he wanted her. To be desired was a great thing and Jenny had waited a long time to feel that way again. Here in the arms of her husband tonight, as she fell asleep with her head on his chest listening to his strong heart beat, she was everything - loved, cherished, and desired. And Jenny wanted the feeling to last forever.


	19. Tony's Tales Part 1

Tony sauntered into NCIS on Tuesday morning with his shades on and sporting the kind of grin he wore when he thought he knew something no one else did. Dropping his bag on his desk, Tony sat down and propped his feet up on the corner of his desk.

"Gibbs is going to kill you when he gets in," Ziva pointed out without looking up from the report she was working on.

McGee was ignoring Tony, not wanting to get dragged into whatever it was the senior field agent was planning. It always backfired and Tim did not want to get his hands dirty this time.

"Oh come on!" Tony spread his hands out, expression incredulous. "Isn't anyone going to ask me?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and glanced at McGee, but he didn't acknowledge the question. She sat up straight and folded her hands. "What Tony?"

"Thank you!" he grinned, leaning forward conspiratorially. "There's something going on between Gibbs and the Director."

Ziva's eyebrows shot up. "And why would you think that?"

Tony's lips twisted into a smirk. "Away for a whole weekend together with only Gibbs as her security detail?" At Ziva's questioning look, he shrugged. "Heard it from Cynthia." She just observed him quietly and Tony raised his eyebrows. "Come on, tell me you don't think that's a little weird? Two former partners away for the weekend together? Tell me you don't think something is going on."

McGee finally started listening to the conversation and put his hand up. "I don't think something is going on."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your input McOblivious." He looked at his partner. "Ziva?"

Ziva tilted her head and put a great deal of thought into her answer. Of course something could be going on and Jenny wouldn't be required to tell her, their years of working together were long past. But she lived on a need to know basis and if something was going on, they clearly didn't need to know.

"I have learned that it is best to keep my chin out of the affairs of others," she answered finally.

"Nose," Tony corrected automatically. "And where's the fun in that? I wonder if we could trace their hotel and check out the security footage?" he mused thoughtfully, then glared at the others. "Work with me here people. I-"

He was cut off by Gibbs' arrival. The team leader eyed the younger man. "You what, DiNozzo?"

"Oh hey Boss," Tony started. "I was just saying that I...have to go see Abby. Be right back." He made a dash for the back elevator and the rest of the team just stared after him.

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Have a good weekend Boss?" McGee inquired and Ziva watched Gibbs closely for his reaction. Just because she wasn't certain Tony was right didn't mean she couldn't keep an eye open in case he might be.

"Ha!" Gibbs barked a laugh. "Stuck with 'her Highness' all weekend? I'm lucky I made it through the whole three days. Boring as heck conference, Director breathing down my neck, what a nightmare," he grumbled, shooting a glare at the silver door behind the catwalk.

Ziva hid a smile and looked down, satisfied that Tony was seeing something that simply wasn't there. McGee hoped Gibbs' mood from the weekend didn't effect them today, and wondered what Tony was doing in the lab and how much trouble they were going to get in because of it.

**NCIS**

Strolling into the lab, Tony snuck up behind Abby and tweaked one of her ponytails. He grinned when she turned on him.

"Tony!" Abby squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing down here?"

Tony hugged Abby back, then pried her arms off him. "Want to run something by you. No one else will listen to me."

Abby leaned back against her desk and crossed her arms. "Shoot."

"Gibbs and the Director...think there's something more to it than just co-workers?"

Her eyes lit up. "Definitely. Have you seen the way she looks at him?" Abby shook her pigtails. "They are totally in love." She frowned. "Well, I think. With Gibbs it's a little harder to tell, but there's something different in his eyes when the Director is around." She sighed dreamily. "Wouldn't it be so perfect if Mommy and Daddy got back together?"

"I'd take bets on it," Tony offered just before his head snapped forward and he winced. "Hi Boss. I was just-"

"Grab your gear," Gibbs growled dangerously.

Tony turned and ran for the elevator. "Bye Abs. Grabbing my gear Boss!"

Gibbs stared at Abby with one eyebrow raised. "Stop encouraging him Abby."

"Gibbs," she pouted, "you know it's going to happen sooner or later. You and Jenny are meant for each other."

"Keep it up and 'Mommy and Daddy' are going to ground you," he warned. "And if you even think about hacking into the hotel's security system, I guarantee the Caf-Pow machine will be out of order for weeks." Gibbs stressed the last word and Abby's expression fell.

"You are no fun at all," she complained.

"Heard that before," Gibbs replied, handing her an evidence bag with a white envelope inside. "Fingerprints, Abby."

Abby decided she wasn't speaking to him anymore and got to work. Gibbs waited until her back was to him and slowly smiled. Abby would never change. She would always be eternally optimistic and unfailingly hopeful that life would work out like she hoped, someday. He loved her for it.

**NCIS**

"Do you think there's something going on Ducky?" Tony asked. The ME knew Gibbs and Jenny better than anyone else.

"Oh, most definitely," Ducky agreed, bending down and looking at the corpse on his table. Tony's hopes jumped. "This fellow did not die from a gunshot wound."

Tony frowned. "Not with the case Ducky," he sighed. "With Gibbs and the Director."

Ducky turned slowly to face him. "What are you on about?"

"Come on Ducky, they were away for the whole weekend together."

The older man chuckled. "Of course. Gibbs was her security."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Are you sure that's all he was?"

Ducky stopped what he was doing and put his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Anthony, you are a good man and a great agent, but I fear your curiosity will land you in real trouble one of these days. I don't want to see you back down here later with a severe head injury." He stepped back. "Now, let's see what stories my guess can tell us, shall we?"

But in the back of his mind the ME was wondering just how long the couple upstairs could hide their news from 'the children'. Between Anthony and Abigail it was not easy to keep something a secret at NCIS. The next few months would prove to be very interesting indeed. Anything could happen.

**NCIS**

Tony sat sulking at his desk later that evening, morosely picking up a pencil and dropping it back into the holder. Ziva watched from across the bullpen for several minutes, but finally she'd had enough.

"Tony, what is wrong?"

He didn't even look up. "What? Oh nothing. You know, just practicing my pencil dropping skills."

"Yes," Ziva drew the word out, her tone suspicious. "Very useful." She frowned. "You have been very quiet since we closed the case."

Tony shrugged. "Nothing interesting to say, I guess."

"Tony DiNozzo has nothing interesting to say?" she asked incredulously. "It must be the end of the planet." She purposely used the wrong word but that wasn't enough to snap Tony out of his funk. He didn't even try to correct her.

"Go ahead, laugh. No one's taking me seriously anyways."

Ziva scanned the squadroom. Gibbs was gone for coffee and McGee was in the lab with Abby. They were alone. She did not need three guesses, she knew what this was about.

"Sometimes you are wrong," she said simply, knowing it was the truth even if it wouldn't exactly bring comfort.

He looked up. "But I could be right. It's possible, isn't it?"

She remembered the scene from this morning and Gibbs' comments about the weekend. "Technically, yes. But-"

"I know I'm right Ziva. I'll prove it too," Tony insisted.

"And if you cannot?" Ziva asked at last.

Tony frowned. "Then I'll...owe you dinner at a nice restaurant, your pick."

Ziva's eyes gleamed. "I have very expensive taste Tony."

"Noted." He shrugged. "But I know I'm right. Still, we can still have fun with it." He walked over to her desk and held out his hand. "Deal?"

Ziva knew she was right and was already imagining the dinner Tony would be paying for. She grinned. "Deal."

**NCIS**

Gibbs climbed the stairs to Jenny's office carrying two cups of coffee. Cynthia raised one eyebrow at him when he walked in. Due to their current inability to keep their hands and eyes off each other, as well as to keep their cover story believable, he and Jenny had been avoiding each other today.

"Lost a bet," he muttered, seeing the smile Jenny's assistant tried to hide.

He opened the door and Jenny kept her expression blank until it shut again and he turned the lock quietly. Then she smiled, took the offered coffee, and perched on the edge of her desk, her crossed legs distracting Gibbs momentarily.

"You're not still grumpy about losing, are you?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to rub it in or not.

"I did not lose!" Gibbs protested. "You cheated."

Jenny arched one manicured eyebrow at him. "Cheated how exactly?"

Gibbs wasn't about to concede defeat to his wife. It hadn't been a fair fight. All she had to do was look at him and he nearly lost control. He should've known better than to take the bet, the gleam in Jenny's eyes had warned him. She was sitting there smiling at him all too smugly. He took the coffee from her and pulled Jenny to her feet, his mouth taking over hers before she could even blink. Jenny closed her eyes and lost herself in the pleasure of her husband's kiss, or kisses, rather.

Several minutes later when neither of them had any breath left, Jenny curled up beside Gibbs on the couch, listening to his steady breathing and loving the feel of his body, strong and warm against hers. Gibbs pressed a kiss to her hair, letting his fingers slide through the silky strands. She'd left it down just for him today, and he loved that they could share their secret in little things like that.

"DiNozzo suspects," he said at last, and Jenny turned her head to see his face.

"How much?" she asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "No one's challenging our weekend conference story, but so far I've caught him getting Abby involved and I know he tried to get Ducky to weight in as well. He's probably down there right now trying to bring Ziva around too."

Jenny shook her head. "Ziva's smarter than that."

He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe, but sooner or later they all cave. McGee is trying not to get involved, but Abby is his weakness, so it could still happen."

"What should we do?" she asked.

Gibbs sighed. "What we always do - fight, argue, ignore each other, yell in front of the team. But it's not as much fun anymore." He stroked her cheek. "I don't want to even pretend to fight with you."

Jenny leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "I'll let you make it up to me later."

His eyes widened. "Really?" It was a decent incentive.

"And if we're convincing enough to get the idea out of Tony's head and throw the rest of them off, I'll make it worth your while." Jenny's smile was anything but innocent.

Gibbs kissed her again, hard. "Promise?" he asked.

Jenny chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Definitely." She sighed. "Do we have to start today?"

"Nah," Gibbs shook his head. "I'm going to send them home soon anyway. 1900 and nothing is happening, no point in staying." He eyed her desk. "And when do I get to see my wife tonight?"

"You like saying that, don't you?" Jenny didn't mind, she loved hearing it.

Gibbs cupped her cheek. "I'll like it a whole lot more when people start calling you Mrs. Gibbs instead of Ms. Shepard."

Jenny's thumb rubbed the empty spot on her left hand. It had been three days and this was only the second time she'd taken her engagement ring off, the first time being without both of them. She missed the feel of the silver band on her finger. Her hand hadn't looked right all day.

"How long are we going to keep this up?"

Her lips were parted slightly, full and red from lipstick. Gibbs couldn't resist and leaned down to taste her again. "As long as we can, I guess." He pulled her a little closer and hoped she didn't have to work late tonight. Their honeymoon hadn't been nearly long enough.

**NCIS**

"So listen Ziva, I was thinking-"

She made a cutting motion across her throat then tried to disguise it by adjusting her necklace. But it wasn't in enough time to save her partner.

Tony winced. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yup," Gibbs said, delivering the expected headslap. He glared at Ziva. "Warn him again before he learns to keep his big mouth shut and his nose out of everyone's business, and DiNozzo won't be the only one I smack."

Ziva looked away, not wanting to see Tony's gleeful expression.

"Go home," Gibbs ordered. "And stop thinking Tony. That's an order."

"On it Boss," Tony replied reflexively as he grabbed an armful of his stuff and raced Ziva to the elevator. He was going to have to develop a 'Gibbs sense'. One of these days he was afraid the hair wouldn't grow back and he was too young to be going bald.


	20. Secrets and Solutions Part 2

Their plan began the next day. A very angry Director Shepard stood at the catwalk shortly after the team arrived, arms crossed.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" she shouted. "My office, now!"

Her tone said this was non-negotiable and the way she turned sharply and walked away meant she expected her order to be obeyed this minute.

The team looked at Gibbs with wide eyes as he threw his empty coffee cup in the garbage and headed for the stairs. He turned at the landing and glared down at them.

"Find something to do!"

They were quickly occupied at their desks. The look Ziva shot Tony said, _Are you sure you are right? _Tony wasn't ready to give up just yet but he looked uncertain for the moment.

Jenny met Gibbs at the top of the stairs, still glowering. "I've changed my mind." She pointed to the elevator. "Your office."

Gibbs turned towards the steel doors like a condemned man. Not until they were inside and between floors did Jenny flip the emergency stop switch and raise one eyebrow at her husband.

"Convincing enough Jethro?" she asked with a smile.

He took Jenny's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Jenny leaned against him, squirming when he worked his hand under her jacket. She broke the kiss and Gibbs grinned.

"Very," he panted. "I almost believed you."

"Mmm...can't have that," Jenny murmured, her hands caressing his chest under his jacket.

Gibbs backed her into the corner. "Don't start something you can't finish Jen." He was breathing hard and the unfocused look in his wife's eyes reminded him of last night. The images that thought conjured up were taking him places not safe for work.

Jenny drew her fingers slowly thru Gibbs' hair and left a few light kisses on her neck before her teasing got the best of him and he captured her lips with his, drawing the kiss out until Jenny had to push him away.

"Okay, okay," she tried to catch her breath. "Enough. I get the message."

Gibbs glanced at his watch and gave her a mischievous look. "Elevator doesn't have cameras Jen."

She held up her hand. "Not happening. What you're thinking isn't a good idea and I think you know it. Besides," she grinned at him. "If I can wait until we get home, so can you."

He frowned in disappointment and Jenny laughed. "It hasn't been that many hours Jethro. As I recall someone wouldn't let me get much sleep last night."

"As I recall," Gibbs mimicked her, "you weren't complaining about it one bit."

Jenny smiled and conceded. She lifted her chin. "What do you think? Have we been in here long enough for a good dressing down?"

She knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. The way Gibbs' eyes raked over her from head to toe told her exactly what he was thinking. Jenny shook her head once, insisting they not go back to their previous topic of conversation.

Gibbs sighed in silent protest. "We might have a problem," he noted after a moment.

Jenny eyes him warily. "What?"

"While I appreciate the change of venue, your office is more convincing for getting me in trouble. My office," he shrugged, "Tony's bound to get other ideas."

She dropped her head into her hands and groaned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe because you were too busy thinking about getting me alone in a small dark room."

Jenny flipped the switch back on. "Dream on Jethro."

He hit the switch again, jerking the elevator to a halt. "I don't know if I'm done with you yet Mrs. Gibbs."

She tilted her head, considering him. "We have to get back."

Gibbs leaned closer, pushing his hands into her hair. "Another minute won't hurt," he said softly. "One for the road?" Jenny touched his lips gently with hers and Gibbs deepened the kiss. "I have a feeling this won't be our last fight today."

Jenny sighed and put her arms around him. "Well, at least this part is fun."

When the elevator doors opened, Gibbs and Jenny were standing three feet apart, both looking like thunderclouds. They stepped out as one and immediately turned in opposite directions. Back in the bullpen, Tony waved a small sheet of paper.

"Got a case Boss. Want us to-"

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs snapped, holding onto the memory of kissing Jenny even as he kept his expression hard. If this was what happened when he got in trouble, he could get used to it.

Jenny stood at the catwalk and watched them leave, hoping no one noticed the smile she wore or how she only had eyes for one silver haired agent. Being married certainly made life at work much more interesting.

**NCIS**

Later that week Gibbs stormed up the stairs to the Director's office. Tony and Ziva watched him go and Ziva grinned triumphantly.

"Ready to admit to defeat?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. "Not just yet Zee-vah. Let's see what happens."

Jenny managed not to jump when her door slammed against the wall a moment later. "Something I can do for you Agent Gibbs?" she asked for Cynthia's benefit as she took off her glasses.

Gibbs shut the door hard and dropped into a chair. "Jefferson's CO is stone walling."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ah, I see. So this isn't a social call."

He glared at the window behind her. "Not this time."'

"Well, your victim was involved in some highly classified operations," she began.

"Then find someone who can read me in!" Gibbs demanded.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Contrary to popular opinion, the whole world does not bend to the will of Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She leaned back in her chair. "Your team can work on what we have so far and I'll see what I can do about loosening the CO's tongue."

"Need to know now, Jen."

She stood up. "I'll let you know when I have something."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her. "Politics don't become you." He headed for the door. "You should've stayed a field agent Jen!" he yelled, loudly enough to be heard through the open door. He punctuated his statement by banging her door shut behind him.

Jenny fell back into her chair, slowly closing her mouth. Did they just have a real fight? His comment stung. Did Gibbs not think she was good at her job? Her thoughts were everywhere at once and Jenny frowned. They were married, they loved each other, why was this so hard all of a sudden?

Down in the bullpen Tony heard the words and sighed. "I give up," he said disappointedly to Ziva. "No way he'd risk saying something like that if he was trying to stay on her good side." His shoulders slumped. "Where do you want to eat?"

Ziva smiled sympathetically. "I think I will save it."

Tony raised one eyebrow. "Oh, being sneaky now huh? Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Just let me know when and you and I will go out on the town."

His partner shook her head. "That sounds like a recipe for danger."

"Disaster," he put in. "And only if you bring your knives."

She pulled out the one at her waist. "Do I make you nervous Tony?" Ziva smirked.

"When you look at me like that holding a sharp object, umm, yeah."

She grinned and put the knife back. "Do not forget it."

**NCIS**

Gibbs didn't see Jenny again until he found her sitting in MTAC alone around dinner time, starting at a blank screen.

"Hey, you ready to go home soon?" She's obviously sent the technicians out.

Jenny looked at him with a mixture of uncertainty and hurt in her eyes. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About staying an agent?"

Gibbs frowned. "If I did I wouldn't've yelled it so the whole office could hear."

"Jethro," Jenny took a deep breath, "do you think I'm good at my job?"

He sat down beside her and took her hands. "Jen, you make a great Director. You are very good at what you do. And better you than me," Gibbs grinned, "because I wouldn't try to reason with those hacks on the Hill, I'd shoot them."

Jenny's smile was small. "You would too."

Gibbs sighed. "Why this reaction Jen? Why'd you take what I said so hard?"

She met his eyes. "You said the same thing when I started as Director, and I know for sure you meant it then. Plus," Jenny shrugged one shoulder, "it felt like we were having a real fight. You need to warn me when you start acting, because I couldn't tell the difference this time."

Gibbs closed his eyes. "I've learned a lot about you in the last year and a half Jenny, and I know that you deserve this job. And yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was a little frustrated that I couldn't have the information I needed immediately." He rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "But I am not going to hurt you on purpose with my words."

The look in Jenny's eyes became relief and then she was practically begging him to kiss her without saying a word. He did, putting his heart into the kiss, and it was almost the same as saying 'I'm sorry'. When he pulled back, Jenny laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready to go home now."

From then on, both were more careful. If they brought up moments like Mexico or past mistakes in their fake arguments for 'the kids'' benefit, Gibbs and Jenny made sure to meet up soon after in the elevator or MTAC or an empty conference room, just to make sure the other knew they hadn't meant what they'd said. Neither one wanted to do any damage to their relationship while it was still so new. They'd learned the hard way how easy it was to be too convincing.

It still bothered Jenny that she couldn't wear her rings to work, and often when she got home and especially on weekends, the first thing she did was put them on. But every morning as well she took the box out of her beside table and looked at her rings, just to reassure herself that this was real, that it happened, that she and Gibbs actually got married and now got to wake up to each other every day for the rest of their lives.

Gibbs missed seeing Jenny's rings at work too, and though he tried to contain his jealousy of all the other guys he saw with his wife, it was harder not to be affected. He had a claim on her now, she was his in body, life, and love, and he hated the preying eyes that looked at her with lust.

But instead of causing problems, it just made him kiss her with a little more ardour later, when they were away from other's eyes. He held her a little closer each time she was in his arms, and asked her to wear her rings for him when they were alone. It made him feel better to see something that marked Jenny as his.

Jenny noticed the extra possessiveness, but let it slide. She too found it hard not to show how drawn she was to Gibbs at work, and she had a difficult time concentrating when she remembered what they were doing last night.

One day the team had a female suspect in custody. Even before she was cleared, the blonde was doing everything she could to get Gibbs' attention. Jenny saw it from the catwalk, how the lady leaned suggestively over her husband's desk and licked her lips, showing off perfect white teeth.

Before she knew what was happening, Jenny was in the bullpen, expression tight as she smiled with barely concealed disdain, eyeing her opponent.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Donelly, one of our agents will see you out." She nodded at Tony who glanced at Gibbs first, and then smiled at the blonde woman.

"Right this way."

Anita Donelly pouted once more at Gibbs before allowing Tony to lead her to the elevator. Jenny turned and stalked away, trying to keep her temper in check. Gibbs immediately followed her, to give her a piece of his mind about interfering with his suspect, the team assumed. He caught up with Jenny in the hallway where the interrogation rooms were. Gibbs tried to keep from smirking as he turned her to face him.

"What was all that about Jen?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

She refused to meet his gaze, arms crossed over her chest. "It was time for her to leave," Jenny replied petulantly.

Gibbs' eyebrows rose. "Feeling a little territorial Jen?"

Jenny looked at him then, glaring. "And if I am?"

He leaned closer to her face and whispered in her ear. "Nice to know it goes both ways." Gibbs brushed her cheek with a kiss and squeezed her fingers. "But you've got nothing to worry about. Besides, she was a blonde." He grinned. "Love you." Then he was gone.

Jenny touched her cheek and looked after him, unable to keep from smiling. She looked forward to the next time they were alone. Gibbs owed her a proper kiss now.

When they left together that night, Jenny realized her jealousy was unfounded. No matter how many other women looked at or tried to interest her husband, the difference was that she was the one that got to go home with him every night, and it was her in Gibbs' arms because she had been his choice, she and no other. As Jenny fell asleep beside him hours later, she resolved to be content. With Gibbs there she had everything she'd ever wanted.

**NCIS**

Despite their best attempts, Gibbs and Jenny still occasionally got wind of new rumours that had started about them. To fend them off, they began inventing new ways to get Gibbs up to Jenny's office to fight or argue or strongly disagree on something, creating the illusion that they were constantly at odds.

But there were ulterior motives to this game, once of which was getting to see each other more often. The other was the opportunity to let them relieve the tension a little behind closed doors. Of course, there was always the danger of getting caught, but they belonged to each other now, and no one and nothing could change that fact or the bond they shared.

It was worth the risk every time Jenny caught the look in Gibbs' eyes that said he couldn't wait to go home with her at the end of the day. Thinking about it later, she knew she wouldn't change a thing.


	21. Nightmares and Named Fears

It had been exactly two weeks since that day they'd said 'I promise' and this weekend they were staying at Gibbs' house. It was only fair, since most of the time they ended up at Jenny's place after work.

Jenny woke first on Saturday morning, earlier than she'd expected. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at the sight of her husband slumbering peacefully. Jenny was glad, he'd had a bad night. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, a nightmare had gripped Gibbs and Jenny had woken to him moving restlessly beside her, moaning her name.

Unsure what to do, it had been a year since she'd seen him in this kind of state, Jenny had wiggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest and rubbing her hand in slow circles on his chest. That seemed to calm him somewhat, but she could tell that whatever was going on in his head was still troubling him.

With her lips close to his ear, Jenny whispered to him whatever she could think of that sounded comforting. 'I love you' and 'it's okay' being top on the list. Finally it seemed that the nightmare was passing, because Gibbs stopped talking in his sleep and unconsciously curled his arm around her waist. Jenny had been glad to be able to go back to sleep, but for the rest of the night whenever she woke, she wondered what her husband had been dreaming that would cause that kind of reaction. It must've been something awful.

Getting out of bed, Jenny was careful to move slowly, the last thing she wanted to do was wake Gibbs when he was finally resting. She looked at him one last time before she left the room, heading for the coffee maker in the kitchen. She hummed happily to herself, looking forward to surprising her husband with a mug of his favourite drink and a kiss as soon as he woke up.

**NCIS**

Gibbs wasn't sure exactly what woke him up, all he knew was that he was instantly awake, the dream from hours ago still clinging to his subconscious. He sighed and rubbed one hand over his face. The nightmare had been bad, hazy images of a still unhealed hurt. He'd watched Jenny leave again, that day at the end of their Paris undercover assignment. Sitting in the plane and knowing now what was going to happen, that this was the last time he'd see her, but even then Gibbs couldn't make himself move to stop her, couldn't get up and run after her and convince her to stay because he loved her.

Just the thought of Jenny leaving made Gibbs break out into a cold sweat. He reached across the bed for his wife, startled wide awake when he didn't find her there. Whipping his head to the side, Gibbs saw the covers pulled flat and the second pillow lying like he might've nudged it slightly in the night. No warm body sharing his bed, no red hair splayed across the sheets, no Jenny curled up beside him, her head cuddled into the pillow.

Gibbs sat bolt upright, his breathing escalating when he saw no sign in his room that Jenny had ever been there. It didn't occur to him that they hadn't yet found time to purchase duplicate items for his house and Gibbs forgot, and never stopped to check, that the clothes Jenny had been wearing the night before were still in the bathroom along with her cosmetic bag.

Looking at his left hand, no silver band sitting solidly on the third finger because it was at Jenny's house, Gibbs felt panic begin to flood him and for one frantic, awful moment, he wondered if he'd dreamed the whole thing - them getting back together, dating, being married fourteen days ago.

He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, the smell of coffee hitting him at the last step and the sight of a still sleep tousled redhead in the kitchen letting him catch his breath for the first time since he woke up. Gibbs immediately went up behind Jenny and pulled her tight against his chest, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent as his heart rate began to slow down.

Jenny tried to turn around, a smile already on her lips for him, when the desperation in his touch registered. "Jethro?" she asked, concerned.

"Don't leave without saying something, please Jen," Gibbs choked out, the emotion making his throat tight.

Jenny didn't get what the big deal was. She'd only been downstairs and he should've smelled the coffee from their room. But this was about something more. It was hard to move when he was holding onto her so tightly, but Jenny finally succeeded in twisting to face her husband without leaving his embrace. Clearly he didn't plan on letting go of her anytime soon. Looking into his eyes, Jenny could read the fear there and her eyebrows show up. Fear? Leroy Jethro Gibbs afraid of something? She put her hand on his cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Gibbs didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her how real the dream had felt. Dropping his gaze, he shrugged. "I woke up...and you weren't there." It sounded lame to his ears, he wondered if she would understand.

A light came on for Jenny as soon as Gibbs spoke. "The dream last night?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes. "Paris, our last day."

Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, easily able to imagine the agony he'd put himself through in the minutes between opening his eyes and finding her downstairs. It would've taken him back to the first morning after she left, the first time he woke up alone.

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him back. "I promise Jethro, I'm not going anywhere this time."

Despite his reluctance to let her go, Jenny pulled back and held up her left hand, showing him the rings that she'd dug out of her purse earlier, because she could only wear them on the weekends. Gibbs' eyes lit up and he took her hand, kissing the rings tenderly. Then his mouth was on hers, the emotion he was conveying through that touch enough to make Jenny want to cry.

The coffee was forgotten as he kissed her again, and Jenny pressed herself into him, anxious to show Gibbs with her body that she was his, that she loved him, that she was here to stay. Not soon enough they were back upstairs, lost in the sensation of each other. There was such a mixture of emotions attached to their lovemaking this time - more for comfort than for passion, though that couldn't be avoided. More to relieve his fears and release the emotion than for any other reason, but it didn't stop Gibbs and Jenny from thoroughly enjoying themselves in the process.

Both husband and wife fell back to sleep for awhile afterwards, wrapped around each other because Gibbs wouldn't have it any other way. When they woke up it was with laughter, realizing that the first batch of coffee was probably ruined, so they got dressed and went downstairs to start a new pot, together.

**NCIS**

That day marked the beginning of weeks where Jenny tried not to go anywhere without Gibbs if she could help it. They left for work together even if they were going in separate cars. If Jenny had to leave before her husband for some reason, she took her time saying goodbye, reassuring Gibbs by her touch, her actions, her words, that he was not going to lose her if she was out of sight for a moment or an hour or even a whole day.

When Jenny was the first one to wake up, she didn't leave their bed until she'd kissed Gibbs awake or done something so he knew she wasn't going to be far away. Gibbs had to start dealing with his fears as well, knowing the responsibility for fixing them should not all lie with Jenny.

It helped to lessen his insecurities a little more each day that he woke up with Jenny still sleeping beside him. Often when he was the first one awake, Gibbs would just watch his wife sleep, loving that she was here in his bed, loving her. It was hard for it not to be a good day when he opened his eyes to see her smile.

**NCIS**

After awhile, they began to notice a pattern to Gibbs' nightmares. He didn't get them every night or even every other, but a few times a week Jenny would either wake to find him moving uneasily beside her, or be startled awake when he reached for her in his sleep.

It was trial and error, what helped and what made his reactions worse. If Jenny was already in her husband's arms, just running her fingers through his hair or whispering in his ear seemed to make the dream less intense. But if she was sleeping on her side of the bed it got worse. Gibbs would wake up desperately searching for her and even if Jenny was only just across the bed, it freaked him out that she wasn't right beside him.

One night Jenny was pulled from sleep by the faint sound of her name escaping from Gibbs' lips. She lifted her head off the pillow, blinking groggily.

"Jethro?" she asked, but he was in too deep, flinging his head from side to side, clenching and unclenching his fists like something was slipping through his fingers. It took Jenny a moment to realize that it was probably her.

She crawled across the bed and snuggled into her husband's side, laying as close to his body as she could get. His arms closed around her immediately, but Gibbs wasn't awake yet. Jenny brushed her hand down his cheek and leaned up to whisper to him.

"Jethro, honey, please wake up. I'm here, I love you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Her words, instead of helping, appeared to be making things worse.

"No...Jenny!" Gibbs called out. "Please."

Tears came to her eyes and slipped down her cheeks as Jenny curled one arm around Gibbs' neck and let her fingers play over the short hairs on his neck.

"Jethro," Jenny said his name louder, wanting him to wake up because his dream hurt to much to watch. She needed him to know it wasn't real. Jenny buried her face in Gibbs' neck and something about that action brought him back to consciousness.

"Jenny!" he gasped, opening his eyes and trying to sit up. Then he registered the warm weight laying almost on top of him and Gibbs gratefully hugged his wife close, so relieved that she was there and that what he'd seen in his dream wasn't real anymore.

"Shh, shh," Jenny soothed, her voice breaking. "It's alright, I'm here. I promise Jethro, I'll never leave you again. I'll be right here."

He ran a hand down her hair, distressed to feel tears on his neck. "Jenny, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, suddenly more concerned about her than the lingering emotions from his nightmare.

She shook her head. "It's my fault. It's all my fault you have these dreams. It's my fault you were hurt so badly when I left. I hate watching you go through this!"

"Hey," Gibbs pushed her away enough to see her eyes. "What did we say about Paris Jen? I've already forgiven you. I forgave you that night in my basement when I said yes. Remember?"

Jenny wouldn't look at him. "I'll never stop regretting what I did, how I hurt you," she insisted.

Gibbs tipped up her chin, forcing Jenny to meet his eyes. "I love you Jen. And if it wasn't for Paris, I might not have you at all." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Please don't wish that away sweetheart."

Jenny's lips found his and she clung to her husband, needing him just as much as he needed her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Stop," Gibbs ordered softly. "I don't want your apologies Jen. Just say 'I love you' instead."

"I love you," she repeated, smiling a little. "I love you so much Jethro."

Her smile was reflected on his lips. "Show me?" he asked.

Jenny's only answer was a kiss that took his breath away and she spent the next hour showing him that she loved him, while Gibbs did the same for her. All in all, it was a very good start to the day.


	22. Fornell and the FBI

Jenny sat at her desk, quietly studying the man across from her. While he was familiar to her, his presence was not entirely welcome. The Director knew his reason for being in her office would cause friction between herself and a certain silver haired team leader. This time, however, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Thank you for coming Agent Fornell," Jenny said, offering him a tight smile.

"My Director assured me that you had reached an agreement," he replied. "I trust there will be no further trouble."

Jenny gave the man a knowing look. "You have my cooperation. Agent Gibbs, on the other hand, will be a different story entirely."

Fornell chuckled. "I'm surprised he isn't here right now arguing the verdict." Just then Jenny's office door flew open. "Speak of the devil."

Gibbs eyed his colleague and sometimes friend, sometimes enemy suspiciously. "What are you doing here Tobias?"

The FBI agent smiled, gloating with his entire being. "I've come to relieve you of a troublesome case Jethro." He slanted his eyes towards Jenny. "Your Director has been most helpful."

Jenny saw a protest coming and headed it off before Gibbs could do more than open his mouth. She stood. "If that is all Agent Fornell, you may collect the evidence from Agent Gibbs' team. Have Cynthia call to give them a heads up on your way out."

Fornell, sensing it was time to get out of the line of fire, nodded. "Thank you for your time Director." His expression wished her luck as he left, closing the door behind him.

Gibbs barely waited until they were alone before making his thoughts on the matter perfectly clear. "That's my case Jen," he stated firmly.

"Was your case Jethro," Jenny countered. "Like it or not, the FBI has jurisdiction on this one."

Gibbs glared at her. "Ever hear of saying no?"

She raised one eyebrow at him, biting her tongue to keep from pointing out that she was saying it to him. "It wasn't an option this time," Jenny answered crisply instead. "I got a call this morning from the Director of the FBI. Our investigation was threatening to interfere with an undercover operation they've been setting up for six months. What did you want me to do?"

They stood facing each other, Jenny with her arms crossed and Gibbs' face a mask of stone, separate thoughts running through each of their minds. Regardless of their current, secret marital status, Gibbs always thought his team's cases should take priority and that no one, not even the agency director, should get in the way of that.

Jenny watched her husband's eyes closely. In the three weeks they'd been married, it had yet to really affect their relationship at work. But in that moment, Jenny wondered if Gibbs thought it should make a difference in her decisions regarding issues involving his team.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "You should've told me."

Jenny sighed. "I haven't had time. It's been a busy morning." Noting his brooding, she uncrossed her arms and leaned over her desk. "I can't run the entire agency to suit your whims Jethro," she informed him, her tone frustrated, knowing he'd likely continue to grouse about her decision all day. "Sometimes you're wrong and the other guys win this round."

He turned towards her door. "Let me know next time you make the FBI your new favourite Jen." He left, slamming the door behind him.

Jenny sat back in her chair, peeved at Gibbs for taking everything so personally and at the FBI for being the ones to cause this mess. Except, she'd known it was bound to happen sooner or later. The only question was whether this current outcome would last or if they'd manage to work through it by the time they went to bed tonight.

**NCIS**

Gibbs avoided his wife for the rest of the day, unable to shake the feeling of betrayal. He knew it was unfair to expect Jenny to change what she needed to do because he didn't like it, but that didn't make him feel any better. The team wasn't happy about surrendering the case either and their dark moods rubbed off on him.

At one point, he looked up and caught Jenny watching him wistfully from the catwalk. She didn't like the strain between them any more than he did. Gibbs wished he had a smile to offer her, but they'd gotten a new case later that afternoon and he was busy.

When it was finally time to go home, Gibbs was the last of the team to leave. He pushed the down button and the elevator doors slid open to reveal Jenny standing stiffly to one side, wearing a long, tan coat and holding her briefcase. After a slight hesitation, Gibbs joined her and pressed the button for the parking garage.

They stood in silence for two floors before Gibbs finally hit the emergency stop switch.

Jenny looked at him warily. "I think I've had enough of your lectures today Jethro."

Gibbs frowned. "You were right," he admitted quietly.

Jenny's whole expression reflected her surprise. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not going to make me repeat it, are you?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I'm listening."

"Thank you." Gibbs rolled his shoulders. "I shouldn't've gotten mad at you for doing your job." He gave her a half grin. "Much as I'd like it, I know you can't let this," he gestured to the two of them, "get in the way of your decisions."

Jenny's posture relaxed and she smiled. "So, are you still mad at me?" she asked tentatively.

Gibbs linked their fingers and moved a little bit closer, leaning in to kiss her. "Nah," he said, "you gave me something to think about." He shrugged. "Who knows? It might even become a rule."

Jenny smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband. It was so much better when they were happy together.

_A/N: Bonus points to whoever picks up on the rule I hinted at! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I love every one :)_


	23. Sharing Signs and Sneaky Spies

_A/N: For those of you who read A Price to Pay, this scene may seem familiar. But it has been tweaked and details have been added. Hope it still works. Thanks for reading everyone! Oooh...and you all get bonus points for knowing your Gibbs' Rules so well :P Hence, a new chapter before I go to work this morning :) Good job!_

It had been a long day at the office and Gibbs and Jenny were relaxing at home on the couch, trying to unwind. Jenny was curled up in one corner with a book, and Gibbs was stretched out on the length of the couch, his socked feet tucked between hers.

After several minutes of silence, Jenny looked up from her book, thinking back to her time in the lab earlier that afternoon. There hadn't been anything urgent requiring her attention upstairs and Jenny had been looking for an excuse to spend some inconspicuous time with her husband. As was her habit occasionally, she decided to tag along on his case. Gibbs complained about it just enough to let everyone think she was being a nuisance, but only Jenny saw how warm his smile got when their backs were turned.

Abby had called, so Gibbs went and Jenny followed. Instead of saying hello or telling Gibbs what she'd found, the forensic scientist launched into an explanation in American Sign Language, and Gibbs returned the gestures with no problem. It didn't seem to faze him at all. Jenny, however, watched, fascinated at the interaction between the two. It took her a moment to realize how left out she felt and she'd spent the rest of the day trying to decide what to do about it.

She shook her head and looked at her husband, a question in her eyes that he couldn't see. "Jethro?" she asked.

"Mmm?" Gibbs eyes were closed and he was feeling pretty relaxed at the moment.

"Will you teach me to sign?"

That got his attention fast and he opened his eyes. "Sign? Why?"

Jenny shrugged. "I was watching you and Abby today and feeling a little jealous because I didn't know what you were talking about." She chuckled. "I speak three languages but none of them could help me understand the two of you."

"Jealous?" Gibbs almost laughed. "You know Abby isn't competition Jen."

"No," she said thoughtfully, "but she knows so much more about you than I do. Until I came back as Director, I didn't even know you 'spoke' ASL."

He shrugged. "It never really came up before."

"It has now," Jenny pointed out. "So, will you?"

Uncharacteristically, Gibbs hesitated. This was the moment he had to decide whether or not he wanted Jenny to learn to sign. After all, it was something very special. Not only was the language a bond he and Abby shared, but it was one of the memories Gibbs held dearest from his mom.

Growing up with a deaf mother, Gibbs had learned to sign before he learned to speak, and silence had felt so natural around his house that he rarely felt the need to talk. Even though it had been years since Angela Gibbs died, he still attributed her influence as the reason he didn't say much.

Thinking back, Gibbs remembered how his mom had read him books in ASL, her hands and fingers moving together like a beautiful dance, her face lighting up or darkening depending on the mood of the story. He loved to watch his mom talk. In seven years he'd never heard her voice, but he knew it would've been as beautiful as the way she looked speaking with her hands.

As Gibbs weighed the possibilities in his head, he contemplated the benefits of Jenny learning ASL. It left so much wide open for what they could get away with at work and have no one else notice. He shifted on the cushion, trying to decide. Finally he asked the question foremost in his mind, hoping her answer would help him make up his mind.

"Why do you want to learn Jen?"

She looked hurt. "Don't you want to teach me?"

"I want to know why," Gibbs tried to explain. "It has to be more than just watching me and Abby."

Jenny put her book down, considering what he'd asked. "Perhaps. I suppose it's because...sometimes I think it's easier not to use words."

In that moment, Gibbs knew Jenny was going to get it. He knew exactly what she meant, because he often didn't want to use spoken words either. There was so much that could be conveyed through sign. Like what he did with Abby, telling her things using ASL that he might not say out loud in front of others.

Gibbs thought of the times he used her cheek to sign 'my girl' in place of 'good job Abs' and a kiss on the cheek. Or when he told her he loved her, because she needed to hear it every so often. Sign just made the message more intimate and it made for one very happy forensic scientist. If Abby was happy, everyone was happy. Of course, it drove Tony nuts because no one was actually deaf, but that didn't stop them from having fun with it.

At last he nodded. "Okay."

His wife's face lit up. "Can you teach me something right now?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded, glad to see her excitement. "We'll start with the alphabet." He held up a fist with his thumb on the outside of his index finger. "This is 'A'."

Jenny tried to copy him and grinned when she succeeded.

"'B'," Gibbs showed her his hand held up flat, thumb tucked into his palm.

Again Jenny followed his lead, glad the second letter was easy.

"'C'," he said for the next one, making a hand shape that matched the letter.

"That one I could've guessed," Jenny smiled.

Gibbs chuckled. "'C', 'I', 'L', 'O', 'V', and 'W' are the self explanatory ones, and 'Z' you just draw in the air, similar to 'J'. But the rest may not be as easy to remember. Once you get in the habit of signing the whole alphabet though, it will get easier to recognize the separate letters."

"Ready when you are," Jenny announced, eager to learn a new way to talk to her husband.

They spent an hour that night working on the ASL alphabet and Gibbs made her repeat the signs over and over until she could do it herself without his prompting. Jenny admitted that her fingers were sore at the end and Gibbs told her she'd eventually get used to it. When he signed, 'good job' after her last run through, Jenny suddenly understood why Abby coveted those words from her boss. It just felt good to be acknowledged.

**NCIS**

A week later Gibbs was standing in the bullpen, staring moodily at the picture on the plasma as he waited to hear the results of Ducky's autopsy on a seventeen year old girl who had been killed on her way home from visiting her father, a Marine sergeant.

Jenny emerged from the elevator and was on her way to her office when she saw him. Leaning on the railing, she counted the seconds as she waited for his gaze to find hers._ One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand, four_- She smiled as their eyes met. Three and a half seconds, not bad. She quirked an eyebrow at her husband.

_You okay?_ she asked in sign.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head, signing 'no' at the same time.

Jenny looked around for prying eyes before signing 'I love you' to him.

_Thank you_, he replied, his shoulders looking heavy as he carried the burden of the unsolved case.

_Talk later?_ she questioned.

_Yes_. Gibbs kept everything simple. Jenny had a good memory but it was easy to get confused with too many signs. He stuck with what they'd been working on each night when they sat in bed together before going to sleep.

Jenny's expression was sympathetic as she turned to go back to work. Gibbs almost smiled, but when his eyes dropped from the catwalk, they fell on a glowering Goth. Abby recovered from her shock as soon as he looked at her and whirled around, running back to the elevator without saying a word. Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face, wondering how long she'd been standing there. He and Jenny may have just given away their secret.

**NCIS**

It was three minutes later that Gibbs walked into the lab, only to be met by louder than normal music and the sight of Abby's back facing the door.

"Abby?" he tried to call above the din, but she was either ignoring him or truly couldn't hear his words. Frustrated and unable to think with all the noise, Gibbs stomped over to her office and shut off the racket.

Abby just glared at him. _Go away!_ she signed, catching Gibbs by surprise.

He approached her cautiously. _What's wrong Abby?_ he asked with his hands.

Her eyes widened. _What's wrong? What's wrong, Gibbs? You taught her to sign!_ Abby accused. Her motions were fast and punchy, she might as well have been yelling at him.

Gibbs kept his expression neutral. _Maybe she already knew some_, he tried.

_Bull!_ Abby flipped at him, eyes flashing._ I saw her watching us talk the other day. She didn't have a clue what we were saying_.

Gibbs shrugged. It wasn't like he could tell Abby the 'whys' behind his choice to include Jenny in their language. He hadn't expected to be caught and never thought about Abby's reaction or how bad it would be. Of all the people that could've walked in on his and Jenny's conversation, it had to be her? He closed his eyes briefly.

_That was our thing Gibbs, why?_ Abby asked, and this time he could see the hurt in her eyes. She didn't want to share him.

_Sign will always be ours, Abby_, Gibbs tried to reassure her as he stepped close and put his arms around her.

Abby sighed against his chest and pulled back so he could see her hands. _I'm mad_, she said rather half-heartedly. It was hard for her to stay miffed at him for long.

_I know_, Gibbs acknowledged.

She frowned. _Not sure if I like you right now_.

Her words hit his heart and he smiled sadly, flicking his index finger off his thumb up by his temple. _I understand_.

A hint of a smile appeared on Abby's face. _But I still love you_.

_Me too_, Gibbs returned, kissing her on the cheek. _Maybe later?_ he asked, and Abby nodded as Gibbs left.

_Well,_ Abby thought to herself,_ that's one of the quietest arguments I've had since I lived at home_. She sighed_. I guess if he had to share our language with someone, I'm glad it was Jenny and not Tony_. A thought hit Abby and her face lit up. _So, Daddy is teaching Mommy to sign. Interesting. I better keep a closer eye on them for awhile. There just might be something there after all_. She grinned, wondering if she should add some more money to Tony's betting pool. A little insider information never hurt.

**NCIS**

Jenny noticed that Gibbs had been very quiet since they got home. The unclosed case still weighed heavily on him, she knew, but this felt like more. They were sitting in bed together, as was their habit, not talking, just being with each other. She reached over and nudged his hand with her finger.

Gibbs looked towards her, coming out of his thoughts finally. "Hmm?"

Jenny smiled. "You've been quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm always quiet Jen."

"Quieter than usual," she corrected. "What's up?"

Gibbs shifted to face her. "We got caught today."

Jenny's eyes widened. "By who?"

He raised one eyebrow at her. "The only other person in the building who can read sign."

Jenny closed her eyes. "Abby." she took a deep breath. "How much did she see?"

"Lucky for us, I think she came in after the 'I love you' part. But," Gibbs hesitated, "she wasn't very happy."

His wife frowned. "Why not?"

He tried to explain without hurting her, his fingers wrapped around hers. "Sign has always been something special, just between me and Abby. We actually stumbled on it by accident. I walked into the lab one day to see her signing to herself. She starts running through the alphabet whenever she gets really tired or stressed. I noticed and we got talking." Gibbs shrugged. "I think that's one of the reasons we started getting close. That was during her first year at NCIS. I already knew she was special, but after that day it was something more." He looked away. "And now she's hurt. I feel almost like I betrayed her trust."

Jenny wasn't sure what to say. She felt badly that the discovery had affected Abby so much, but she still really wanted to have that special connection with her husband.

Gibbs stared at the wall. "What am I going to do with her?" he mused out loud.

That got Jenny thinking and then she smiled. "I could stay at my house one night. What about having Abby over to your house to work on the boat? I'm sure she'd love that, and if she doesn't go further than the entry and basement, there should be no evidence of me around."

He appreciated the suggestion, but there were too many holes. Gibbs shook his head. "She may not see anything of yours Jen, but even I can smell your perfume as soon as I open the door. I know Abby wouldn't miss that. And what about the alarm system and lock? Those she is bound to notice and ask questions about." He sighed. "A curious Abby is a dangerous Abby."

"You could meet her at the door Jethro, and start talking to her," Jenny advised. "Take her to the basement and she won't have time to notice. Then walk her to her car afterwards." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I'm sure you can distract her enough."

"I'll think about it," Gibbs finally answered, wondering if there was anything else he could do to make Abby feel like she hadn't lost her place in his affections. Maybe some black roses delivered to her lab tomorrow morning and a couple extra Caf-Pows would help. It might be a start, at least.

He lay down and wrapped his arms around Jenny, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I love you," Gibbs whispered.

Jenny snuggled against him. "And I love you," she answered back. "Good night Jethro."

Gibbs watched her with a smile. Yes, any night falling asleep beside his wife was a good night. He closed his eyes and breathed in her familiar scent. With Jenny in his arms there was no doubt that his dreams tonight would be sweet. Now if he could just fix this thing with Abby, everything would be pretty close to perfect. Gibbs fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.


	24. Monthlies and Massages

When Jenny Gibbs woke up at 0500 to severe cramping in her midsection and a damp feeling on her pyjama bottoms, she knew it was not going to be a good day. Slipping out of bed, she closed herself in the bathroom and turned on the light. There were steps to take, just as there were every month, but that did not make it any easier to endure the five days misery that she knew were coming.

Midol from the medicine cabinet, aspirin to try to combat the headache that was already niggling at the back of her skull. New underwear, new pyjama bottoms, and protection to hopefully keep her sheets clean. Jenny looked longingly at the bathtub, thinking how good it would feel to soak in the hot water for awhile. But running a bath would wake up Jethro and he never slept enough to begin with.

With a sigh she turned off the light and went back to bed, feeling like she was forgetting a step but unable to remember what was missing. Jenny lay on her side, trying to get comfortable as she waited for both medications to kick in and at least ease the discomfort, because nothing ever really made it go away.

**NCIS**

Gibbs frowned when he opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had woken him up. His eyes sought the alarm clock but the red numbers glowed 0530, too early to be getting up for work. Beside him, Jenny shifted on the mattress, a soft groan escaping her lips. He turned to her immediately, seeing the pinched look on her face.

"Jenny?" he asked, concerned. Reaching for her, he found that her hands were pressed against her lower abdomen, knees drawn up as she tried to find a position that brought relief from the pain. He sighed.

Getting out of bed, Gibbs walked swiftly to the bathroom and took a clean cloth from the linen closet. He ran it under the cool water from the tap and took it back out to lay on Jenny's forehead. It had been a long time since Paris but he still remembered how Jenny's period hit her with a vengeance each month. She'd done a good job of hiding how bad it was while they were dating, but now that they were sharing the same bed again there wasn't much she could do.

He'd always hated when Jenny was miserable like this. Shannon had never gotten it as bad, never been laid out in bed for days because of a headache so severe she couldn't even open her eyes or cramps that left her in agony. Gibbs got back into bed and pulled himself close behind Jenny. He knew the soreness was always worst in her lower back, so using his fingertips, he slowly started to massage there.

Through the haze of pain and just plain feeling awful, Jenny registered her husband's touch. She was grateful for the cold cloth because her headache was becoming a bear, she usually remembered to get it herself. That was the step she forgot earlier. And while it was awfully nice that Gibbs remembered where she hurt, right now she just couldn't stand to be touched. Everything between her belly button and her knees was sore, and no matter how good the intention, it just wasn't helping.

"Jethro," she murmured, "please don't."

Gibbs brushed a hand over her hair. "What Jen?"

She frowned, keeping her eyes closed. "You can't touch me right now, sorry," Jenny mumbled.

He sighed. He wanted so badly to help, but it seemed like he was just making it worse. Gibbs stayed where he was laying behind his wife and watched, helpless, when she curled into a ball away from him, suffering alone. He dozed for the next half hour, silencing the alarm before it went off. Gibbs knew there was no way Jenny was going to make it into work today.

**NCIS**

It had been a long day for Jenny. While it felt like forever, the Midol had kicked in after about an hour, but she barely even noticed when Gibbs got ready for work, kissing her cheek before he left. The aspirin hadn't been enough to dull her headache, so she spent most of the day in bed, waiting for the worst of it to be over. Or at least, hoping.

When Gibbs got home at 2000 that night, he was surprised to find a light on in the kitchen. He'd fully expected Jenny to still be in bed. He found his wife sitting at the kitchen table, the light overhead dimmed, dressed in baggy sweats with her hair pulled back in a loose, damp ponytail. So she'd had a bath, good. Usually that helped her relax a little. Jenny was nursing a cup of tea, or more accurately, she was staring at the cup of tea in front of her, her head resting on one hand.

Gibbs went over and knelt in front of her. "Hey Jen," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

She surveyed him with tired eyes. "Awful," Jenny admitted, sighing. "I hate this."

He looked for a way to touch her that wouldn't hurt, but had to settle for squeezing her hand instead. "I know. Me too."

Jenny snorted. "Yeah, because you know exactly what it feels like." The sarcasm was unlike her, especially when he was being so nice. She covered her face with both hands. "Sorry, it's the PMS talking."

Gibbs chuckled. "I know what you mean Jen. It's not a whole lot of fun to watch either."

Standing up, he moved to behind her chair, placing his hands on her shoulders. When Jenny didn't say anything, he pressed his thumbs into the tight muscles at the base of her neck. She tensed momentarily, then did her best to relax as his fingers moved over her skin. The warmth from Gibbs' hands seeped through her sweatshirt and Jenny closed her eyes, appreciating what her husband was trying to do.

After awhile, Gibbs took her by the hand and led her into the library, holding her tea in his other hand. Flicking on the fireplace, he settled on the sofa and handed Jenny the mug, pulling her feet into his lap. Jenny sagged against the couch cushions, looking utterly worn out, her face occasionally settling into the tight expression that signaled she was dealing with more than just a little discomfort.

The room warmed slowly and Gibbs and Jenny stayed on the couch, not moving or talking. His fingers idly brushed over the bare skin on her ankle and Jenny kept her eyes closed, taking a sip of tea now and then before deciding it wasn't actually making her feel any better. She set it aside and opened her eyes to look at the man beside her. She loved him so much and the care he was showing today was just another way of trying to tell her he loved her. It was nice to be so cherished.

For the first time that day Jenny shifted so she was laying against her husband and Gibbs carefully wrapped his arms around her body, laying the palm of his right hand over her stomach. The heat from his skin soothed some of the pain and she sighed. Jenny laid her head on his shoulder, surrounded by the subtle scents of sawdust and Old Spice, and she had to smile. It was the first thing in fifteen hours that had made her feel better.


	25. Beauty and the Beast Go to a Ball

"Agent Gibbs?" Cynthia appeared in front of his desk in a way that made Gibbs a little nervous.

He stared at her, waiting.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "You've been assigned to the Director's security detail for the event this evening."

"Again?" Gibbs growled. He and Jenny had been creatively assuring that he was on her detail almost every time she went out. But neither could afford to let anyone else know how much it pleased them when it worked out.

She raised one eyebrow at him. "I'm sure she's thinking the same thing," Cynthia replied dryly. "Apparently they drew names out of a hat. Please be ready to pick the Director up at 2000." As she walked away, Jenny's assistant looked back over her shoulder. "Formal dress Agent Gibbs." He opened his mouth and Cynthia shook her head. "No, it's not negotiable."

Gibbs glared after her as if she'd burnt his boat. The team unconsciously all leaned back in their chairs, trying to keep out of the way of the dark look.

"Going to a party tonight Boss?" Tony asked, grinning. Ziva gave him a 'what are you thinking?' look, but he still didn't know when to stop. "Bet the Director is going to look really great in one of those fancy dresses-"

His words were interrupted by a sharp smack to the back of his head. Tony winced. "None of my business, got it Boss." He watched Gibbs stalk out of the room and glanced at his teammates. They were probably all wishing they'd be around to see what would happen that night.

**NCIS**

It was later in the afternoon before Gibbs managed to corner Jenny in an elevator. She smiled when he flipped the switch, pulling her against him and linking his fingers behind her back. He raised one eyebrow at his wife.

"So...you drew names out of a hat?" he asked.

Jenny grinned and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Well, I might've put your name in six or seven times. That's not cheating, is it?"

Gibbs kissed her, she tasted like coffee. "Not at all. Whatever puts us in the same room and you in a great dress." He eyed her curiously. "Have I seen this dress before?"

She shook her head. "It's a new one."

"Do I get a preview?"

"No," she laughed. "You'll see it tonight when you 'pick me up' to go to the dance."

"Dance?" Gibbs frowned. "What dance? Cynthia said 'event'."

Jenny laughed. "That's because when you hear the word 'dance', you run the other way."

"I'm a good dancer," he grumbled.

"Only under duress," Jenny teased. "I don't think you have ever voluntarily taken me dancing Jethro."

He rolled his eyes and just looked at her.

"Besides, it is an 'event' as well. You know, the usual speeches and drinks and mingling with all the people who think they're so important," Gibbs snorted and Jenny ignored him. "Then it ends with a dance."

His expression darkened. "Great. I get to watch a bunch of other guys dance with my wife. Those politicians have wandering hands Jen."

She laid her hand on his cheek. "I can keep them in line without you shooting them dirty looks Jethro. Anyways," Jenny shrugged, "I could always request the last dance with someone who was once my partner, don't you think?"

Gibbs eyes looked her up and down. "Mmhmm, not like we're going to give anything away by dancing together."

"Only if you try to dance with my like my husband instead of the way an old friend would."

Gibbs didn't say anything one way or the other, so Jenny decided to bargain.

"If you promise to behave I'll keep my last dance free."

He smiled. "That's almost worth being good for."

Jenny raised one eyebrow. "Only almost, Jethro?"

He kissed her again, leaning in to deepen it. Then Gibbs pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Definitely worth is Jen."

"That's better," she declared, kissing him back.

**NCIS**

"So, what do you think?" Jenny asked when she stepped out of the bathroom in her dress and spun around.

Her smile shone and Gibbs couldn't help but stare. The purple silk hugged her figure nicely and fell gracefully to the floor. Beaded straps rose from a bunched bodice and tasteful v-neck over her shoulders. One look at the back and Gibbs knew he was in trouble. Her back was bare except for the straps that met between her shoulder blades, the sides of the dress clinging to her and coming together just below her hips. He was positive he'd have a tough time keeping his hands to himself. Jenny's eyes sparkled as she waited for his answer.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "You're absolutely sure we have to leave the house?" He really wanted to be the only one who saw her in that dress.

Jenny laughed. "Yes Jethro, we actually have to go to the event."

He moved closer and Jenny wasn't sure she trusted the look in his eyes. Gibbs tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, running his hands down her sides, his fingers skating across her bare lower back.

She shivered. "Jethro..." she warned, when he angled his head towards hers again.

"Just one more Jen," Gibbs murmured, his breath caressing her lips.

Jenny gave in to him, but one more kiss led to another and before she knew it they were pressed so tightly together that she didn't think they were going to make it to the party. She was very glad she'd decided to wear her hair down, because Gibbs fingers threaded through the red waves would've undone any other style. But with her husband that close, his lips passionately possessing hers, Jenny was having a hard time thinking about anything else.

Finally she had to breathe and broke away from Gibbs, wiping her lips and staring at him with dark green eyes. Gibbs was trying to catch his own breath, his gaze surveying her with less than honourable intentions. Jenny took a deep breath and shook her head, though the promise of later hung in her expression.

"Nice try Jethro," she said, "but we still have to go."

He smirked. "Almost worked though, didn't it?"

Jenny was straightening her hair and trying to reorder her disheveled appearance. She rolled her eyes at him in the mirror. "No comment."

Gibbs leaned back against the bed, arms crossed. "Sounds like a yes to me."

"Everything sounds like a yes to you," she pointed out.

Slipping into Director mode just so she could focus, Jenny added earrings to her outfit and went looking for shoes. "I'll be riding in the SUV with the other two agents, you can either join me or follow in your car," she informed him calmly, as if the last few minutes had never happened.

Gibbs frowned. If he went with them, he could sit in the back with Jenny or insist on driving. However, with his NCIS car at the event, he'd have a chance to be alone with her on the way home. Neither option was his favourite, but his wife/boss was going to insist he pick one of the choices.

"I'll drive the SUV," he decided at last, and Jenny looked at him in surprise. Gibbs shrugged. "I'm supposed to be escorting you. Hardly counts if I'm following your regular detail while they drive you."

He had a point. Jenny took one last look in the mirror and decided she was ready. "Let's go."

Gibbs' hand settled on the small of her back as they walked down the stairs. He'd been right earlier, it was extremely hard not to let his hand stray to other areas of her body. After Jenny's wrap was in place, she turned to her husband.

"Same rules as always Jethro," Jenny reminded him. "Once we step out of this house, we are agent and Director and you may not touch me unless my life is in danger."

Gibbs took his advantage of his last opportunity for hours to be close to his wife, and kissed her quickly. He hated these restrictions, but they went with keeping the secret. He took a step back and opened the door for her.

"Madame Director."

Jenny scowled at him. She'd make him pay for that later.

**NCIS**

Gibbs checked his watch, 2330. The function would end in less than half an hour but it would be none too soon for him. The dance part of tonight's event had been in full swing for nearly an hour, and he'd had to watch Jenny dance with at least twenty men so far. He was getting tired of it.

But he had to hand it to her, she was good at the politics, good at the game. She smiled and laughed in all the right places, shifted position subtly if she felt her personal space was being invaded, and floated gracefully across the floor with each man who asked her to dance.

It looked like Jenny was flirting with them all and the sight boiled Gibbs' blood. But Jenny knew that, because she made sure to catch his eye every so often, her smile one reserved only for him, so he knew it was only an act. That didn't make it any easier to watch, but what helped was the feeling practically written on his wife's face - she's much rather be dancing with him. Still, it tested his self control when what Gibbs really wanted to do was march over there and smack the men who kept trying to touch her.

Just before the last dance, Gibbs caught the chorus of the song that was playing, and it made him smile as he sought Jenny's eyes in the crowd. He winked at her, pointing to his ear, and saw when she understood. Her gaze softened and she mouthed the words that seemed like they were being sung just for them.

"Don't forget who's taking you home/Or in who's arms you're gonna be/So Darling, save the last dance for me." Gibbs spent the song watching Jenny and admiring how the dress flowed around her as she moved. She loved to dance and it showed in every step she took across the floor.

When the song changed, Jenny slowly approached him. "It seems I have room on my dance card for one more," she said with a smile, holding out her hand. "Agent Gibbs, may I have this dance?"

Gibbs nodded and tried his best not to look too pleased. It was hard to be husband and wife pretending they were only agent and Director. He was glad this wasn't a party that revolved around Jenny, because there was less scrutiny on her. So if they danced just a little bit closer than might be appropriate, or if Gibbs' hand slipped a little lower than the back of her dress, or if Jenny leaned into him a moment too long, no one even noticed except all the other guys who wished they were him.

When Gibbs started whispering in Jenny's ear everything he'd spent all night planning to do once they got home, there was no one who wondered what could make the Director of a federal agency blush. He was glad when they could finally leave and Gibbs stared at Jenny all the way home, looking forward to the moment she would not be the Director anymore, just Jenny Gibbs. And he was going to love her tonight until she knew that was all she really wanted to be.

**NCIS**

Sometime later, because they started taking things slowly once they walked in the house, Jenny's lovely dress was hung up in the bathroom and Gibbs' attire was down to his boxers and dress shirt. He put the lid back on the jar and set the feather aside, taking a moment to admire his handiwork. Looking at his wife now, Gibbs couldn't help but think how much he loved to see Jenny in nothing but high heels and honey dust.


	26. Raindrops and Redheads Part 1

_A/N: A special thanks to hopesmom999 who always leaves such nice reviews. If you ever want to PM me, I could answer the questions you ask, since there's no link in your reviews to reply :) Thanks! And for Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs - here's your angst! Enjoy everyone!_

Walking up the stairs to her office on the day after her two month anniversary, Jenny Gibbs glanced into the bullpen and saw something she'd never expected to see again - her husband, flirting with a gorgeous young red-haired woman. He was smiling at something she said and didn't move when she put her hand on his arm as she laughed at his last comment.

Gibbs seemed to be enjoying himself and Jenny felt the blow like a knife to her heart. For one brief second he looked up, and husband and wife locked eyes, but Jenny immediately broke the connection and hurried up the stairs. Gibbs did not understand the intense hurt he'd read in his wife's eyes, but finding out had just become his highest priority.

As quickly as he could, Gibbs wrapped up the casual interview they'd been doing and sent the young woman on her way, with Tony to see her out. Offering no explanation to anyone, Gibbs headed for the Director's office, determined to find out what was going on. He couldn't get Jenny's devastated expression out of his mind.

Cynthia either saw or heard him coming, but regardless, she managed to step in front of Jenny's door before he reached it. Any of his agents, except Ziva, would've cowered under the force of Gibbs' glare, but Jenny's assistant merely stood her ground and stared back at him.

"The Director is not to be disturbed," she said firmly, crossing her arms. Cynthia didn't know what Agent Gibbs had said or done to her boss, but Jenny had rushed in several minutes earlier almost in tears, leaving strict instructions regarding visitors and interruptions.

Gibbs was frustrated. "It's important that I see her Cynthia," he spit out, being as civil as he could manage in the moment.

Cynthia raised her eyebrows. "Frankly, I doubt she cares if it's important or not Agent Gibbs. She has barred anyone from entering that office - especially you."

He was taken aback. There was something wrong with Jenny and now she'd made it incredibly difficult for him to figure out what it was. Making an annoyed noise in his throat, Gibbs turned away and went back downstairs. He had a case to solve for now, but as soon as Cynthia left on an errand, he was getting into Jenny's office, one way or the other.

**NCIS**

Jenny sat cross-legged on the couch in her office, staring at her hands, the dark heels she'd been wearing earlier abandoned on the floor. For the last hour she'd been like this, thinking, and remembering the scene in the bullpen. Doubts and fears assailed her from every direction and Jenny was losing her ability to hold onto the truth she had been sure of seventy-five minutes ago - that Jethro loved her and she was the only one he wanted.

Now she wasn't so sure and the uncertainty had made her unable to focus on work. So instead she sat and stared at her hands, trying to pretend she hadn't seen what she knew she had. And each time she replayed those moments, the hurt in her heart lasted a little bit longer.

**NCIS**

No matter how many times Gibbs tried to gain access to Jenny's office, Cynthia guarded it like a bulldog the rest of the day. He didn't see his wife again until she tried to leave the building without him. Seeing Jenny head for the elevator, Gibbs grabbed his coat and took the stairs. He was waiting for her when the doors opened on the main floor. If his presence surprised her, Jenny didn't show it. Instead she walked by like she hadn't even seen him.

Gibbs frowned and went after her, determined to get to the bottom of this. His long strides caught up to her quickly and he moved in front of Jenny, not letting her pass. He put his hand on her arm.

"Jen, what is going on?" Gibbs asked, genuinely confused.

Jenny shrugged his hand off and crossed her arms. "I would prefer if you didn't touch me," she said cooly.

Gibbs' eyebrows jumped up and he held her gaze in such a way that she couldn't look elsewhere. "Talk to me Jenny," he requested softly.

Jenny was shocked. He didn't even know what he'd done! She shook her head. "I think we better do this at home."

That was about the equivalent of 'we need to talk,' four words every man in a relationship dreaded hearing. The way she said the words chilled Gibbs, and he nodded once, allowing her to go first, then followed his wife to his car. For the duration of the drive to her house, Gibbs felt the dread growing in the pit of his stomach, his gut insisting that something was really wrong. Clearly this was serious and with all his heart he wished he knew what was going on.

**NCIS**

Once they walked in the door, Jenny shed her coat and went upstairs to change. She needed a few minutes to collect herself, to try to figure out what she was going to say to her husband. Taking her time, Jenny removed her make-up and let her hair down. It was the middle of May, warm enough to not need socks. Instead she slipped bare feet into a pair of flip-flops. In black capris and a dark blue top, she was the picture of summer, even though a sudden storm was now pouring rain outside their window. At last Jenny could stall no more and slowly walked back down the stairs.

Gibbs hadn't moved from where he stood in the entry, watching her with cautious eyes. Jenny kept her gaze down, lowering herself to the third last step. She started to open her mouth, but realized she still didn't know what to say.

"What's going on Jen?" Gibbs asked, saving her the trouble.

Jenny let out a brief, shuddering breath. "I saw you today," she said, her voice surprisingly calm.

His face twisted in confusion. She was saying that like it meant something far more. "Saw me where?"

"In the bullpen, with her."

"Her who?" Gibbs was starting to get frustrated. He worked with two 'hers', neither of whom it should distress Jenny to see him with. She wasn't making any sense!

Jenny stood up then, eyes flashing. "You know who!" she spit out. "That young redhead you were flirting with!"

The scene flashed before him. Amy, a witness in their latest case, had been reluctant to confide in Ziva any information that she had. But Gibbs saw the way she'd looked at him, so he smiled and turned on the charm, doing what he could to get her to open up. It was been part of the job, an act he could turn on at will. Clearly though, that was not how it had looked to Jenny.

Gibbs closed his eyes. "You weren't there Jen. You didn't see everything."

"Oh? So there's more?" She paced angrily back and forth, her hurt funneled into an emotion she could fight with. "Tell me, Special Agent Gibbs, what did I miss?"

He shook his head. "Leave the Director at work Jenny, it's just you and me here."

"Is it?" Jenny challenged, crossing her arms. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"That's not fair Jen," Gibbs scowled. "Will you let me explain?"

"No!" she exploded, turning towards the door. "I don't think I want to hear it." Gibbs reached for her but she spun around and took a step back. "Just leave me alone!"

With that Jenny sprinted out the door and into the rain. For a second Gibbs was frozen to the spot, seeing Jenny step out of an airplane door and not look back. Then he snapped himself out of it and ran after her, something he should've done the first time.

Gibbs yelled his wife's name but she didn't stop. By the time he caught up with Jenny, they were both soaked and it was obvious she was ignoring him. He grabbed her arm and jerked her around, kissing her hard as water ran down their faces, plastering the hair to their heads and making their clothes stick to their skin.

"No way," he said, breathing hard when he pulled away. "I made the mistake of not coming after you once Jenny, I'm not going to do it again. Besides," Gibbs glared at her, "you promised, and you don't get out of a life with me that easily."

Jenny's mind was still whirling from their fight and her thoughts from earlier, and she could barely grasp what her husband was talking about. All her life she'd run when she was upset, but it occurred to her that Gibbs only knew of one time, and then she had been running away from loving him.

Her eyes searched his face and she closed them briefly, when she saw the desperation there. Jenny's hand came up to rest on his cheek. "Jethro, did you think I was going to leave?"

Gibbs stared at her, not understanding. "You did leave Jen," he pointed out.

"Yes, but not for good." She let her love for him show in her eyes. "I promised Jethro, I won't ever go back on that. But," Jenny bit her lip and her eyes shadowed. "I'm angry and I'm hurt and I just wanted to run."

Gibbs pulled her close, ignoring the resistance she showed to his touch. "You're the only one Jen, I swear it. I don't look at anyone else like that. It was just for the case." His tone was pleading with her to understand, and his words sounded oddly familiar, but she didn't try to place them.

"Were you flirting with her?" Jenny dared to ask, tears slipping down her cheeks and mingling with the rain. "Because it broke my heart to watch." She looked away. "I know you have a weakness for redheads."

Gibbs brought his hands to her face and kissed her tenderly. Jenny didn't immediately respond and he rested his forehead on hers, needing so badly for her to believe him. "You're my only weakness now Jenny."

Jenny didn't want to need Gibbs right now, she didn't want him to remind her why she loved him. But her body took control for a moment and she rested her head on his shoulder, crying harder, the sobs shaking her body. Gibbs held her tightly, running his hand down her wet hair as the rain continued to fall. He wasn't sure if he was in the wrong or if Jenny was taking this too much to heart, but right now all he knew was that his wife was hurting and he was the cause. Gibbs wished he knew how to make it better. But sometimes there were just no words.

**To be continued...**


	27. Apologies and A Price to Pay Part 2

An hour later they were back at home, warm and in dry clothes. Jenny was upstairs and Gibbs was down, trying to give her the space she seemed to need. He was shaping a small piece of wood he'd found in the workshop with his knife, no plan in mind, just needing to do something with his hands.

Gibbs looked up when he heard her footsteps on the stairs, shock leaping into his eyes when he saw that Jenny was carrying an overnight bag. She held her hand up before he could speak.

"I'm not leaving you Jethro, so please don't give me that look." She sighed. "You need to believe me when I say I would never do that to you again, I can't. But I can't stay here tonight either."

It was hard for Gibbs to find his voice with the incredible hurt filling his entire being. "Where are you going Jen?" he managed at last.

Jenny looked down at her shoes. "I need to be alone for awhile. I need to be some place where I can think." She started for the door and faltered. It had been weeks since she'd left the house without kissing him goodbye. "I'll...I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Gibbs couldn't do anything but stand there and watch her leave. The resolve in Jenny's face was not to be argued with. After the door closed he looked around, feeling lost. They might call both houses home and have adopted the 'yours, mine, and ours' philosophy for most things, but this was Jenny's house right now and it didn't feel like home without her there.

**NCIS**

_Later that night.._.

Jenny sat on Ducky's couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, watching as the firelight played over the walls. Ducky sat in a chair across from her, holding a thick historical novel. After a long period of silence, the older man looked up at the red-haired woman.

"Do you want to talk about it Jennifer?"

Jenny raised tortured eyes to his. "I don't know what to think anymore Ducky. I've never not trusted Jethro before, and I don't like feeling like this." She covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do."

Ducky was quiet as he thought. When Jenny had turned up on his doorstep two hours past, in tears and damp from the rain, he thought something terrible must've happened. But as she spilled out the story in bits and pieces, Ducky realized it was a different kind of terrible.

Jenny's imagination had taken what she'd seen the wrong way, and her thoughts and feelings had run with it. She was torturing herself with everything going on in her head and to be honest, Ducky wasn't one hundred percent sure how to bring the poor girl to her senses.

"Do you love Jethro?" he asked finally.

She wiped her eyes. "Of course I do Ducky, you know that. I wouldn't've said yes if I didn't."

"And yet you are doubting him so easily. A loving relationship, a marriage, must be based on trust Jennifer."

Jenny avoided his eyes and whispered, "I know."

"Do you honestly think Jethro would ever hurt you on purpose?" Ducky probed, knowing she knew the answers but figuring it wouldn't hurt for her to hear them out loud.

Eyes wide, Jenny shook her head.

"Good. Because he wasn't going behind your back, he wasn't hiding somewhere and trying not to get caught. Jethro was standing in the middle of the squadroom with his team around him, being nice to a young lady who probably had information that could help their case."

Jenny opened her mouth to protest but Ducky held up his hand.

"You admitted as much to me earlier," he reminded her. "I'm just telling you what you already know. Don't make more of this situation than there is."

"But he was flirting with her!" Jenny pointed out heatedly, wanting someone to fight with, some way to let out all the emotion she was feeling.

"Ah," Ducky smiled, "and I don't suppose you've ever turned on the charm for one of your senators or Naval commanders to help you get what you need or want?"

Jenny bit her lip and stared at the carpet.

"Neither of you mean it Jennifer," Ducky tried to reason with her. "Jethro was only attempting to get some information, he was not blatantly trying to get attention from a younger woman, her being a redhead notwithstanding." He eyed the crimson hair falling around her shoulders. "He already has a beautiful redhead of his own, why would he do anything to mess that up?"

She sighed. Perhaps Ducky's house had not been the best place to run away to. He was far too good at making her think.

"I don't know Ducky," Jenny said, shaking her head. "And that's what's killing me."

**NCIS**

The sun was long set and more than one glass of bourbon had been consumed when Gibbs finally got up from the stool in his basement and decided enough was enough. Another day would only make things worse, he didn't want to spend another hour away from his wife with this between them. Getting in his car, Gibbs headed for Ducky's. Jenny hadn't told him where she was going, but there was only one other person she could talk to if she had an issue with the husband whom the rest of the world didn't know about.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Gibbs was standing on Ducky's front porch. He knocked on the glass, hoping not to wake anyone but willing to make a disturbance if that's what it took. Ducky answered the door shortly after, looking unsurprised to find Gibbs there at eleven o'clock at night.

"Come in Jethro," the ME said, stepping aside." He eyed his old friend seriously. "What would you like?"

Gibbs looked at him pointedly. "My wife back Duck."

Ducky permitted himself a small smile. "I see. Well, in that case," he nodded towards the livingroom, "Jennifer is in there. I better go check on Mother. I suggest you take her home and have a long talk Jethro. This mess needs to be straightened out before it gets any worse."

The older man turned and went up the stairs, leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone on the first floor. Gibbs entered the livingroom and found Jenny waiting for him, looking uncertain.

"Hello Jethro," she said quietly.

Gibbs sat on the coffee table in front of her and took Jenny's hand. Having had a good deal of time to think about things, he knew now what he had to say. He looked into her eyes, hoping she could read the sincerity in his. She was one of the only people in the world he would break a rule for.

"I'm sorry Jenny," he began, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, even though I didn't mean to. Please honey, come home with me?"

Jenny's eyes widened. Gibbs had just apologized and said please? Wracking her brain, she tried to remember the last time she'd heard him utter those words. Nothing came to mind. But it was obvious that he meant it. Looking at her husband carefully, Jenny knew this wasn't easy for him and couldn't just throw his apology back in his face. So she nodded slowly, once.

"I'll come," she answered. "But I don't want to talk about it any more tonight. Tomorrow we can, after work, but it's late and I'm tired."

Gibbs knew that probably wasn't the best plan and he'd really wanted to clear the air with her tonight. But at least they'd be in the same house, hopefully in the same bed, and that had to be a start.

"Okay," he agreed, unwilling to say anything else in case she changed her mind.

Gibbs held out his hands to help Jenny up, but she seemed to be avoiding anything more than necessary contact with him. That hurt. He picked up her bag in the hall and shrugged at Ducky, who was watching from the top of the stairs. There was no telling how things would go once they left.

Outside, Gibbs hesitated. He'd much rather have Jenny in the car with him than driving home by herself. They could always pick up her car tomorrow. Jenny seemed to be able to read Gibbs' thoughts, because she headed for the passenger door of his car without argument. She was very quiet on the way home, looking so small as she curled up on the seat. Gibbs wished he knew what she was thinking, but he should've been glad he did not.

Jenny barely registered her husband's presence in the car, her eyes were fixed out the window and thoughts tumbled over and over in her head, thoughts that just made the ache in her heart worse.

_What if 'us' happening again was just too good to be true? What if something like this just can't last? Maybe we're destined to keep ruining it one moment at a time._

_We've only been married two months. Jethro, do my feelings really matter so little to you already?_

She sighed. _Maybe I'm not enough for him, maybe he wants more_.

Angrily she recalled his past with women. _Why does it always have to be redheads? Oh please, let it be more than my hair that he loves!_

_I don't know what I'd do without him_, Jenny thought morosely._ How can I want his comfort so much and yet not want him to touch me or be close tonight?_

_To forgive, or not to forgive. But if I don't it makes me a jerk because he forgave Paris._ At the thought of their undercover mission, guilt piled on top of the hurt that was already smothering a misunderstanding.

The last thought that went through her mind before they got home was one sad, lonely thought. _Do you know how much you hurt me Jethro?_

Gibbs pulled into her driveway and shut the car off. He sat silently for a minute, then turned to his wife. "Jen," he started.

She snapped her head towards him, eyes bright. "I just want to go to bed. Please Jethro."

Jenny's voice was husky with tears held in and Gibbs wished for a moment that he didn't know her so well. Then he wouldn't be able to tell how much she was hiding. Swallowing his words, Gibbs got out and went around to open Jenny's door. He kept his hand at her back as they walked towards the house, but she didn't appear to need his support, nor want the comfort he hoped to offer.

Once inside, Jenny barely glanced at him before turning to go upstairs. Gibbs was left to lock the door and set the alarm. He took a moment before climbing the stairs to prepare himself for the long and lonely night ahead. He only hoped Jenny didn't choose the guest room over their bed.

When he entered their room, Jenny was already huddled under the covers on her side, eyes closed. Gibbs knew she wasn't asleep but she was remarkably good at faking it. Rushing through his getting ready for bed routine, Gibbs stared at Jenny's still form before getting into bed. Stretching out, he sighed inaudibly, closing his eyes though he knew sleep would not come easily tonight.

Looking over at his wife, Gibbs reached out and touched her hair gently, missing her warm body beside him. Jenny didn't make a sound, didn't move, didn't acknowledge him at all. Gibbs rolled onto his side, his eyes fixed on Jenny's back as he tried to fall asleep.

**NCIS**

Jenny was afraid to move. Afraid that if she gave in just a tiny bit, that she wouldn't be able to stop. If she looked at her husband, she might not be able to stay away or resist the longing in his eyes. If she leaned into his hand on her hair, she might not be able to keep herself from curling up in his arms, where the world was right and life made sense again.

It was all she could do to hold still, to pretend to be sleeping as Gibbs finally gave up and settled down. Jenny didn't know why she couldn't let go of the hurt, why she couldn't just accept Gibbs' apology and let him try to fix what she'd seen. He could make her forget, of that she was certain.

But a voice in the back of her head whispered, _Not yet_.

_But why?_ she argued._ What right have I to make him suffer? To keep my silence and not let him in?_

There were no easy answers that night and Jenny wrestled with herself until almost dawn, when she fell into a restless sleep for an hour before the alarm clock rang.

**To be continued...again...**


	28. And Then Some Part 3

It was the loss of trust that hurt the most. Having been where Jenny was, jealous but not so wounded, Gibbs could sort of understand where she was coming from. But for her to see five seconds of something in the bullpen and just draw her own conclusions about it without even asking him! Jenny was his partner, his wife, she was supposed to know him better than that. Gibbs found himself frustrated and tired of trying to be understanding when Jenny wouldn't even give him a chance to explain.

Gibbs' mood was not helped by the fact that Jenny spend the entire day staying out of sight. He watched her casually avoid the elevator, counted only twice that she looked his direction, and timed her spending a good four hours hiding behind the locked, steel MTAC door. After awhile, he stopped watching, stopped expecting something to change while they were at work, and instead began hoping that their promised talked this evening would somehow resolve this whole situation.

It was a strange day at NCIS and everyone felt it. The team was more subdued than usual, keeping the jokes and bickering to a minimum. The hours stretched out, made even less bearable because they didn't get a case. The only phone call they received was from Abby, begging that someone come down to the lab to keep her company or she was going to have to resort to playing with super glue again. Remembering her last experiment and the effort it had taken to scrape the residue off the hall walls, Gibbs forbade her from touching the substance and sent McGee down to entertain her.

Finally, at long last, the clock struck five pm and Gibbs waved the team out, reminding them that they weren't on-call this weekend, which made everybody happy. Gibbs stayed at his desk, leaning back in his chair, and looking up at the catwalk. Several minutes later, the office door opened and Jenny stepped out, coat on and briefcase in hand. Gibbs met her at the bottom of the stairs and tried to think of something to say.

"Long day?" he asked, mentally headslapping himself. If that was the best that he could come up with then they were in trouble.

Jenny met his eyes briefly. "I will be glad to get home."

Gibbs was quiet as they took the elevator to the parking garage. "Can we make it my place tonight?" He'd been thinking about an idea that wouldn't work if they stayed at Jenny's.

She looked surprised. "Isn't it your weekend?" They tried to alternate weekends at each house, especially since they ended up at Jenny's place more often during the week.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I wasn't sure if that had...changed."

Jenny shook her head. "No, that's fine. We just need to stop at Ducky's to get my car."

It was surprising how easily they could communicate when they weren't talking about what was wrong. The drive to Ducky's was quiet, but Gibbs could tell Jenny was making an effort to be relaxed, even as the tension showed in the way she kept twisting her fingers together in her lap. He had to stifle the urge to reach over and untangle them, to keep her hands safe in his. She was still avoiding his touch and he desperately wanted to know why.

Jenny followed Gibbs to his house and by the time they pulled in the driveway, he knew exactly what he needed to do. And he'd hold off as long as it took for Jenny to start talking to him. Gibbs waited for Jenny and they went in together, he set the alarm, positive they weren't going out again tonight.

His wife stood in the entry, looking uncertain. Gibbs took her coat and then held out his hand, hoping she'd take it. Her eyes darted up to his and Jenny hesitated. Trying not to be hurt by her action, or lack thereof, and absolutely certain they weren't going to bed until this mess was sorted out, Gibbs settled his hand on her back instead, and lead her down to the basement.

Flicking on the lights, Gibbs handed Jenny a sanding block and took one for himself, starting on the opposite side of the boat from her. Jenny stood and looked at the boat, at the sandpaper in her hand, and at her husband. Sighing, she knew that their conversation was inevitable, and necessary, but she still didn't have a clue where to start. Jenny placed the sanding block on the rough wood, remembering Gibbs' oft-repeated instructions.

_With the grain Jen._

_Close your eyes, feel the wood under your fingers. You don't get that kind of sensation from a power tool._

_Do it until you're proud of the work you've done._

_It's like love Jenny. It isn't always easy and it takes time and effort, but in the end it's worth it because you're left with something beautiful._

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and Jenny blinked hard to keep them back, but it was all too much - everything in her head for the last two days, not touching or talking to her husband, not sleeping. Two small tears escaped and Jenny stepped back quickly, not wanting to get the wood wet, and found her back against her husband's broad chest.

The whole time Jenny had been sanding and thinking, Gibbs had been slowly making his way around the boat, inching closer to his wife and finding it easier than he'd expected because she was paying no attention to anything but the motion her hand was making on the wood.

Gently, he stepped forward, forcing Jenny back to her place in front of the hull. His arms came around her sides and his hands covered hers as he put them on the sanding block. Jenny's body trembled against Gibbs' chest. She had longed for this contact with him, and missed it desperately. Suddenly she turned in his arms, needing more.

Gibbs was surprised when Jenny moved and they were immediately face to face. Her eyes were conflicted, but what he saw most clearly was what she wanted now. Without hesitating, Gibbs leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. Jenny sagged against him in relief, and he cradled her body in his arms, the sanding completely forgotten.

His hands came up to frame her face, his mouth possessing hers as Jenny greedily drank in his touch. For a time there was nothing but the awareness of each other - how their bodies were touching, hands caressing, lips seeking comfort and love after two days of being denied.

Finally it was Jenny who pulled back, but not away. Her face was flushed, eyes bright as she tried to remember why they couldn't just keep doing this. As she stared into her husband's face, Jenny was struck by the desire to get their conversation over as soon as possible. She didn't want to be apart from him anymore.

Jenny reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Gibbs' mouth. She looked at him regretfully. "You can't just kiss me and make this better Jethro. I wish it were that easy."

Gibbs was missing their closeness from a minute ago already and he rubbed his thumb along her cheek. "Then what Jen?" he asked, his voice husky. He would do whatever it took.

Her expression was sad. "I think we need to talk." It was necessary, but Jenny knew it wouldn't be an easy conversation.

Gibbs understood the seriousness in her voice and wove his fingers with hers, needing to keep her close as they walked upstairs. Together, they sat on the couch and Jenny turned to him with an expression he couldn't quite read.

"What Jen?" he asked.

Jenny shook her head slowly, tapping one fingers lightly on his hand. "You may not want to be this close to me once we're finished with this conversation."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Gibbs retorted, squeezing her hand. "Just tell me."

Jenny slid her fingers free from his, bringing her knees up and shoving her hands into her already mussed up hair. "It's so stupid, I know it is," she began without introduction. "But you have no idea what's been going on in my head the last two days Jethro. I've wished so badly to be able to shut the thoughts off, but I can't make them go away." Her eyes pleaded with him to make it right. "I need you to tell me the truth I should already know. I need you to tell me that everything I've been thinking is wrong. I need you to make me believe it."

Gibbs observed her distress with concern, not sure if he was ready to hear the thoughts that had been keeping her in turmoil. But he nodded anyways, encouraging her to share. Easy or hard to hear, this was something they both needed, honesty in the face of a big misunderstanding.

"When I was sitting in my office, after I saw you with..." Jenny hesitated, "...in the bullpen, I felt like I was being attacked by all these doubts and fears that just seemed to some out of nowhere." She closed her eyes, begging him to understand, to not hate her for her insecurities. "It was like I lost my ability to hold onto the truth."

Jenny met her husband's eyes, tears in hers once again. "Tell me again Jethro, that you love me, that I'm the only one you want. I am, right?"

Gibbs' heart squeezed at the question and he captured his both wife's hands in his, forcing her to look at him. "I love you Jenny," he said slowly, clearly, firmly. "I love you and you're the only one I've wanted for so long." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't look at anyone else like that."

"Ever?" Jenny asked desperately, a quiver in her voice.

He sighed. "I may admire a beautiful woman I see Jen, but you're my wife. I have everything I've ever wanted when you're in my arms."

Relief flooded Jenny and she sank back against the couch. But it was short-lived when Gibbs frowned.

"I wish you'd just let me explain Jen, we could've saved all this trouble if you hadn't kept me away so long." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What I did Jenny, what you saw, it was part of the job. The witness, she wouldn't talk to Ziva, I was just trying to get her to open up, that's all. What did it look like to you?"

Her expression grew pained. "Like you were enjoying it, enjoying being close to her. And I wondered if maybe it wasn't enough for you." She locked eyes with Gibbs. "Di you enjoy the attention from her Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged. "A little, maybe." He shook his head. "But it's nothing compared to getting to come home to you every night Jen." Crossing his arms, he raised one eyebrow at her. "Tell me you don't even feel just a little bit flattered when you get hit on by just about every guy that crosses your path."

Jenny sighed and nodded. He had a point. It was human nature to appreciate attention from the opposite sex. She couldn't fault him for it. She sighed, but when she looked up, the hurt in her husband's eyes made her worry.

"Jethro?" she asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Gosh Jenny, do you have any idea what it was like yesterday, watching you walk out that door, watching you leave twice?" He met her gaze, pain etched in his features. "Nothing has hurt that bad since..." He didn't say it, but she could hear the unspoken 'Paris'. Gibbs' eyes hardened. "We were partners, Jenny, we're married. How can you lose sight of that so easily?"

Jenny wanted to yell, she wanted to shout at him, and cry, and get angry all at once, but she couldn't. Gibbs' anger brought unwelcome thoughts back to the surface, and she bit her lip as she tried to find a way of asking him, or telling him what had been haunting her on the drive back from Ducky's house.

"What if 'us' was too good to be true?" she whispered brokenly. "What if we're destined to keep messing it up? First me, then you, then me again?"

"Oh Jen." It took all Gibbs' self-control not to crush her against him, to will her to believe what was true, what was real. "We're not going to mess it up, not for good. We'll get hurt and we'll make up and we'll do that a hundred times a day if we have to, but we're going to work."

"You love me for more than my hair colour?" Jenny switched topics so fast Gibbs almost didn't catch how weighted her question was.

"Where is this coming from Jen?" he asked, perplexed.

She avoided his eyes and shrugged one shoulder. "You have a...history, with redheads. You're like a magnet for them Jethro. I just...I need to know."

Gibbs shook his head. "Geez Jenny - I could care less about your hair, it's you I love. You could dye it green or chop it all off or get a buzz cut, and I would still love you. I'd want to throttle you, because you look gorgeous in red hair and I can't imagine you without it, but your hair is the least of my concerns." He tucked a piece behind her ear. "I didn't marry your hair, Jenny Gibbs, I married you."

He watched her eyes closely, there was still so much darkness and uncertainty behind the green orbs. This time he had a question, something that had been bugging him the whole time they'd been fighting. "Why wouldn't you let me touch you Jen?"

Jenny's eyes sought their linked hands, focusing on the one thing that was right when so much was still wrong. "It reminded me of how you let her touch you. I felt...betrayed." She knit her eyebrow together. "Do my feelings really matter so little to you already Jethro?"

At this point, Gibbs was ready to shake her if that would get his point across. "Of course they matter Jenny! It's not like she touched me, not like you do. She put her hand on my arm. I've seen a hundred guys do the same thing to you. Why are you making this such a big deal?"

Her face showed the same confusion he felt, and Gibbs realized that maybe Jenny had no idea how this mess had gotten so big or even why she'd acted the way she had. Clearly there was more going on here than what he could see.

She looked around the room, noting the jacket Gibbs had been wearing the night before draped over one of the kitchen chairs. "Why did you come here last night?"

Gibbs followed her eyes to see where she was looking and smiled a little, impressed by her observation. "Your place didn't feel like home when you weren't there," he stated matter-of-factly.

Her eyes got sad, hearing that, but she felt some measure of comfort in his words. He needed her, just as she needed him. Jenny changed positions so she was sitting cross-legged on the couch. "Ducky asked me something last night, and I've been trying to figure out the answer, but I can't." She shrugged and her eyes flickered to his. "You have me now Jethro, why would you want to mess that up?"

He frowned. It was becoming impossible to follow her train of thought, unless she was purposely not having one just to confuse him. But Gibbs just figured things were coming out as she remembered them and it was obvious that nothing in her head was running on a straight line right now. He met her gaze without wavering.

"I wouldn't," he said simply. "Please believe me sweetheart, I have no intentions of messing this up, not with you." Gibbs took her face in his hands, eyeing her tenderly, his eyes begging her to do what his mouth had asked, believe him.

Jenny scooted a bit closer. "I didn't know what to think Jethro." She sighed. "Ducky said this, us, needs to be based on trust. But how can it be? There's so much hurt here now, and from our past, I don't know if it's even possible." Jenny sat up straighter. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you trust me with your heart even after Paris?"

Gibbs took her left hand in his and pointed to her rings, pointed to his. "This is what's real Jen, this is what's permanent. We've got nothing if we don't have trust and love, but we have it, or neither of us could've made those promises two months ago. You need to let it go Jen." Tears started streaking paths down her tired face and Gibbs wiped them away as they came. "Do you trust me, that I will never intentionally hurt you? I know it's happen, because I'm not perfect, and some days I'm really bad at being married and sharing, but do you trust that I'll never do it on purpose?"

Jenny closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "I trust you," she answered softly. Giving in to the longing in her heart, she settled against Gibbs' side, tucking her head under his chin, waiting for his arms to come around her and make her feel safe again. "I hardly slept last night," she confessed, raising her hand to his cheek. "It was so hard not to turn to you, not to let you hold me then."

Gibbs tipped her chin up. "Why didn't you then? I wouldn't've pushed you away." It had been agony to share the same bed with her, to know it was hardly worth anything when she was that close and he couldn't do anything. They might as well have been sleeping in separate rooms.

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know. Something in me just couldn't, can't let go." Jenny held his arm tighter around her. "I hold onto hurt Jethro. I don't know why and I don't know how to stop. It's a curse that's followed me my entire life. And right now all I can think is the one thing that was the hardest to think - do you know how much you hurt me with what you did?"

He closed his eyes. "I don't. I didn't think...Jenny, you have to know that it wasn't on purpose. What else can I say to convince you?"

Jenny smiled for the first time, suddenly convinced that they were going to be okay. "You don't have to Jethro. I just needed to tell you what I was thinking. It doesn't hurt as bad now. And what Ducky said was right too, I do the same thing. But I overreacted to you doing it as if we'd never had that conversation in your basement about how you feel seeing me with other men." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sorry Jethro. I was wrong. I should've listened to you. I should never have let it come this far."

Gibbs kissed her back, possessively, not gently. He held her tightly, so glad to feel her arms around his body as well. "So what now Jen?" he asked hoarsely, relieved to finally have the conversation over with.

She smiled tentatively. "Can we go to bed? Can you hold me tonight? Can we just fall asleep together?"

He nodded, appreciating her suggestion. It would be good to start slow. "I'd like that Jen." Gibbs stood and held out his hand. He knew things were on their way back to normal when Jenny placed her hand in his without hesitation. "Let's go to bed."

**NCIS**

Jenny Gibbs opened her eyes the next morning and found herself lying in her husband's arms, nearly face to face with him. A glance at the dim light coming through the window told her it was early, much too early to be awake on a Saturday. But she had some thinking to do, so there would be no going back to sleep.

Lifting one finger, Jenny ran it slowly, softly down her husband's face, tracing each contour she knew so well. In sleep he was peaceful, none of the stress from the previous two days showed in his expression and Jenny smiled. She loved him so much. How she could ever have thought such hurtful things, said such hurtful things, were beyond her. She sighed. Gibbs deserved so much better than her, but he'd chosen her, and she wasn't about to let the gift of that realization go to waste.

Jenny let her eyes drift over the man she had married. Even in his sleep he kept her close, and she didn't dare move too much because she knew he would sense it, and she just wanted to watch him sleep for awhile. How he'd been so patient with her during this situation was something Jenny couldn't understand.

Gibbs, as a rule, had no patience and everyone knew it. Abby said she needed two hours, Gibbs gave her thirty minutes. Ducky said the autopsy would take some time, Gibbs expected an answer before they even got the body on the table. Everything was expected to happen now, that when he said 'jump', the team would already know how high. The only thing he waited for was warrants and sometimes he even fudged those.

Yet here they were, barely speaking for two days because she'd taken one snapshot of a moment the wrong way, and he still took the time to try to fix it, to give her the space she needed, to listen to her insecurities and repeat everything she should already have known. Because he was right, she did know him better than that. And the Leroy Jethro Gibbs she knew would never hurt a woman on purpose, let alone one he loved. She knew that now. Jenny just wished she'd been able to remember it then. She could've saved them all this fuss, all this hurt.

Her words from last night echoed in her head, and Jenny still wasn't sure she should've told Gibbs about her last thought. It just made him hurt and both of them hurting was never a good combination. She just wanted it to feel better now. As she ran over the last two days in her head, Jenny suddenly remembered when Gibbs came over to Ducky's to get her. He'd apologized, so she'd come home. But there was something she hadn't said, and two days was too long for him not to hear it and know it was the truth.

Shifting closer to her husband, Jenny leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I forgive you, Jethro."

Stirring slightly because of her movements and the warm breath on his face, Gibbs groaned and opened his eyes. Jenny was right there, almost too close to focus on. "Jen?" he asked, not quite awake yet. "What's wrong?" He could tell it was early, but she was laying there staring at him. Something must be going on.

Jenny smiled tenderly and repeated the words. "I forgive you, Jethro. I should've told you that when you came to get me. I'm sorry."

Well on his way to being fully alert, Gibbs closed the minute distance separating them and kissed her softly. "I love you." He looked into her eyes, wondering if all the darkness was gone. Brushing his thumb down her cheek, he asked the question he hoped she had an answer for. "What can I do to fix it Jen?"

Her voice was quiet, but not quite hesitant, because she knew exactly what she wanted. "Love me," she whispered. "Make me forget."

And he did. With Gibbs' hands tangled in her hair, his lips moulded to hers, and his warm weight pressing her into the bed, Jenny forgot everything except what it was like to be with the man she loved. As they made love with a new intensity, a different fervour than usual, Jenny grinned against Gibbs' mouth and thought that whoever knocked make-up sex clearly hadn't tried and didn't know what they were talking about.

Afterwards, when Jenny lay wrapped as securely in her husband's love as she was in his arms, she could see how silly the fight had been, and knew she was wrong to have ever doubted this man. It was a lesson hard learned, but hopefully one she would never forget. Snuggling closer, she smiled a little, because in the back of her mind she was wondering if she would start another fight with Gibbs just to be with him like that again.


	29. Carnival Craziness

_A/N: A cute little bit of fluffiness for our couple after torturing them for three chapters, lol. Hope you enjoy!_

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby held her arms out for a hug when he walked into her lab one morning at the end of May. "Guess where I was last night?" she grinned, hands clasped together. Then she shook her head, black ponytails dancing. "Never mind. You'll never guess." Her eyes lit up. "Timmy took me to a carnival! Can you believe it? I love carnivals! It was just this little thing on the outskirts of the city, but it was awesome. And it reminded me of living in New Orleans when I was a little girl. Bubba and me, you remember, my granddad's coon dog? We'd walk down to the county fair together every summer-"

Gibbs held up one hand, cutting off the flow of Abby's memories. She'd been spending way too much time with Ducky and his, "This reminds me of a time..." stories. He raised one eyebrow at her. "McGee?"

Abby's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh no. Not like that Gibbs. Timmy, he'd never been to a carnival before, so I said we should go and he wasn't sure if they'd let us bring Jethro in but they did and, well, he doesn't like cotton candy very much but-"

"The case, Abby?" Gibbs stifled the smile that wanted to come. It was hard not to be excited when she was.

Abby frowned and pouted, but once he produced a Caf-Pow from behind his back, she was content to explain the information that was on her computer screen.

After Abby told him what he needed to know. Gibbs took the elevator back upstairs, the beginning of an idea starting to form in the back of his mind.

**NCIS**

"We're going out tonight," Gibbs announced when he and Jenny had both managed to leave the office before 2000, a rare occasion.

Jenny's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "We are?"

"Yup." Gibbs was silent and Jenny waited for an explanation. But none came.

She laughed. "Are you going to tell me?"

He considered her question carefully. "Carnival in town tonight."

Jenny tried not to let the shock show on her face. "You want to go to...a carnival?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Sure. Could be fun."

"Well, yes, but..." Jenny bit her lip. The idea, while completely out of character and definitely unexpected, did sound like fun. But there was a small glitch. "It's a public event Jethro," she said at last. "What if we're seen together? I don't think we can pass this one off as a security detail thing."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Still got that wig you wore in Paris?"

Jenny was taken aback and thought about it some. "Yes," she answered slowly, "I think so."

He shrugged. "Put that on, and a baseball cap, and you can be anonymous tonight."

She was surprised that he'd given it this much thought. "Why a carnival Jethro?" Jenny wanted to know. "It doesn't really seem like your thing."

Gibbs glanced at her as he slowed the car for a red light and grinned. "Why not?"

**NCIS**

Jenny Gibbs felt like a teenager again. Strolling through the carnival, hand in hand with her husband, laughing and sharing a stick of pink cotton candy, she was having more fun than she'd had in a long time. There was no pressure, no press, no one watching. For once it was just them and Jenny was enjoying it.

Smiling, she lifted one finger to point out a cute, grey stuffed elephant hanging up in one of the game stalls. Without a pause, Gibbs steered them in that direction and Jenny looked at him in surprise.

"Jethro, what are you doing?"

"We're on a date, remember? Least I can do is win my girl a souvenir."

She shook her head. "You know those games are fixed. It's impossible to win."

Gibbs grinned and laid down the three dollars for the shooting range game. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve Jen."

Jenny was skeptical and stood close to watch and see who would win, Gibbs or the game. She should've known better. Gibbs lifted the plastic pistol and waited for the buzzer signaling the start of play. Targets flipped up one after another and moved around with remarkable speed.

But he calmly and cooly picked each one off before the timer was up and set the gun back on the counter. Jenny clapped and kissed him, which made the whole exercise worth it to Gibbs. The kid running the game stared at him, mouth slightly open.

"Umm..." he faltered when Gibbs leveled 'the Stare' at him. "Pick your prize Sir."

Gibbs chose to overlook the 'sir', and eyed the grey elephant. "That one."

The kid lifted the toy down and started to hand it to Gibbs, but he nodded at Jenny. "For the lady."

Jenny held out her arms and smiled at the boy as they walked away. She cuddled the soft animal close and Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what are you going to call it?"

Jenny grinned, loving that he knew her so well. "First of all Jethro, it's a 'he'. And secondly, thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I think I'll call him 'Sniper'." Her eyes twinkled. "Appropriate, don't you think?"

Gibbs dropped a kiss on her hair and pulled their strip of tickets from his pocket. "See any rides you just have to go on?"

Scanning the grounds, Jenny's eyes settled on the large circle peeking above the booths and stands that littered the previously empty lot. "The Ferris wheel?" she asked.

He groaned. "I always get stuck on those things Jen."

Jenny raised one eyebrow and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Would that be so bad?"

Gibbs figured she had a point and hand in hand they made their way to Jenny's favourite ride. As it turned out, they did get stuck. But it was only for twenty minutes, they were at the top, and his wife took that as her opportunity to rest against his chest while they watched the city lights spread out before him.

Holding her close, Gibbs smiled. He had a hard time thinking of anything else he'd rather be doing. Sitting here, relaxing with the woman he loved and fell in love with a little more every day, Gibbs was content to just enjoy their time together. And when Jenny leaned up and took her time kissing him, he decided that the Ferris wheel was his favourite ride too.


	30. Graveyards and Going Home

Jenny woke early on the morning of June 4th, smiling at the sunshine streaming in their bedroom window. Rolling over, she frowned at the empty spot beside her and slid out from under the covers, donning her housecoat and covering a yawn. It was 0800 on a Saturday, time to go find out where her husband was when he should still be in bed with her.

Padding down the stairs to the kitchen in bare feet, Jenny stopped short when she saw Gibbs sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, just staring out the window. Her curiosity became concern when he failed to notice her presence, even after several moments. Abandoning thoughts of coffee, Jenny walked up behind her husband and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. Gibbs started, and then offered her a sad smile.

"'Morning Jen."

Jenny sat down beside him. "What's wrong Jethro?"

"Hmm?" he asked, distracted. It wasn't like him.

She ran her hand down his cheek, watching as Gibbs closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. "Won't you tell me?"

Gibbs' gaze found the window again and he sighed. "Sixteen years."

Jenny's expression grew puzzled. "Pardon?"

He finally met her eyes. "Today. It's been sixteen years since..." Gibbs trailed off, reluctant to say the words. "Since I said goodbye to Shannon and Kelly," he finished softly.

"Oh Jethro," Jenny breathed, hurting for him, and wanting to help, but not knowing if anything would. She should've remembered the date from the file she'd dug up while Gibbs was in a coma last year. Looking at him, Jenny was undecided if touching him would help or make it worse. But when she saw the deep pain in his eyes, she couldn't just sit there. Settling in Gibbs' lap, she laid her head on his shoulder and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Jethro, I know it hurts." She feathered her fingers through his hair. "I love you," Jenny whispered.

After a long period of silence, filled with nothing more than the sound of their breathing, she could feel Gibbs' struggling for control. "Can I do anything?" she asked, desperate to be doing more than nothing.

The hand Gibbs dragged down his face was heavy, his expression filled with a grief she could never relate to. "Jen, today...it's hard," he said at last. His eyes flickered to hers, begging for understanding. "I need to go see them, and to be alone for awhile."

Jenny nodded into his neck, keeping her arms around him a few seconds longer before slowly moving off of him.

"Hey," Gibbs snagged her hand before she got too far away. He drew her down for a kiss and Jenny savoured his warm lips caressing hers. "I love you Jen," he whispered hoarsely.

Her smile was small. "I know. Me too." She was uncertain as to what she should do now. "I'm going for a shower." Scrutinizing his face, her eyebrows lifted slightly. "Will you be okay?"

Gibbs sighed, feeling the weight of this day's memories. "Tomorrow," he said truthfully, knowing that by then he'd have managed to leave his girls in the past. He just missed them today.

Jenny nodded and left the room, wishing she didn't feel so helpless. But her husband had lost his family when it never should've happened. Nothing could make today better for him. And Jenny, for one, would be glad when it was over.

**NCIS**

Warm June sunshine poured down from the sky and spilled over the two gray marble headstones that marked the graves of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. A solitary figure sat on the bench facing the stones, his eyes running over each word of the inscriptions, wondering how so few words could ever sum up a life.

A gently waving ribbon encircled the name of Gibbs' first wife.

_Shannon Elizabeth Gibbs _

_1963-1991 _

_Beloved Wife, Loving Mother _

_Never Gone From Our Hearts_

And yet, Gibbs didn't know what else he would've put down as his final words to his first love. They'd had ten years together, but it hadn't been nearly enough. There was no way for nine words to express how much he'd loved her, or the laughter she'd brought into his life.

Shannon had been his best friend. To call Jenny that now, though it was the truth, felt mildly like betrayal, and Gibbs fought against it, because he knew what Shannon would've said. It was what she'd always said when they talked about the 'what ifs' on long nights as they lay together in bed.

She would put her hand over his heart and smile a little. "I know I will always be in your heart Gibbs, but I want you to promise me that you will love again, if the worst happens." She snuggled close to his side, stifling his protest with a kiss. "Do it for me, because I want you to be happy. I want you to be alive and not just living. I love it when you are happy."

Gibbs sighed and let the scene recede into the past where it needed to stay. He shifted his eyes to his baby girl's resting place. Her stone was smaller and simple. A teddy bear in the bottom corner and daisies carved into the shape of a flower crown over her name.

_Kelly Christina Gibbs _

_1983-1991 _

_Daddy's Girl, Mommy's Joy_

_The Sweetest Angel in Heaven_

The dates were too close together, the years he'd had with her too few. Gibbs closed his eyes, remembering his beautiful little girl. They way Kelly's face had lit up when he made it home in time for her seventh birthday, her proud smile when she'd gotten the lead in her third grade play, her laughter the most beautiful music whenever he tickled her.

And the tears she'd tried so hard to hold back the morning of his departure, her hug extra tight as she buried her face in his neck, begging him not to go. Gibbs sighed, hating that the last time he'd seen her alive, Kelly had been sad, instead of the joy that had filled his life just because she'd been born.

The emotions were overwhelming for Gibbs, the memories too strong, even a decade and a half later. He stood and placed a hand on each stone, taking a deep breath because tears only made him feel helpless and he couldn't go there again.

"I miss you guys," he choked out. Stepping back, he nodded. "I'll be back, forgot your flowers. Wanted to see you. I know Shan, I always forget the important stuff."

He would come back later, but right now Gibbs just needed a break from the grief that still threatened to drown him one day a year. Would a lifetime not even be long enough for the hurt to heal?

**NCIS**

Sitting at the desk in her study with a cup of tea in front of her and the warmth of the sun behind her, Jenny Gibbs surveyed the blank piece of stationery she'd been staring at for five minutes. She bit her lip, trying to work out just how to start this unusual letter. Others might think she was crazy or a little strange for doing it, writing to someone who would never read her words. But today especially, Jenny felt compelled to do something even Gibbs might not understand.

She took a deep breath and picked up her pen. _Dear Shannon_, she began, _My name is Jenny and though we've never met, we have something in common, or rather, someone. I met Gibbs nine years ago and for a long time he was my boss and my least favourite person. But then we became partners and something changed. I found myself drawn to this sullen, gruff man who didn't seem to have a shred of emotion._

_It wasn't until Paris that I discovered there was a deep hurt he carried like a burden, and never spoke of. It was seven years before I found out that hurt was you and Kelly. I'm so sorry for what happened to the two of you, so sorry that your lives ended too soon. But I want you to know that I love Jethro with all of my heart, and I will do my best to take care of him because you can't._

_He still loves you both, he still grieves, he has not forgotten. I hope someday that his hurt will finally heal, that I will know what it is like to see him truly happy. It may seem strange for a current wife to say this to the first, but I wish Ihad known you, I hope we would've been friends. Know that you will always be in Jethro's heart. I am just thankful he made room for me there too._

_Thank you Shannon,_

_Jenny_

With a sigh, Jenny set her pen down and picked up the sheet of paper now covered in her swirly script. Reading the words over, she couldn't think of anything that she would change, couldn't see anything she wanted to add or take away. It was everything that had been in her heart.

Pulling an envelope from the drawer, Jenny folded the letter and sealed it inside, writing Shannon's name on the front. Then she stood and went to the fireplace, lifting the lid of the wooden box there. It was her memory box, a gift her father had commissioned from Jim for her high school graduation. Inside were pieces of her past and Jenny laid the letter on top, content.

She sat on the couch for a long time, finishing her now lukewarm tea, not stirring until the phone rang. Hoping it was her husband but having no way to tell, Jenny answered the phone as she always did when off duty, simply.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment and then a subdued, "Director?"

Jenny frowned, taking a second to place the voice. "Abby?" she asked, surprised. The Goth was the last person she would expect to get a phone call from. "Is something wrong?"

The girl was quiet again, as if taking a long time to put her thoughts in order. "Do you know what today is?" she asked softly.

Jenny closed her eyes, suddenly realizing that Gibbs was not the only one who remembered the date. Her tone gentled. "I know Abby."

Abby chewed on her lip, debating how to ask what she wondered. "Do you think he's okay?"

Sighing, Jenny tried to figure out how to have this conversation without raising suspicions of a personal nature. "I think today would be a hard day for anyone Abs," she reverted to using Gibbs' nickname for her, as she had done only one other time.

"You know Gibbs pretty well, right Director?"

Uncertain as to how the question was being asked, Jenny waited to see if Abby would clarify it. The girl must've suddenly realized how it came out, and hastened to add to her statement.

"I mean, you've known him a long time, right? Do you think..." she hesitated, still unsure of her request. "Do you think I should go see him? At the cemetery I mean? I know he goes every year."

Heart overflowing with thankfulness for the black-haired forensic scientist who cared so much for her boss, Jenny smiled for the first time since she answered the phone. "I think he could use a daughter today Abby."

The smile came back into Abby's voice. "Okay. Thanks Director. Bye!" And just like that, she hung up.

Jenny set the phone back in the cradle and looked around the empty downstairs, wishing that her husband was home, because even if he didn't say a single word, she just wanted him to know that she was there, if he needed her.

It wasn't always easy being Gibbs' second love, knowing that another had held his heart before her. But Jenny knew that today couldn't be about her, Gibbs didn't need any more burdens to carry. So she would just love him, and be grateful that they were together. For now it was enough.

**NCIS**

Sometime later, Gibbs was back at the cemetery, bearing two bouquets of flowers. For Kelly, the daffodils she'd loved for their colour. And for Shannon, long stemmed tulips in a vivid hue.

"They didn't have purple, sorry Shan. I hope pink is okay." He turned to Kelly's grave, laying hers down next. "I hope you have fields of these to run through up there baby girl. I love you guys." He paused, and sighed. "Semper Fi."

Saying a last, silent goodbye, Gibbs turned around to find Abby standing several steps behind him, her hair up in the customary special occasion buns, with her black lace parasol raised above her head.

She watched him nervously for several moments, not certain what his reaction would be. "Papa Bear?" Abby asked, needing him to understand why she was here without making her say it.

Gibbs looked behind him once, then strode over and kissed Abby's cheek. "What are you doing here Abs?"

Abby smiled, glad he'd used her nickname, it meant they were okay. She shrugged. "I thought you might want to go for a walk. And that you might like some company."

Paved paths wove through the entire cemetery, a person could walk for miles and end up right back where they started. He gave a small nod. "I'd like that."

They picked a direction and started walking. After a minute Abby glanced at him. "I can be quiet, really," she assured him, although there was so much she wanted to say.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah, I like to listen to you talk Abby. I think I need it today."

Surprised at the admission, Abby nonetheless jumped right into the kind of monologue only she could pull off. "So I got this email the other day, you know Gibbs, you really should check yours more often, I send you cool stuff all the time. Anyways, it was all these random facts that most people don't know. Well, I know them, but I've read the email like, a hundred different times. Do you want to hear some of them?"

Without waiting for a reply, Abby continued. "Of course you do, they're fascinating. For example, did you know that you can't feel any vibrations from your throat if you're whispering? It's true!" her eyes widened. "I mean, not that I whisper very much, unless I have laryngitis. Don't you just hate that? Sometimes I can't talk for like, three whole days, it totally sucks. And do you know how long most people spend on the phone during their lives?" Abby frowned. "Well, maybe not you Gibbs, but everyone else?"

For the entire time of their walk, Abby only paused her talking to take a breath. Gibbs nodded and smiled and squeezed the hand that rested on his arm, but didn't need to speak. It was probably the most therapeutic hour he could remember. Today especially, he was very glad for Abby.

**NCIS**

It was late that evening when Gibbs returned. As soon as Jenny heard the door she was on her feet, and after a moment's hesitation, in his arms. Gibbs held her tightly, breathing in her familiar scent, comforted by the feel of her body against his. Leading her to the couch, he sat and drew Jenny down into the circle of his arms. It had been a long day, a sad day, and for the most part, a lonely day. His heart still hurt for the past, but in that moment with his wife, Gibbs had never been so grateful for now and he was so incredibly glad to be home.


	31. Anniversaries and Announcements Part 1

Gibbs and Jenny celebrated their three month anniversary just over a week later. The evening was simple, a nice meal prepared by Noemi and eaten by candlelight. When they were finished, the couple retired to Jenny's study with their glasses of wine.

Jenny relaxed against her husband, sipping the dark red liquid. "Does it feel like longer than three months to you?"

He was thoughtful. "Yes and no," Gibbs answered at last, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Some days it feels like we've always been together like this. Other days I go back to your first day, thinking we'd never get another shot." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "And for you?"

The adoration was clear in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "I'm thankful for every moment."

It was a good thing someone had the presence of mind to put their drinks aside, because suddenly they were wrapped in each other's arms, Gibbs' lips pressed against Jenny's, their bodies fighting to be closer, thoughts clouded with passion and one another.

Before long pieces of clothing began to find resting places on the floor and Gibbs and Jenny knew nothing but the warmth that surrounded them and the pleasure of being together. There were no presents to mark the occasion this time, but the act of loving each other proved to be a very satisfactory substitute.

An unmeasurable amount of time later, Gibbs lay behind Jenny on the couch, a blanket dragged off the back to cover them, basking in the feel of her next to him. Starting on her shoulder, he left a row of kisses on her skin, working his way up to the spot under Jenny's ear that made her squirm. Jenny closed her eyes, already getting sleepy in the afterglow of being together. But she remembered there was something she needed to let her husband know.

Rolling over, Jenny focused on Gibbs' face and kissed him, the look in his eyes too tempting to ignore. Then she sighed and bit her lip. "Jethro?"

"Mmm?" Gibbs was busy running his hand up and down her back and the motion was not helping Jenny's concentration any.

She put a hand on his chest, needing his full attention. "There's something I need to tell you."

Gibbs finally focused and studied his wife's face. He heard the concern in her voice and his mind immediately grabbed at the first thought he came up with. _What if she's pregnant?_ He let the idea sit for a moment, holding back a smile. Nothing would make him happier.

He wove his fingers with hers and kissed Jenny's knuckles. "I'm listening Jen." Gibbs got the feeling she wouldn't want him to guess. And when Jenny opened her mouth, he was extremely glad he hadn't blurted out what he was thinking, because what she said was the last thing he was expecting.

Jenny sighed, the fingers of her free hand drawing absentminded circles on his chest. "SecNav wants me to attend a security conference out of country. It's a week long affair and we'll be using his security team." Which left them with no room to get creative with the rules. She closed her eyes. "I leave tomorrow."

The keen disappointment spreading through him almost surprised Gibbs. This was the opposite of what he'd been hoping for. His arms tightened ever so slightly around Jenny, keeping her close.

"A whole week Jen?" he asked. Since getting married, they'd never spent more than a night or two apart. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

She averted her eyes. "With travel and everything, it will be closer to eight or nine days total." Jenny rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder. "I wish it wasn't such short notice."

Gibbs kissed her cheek. "You'll have your phone?"

Jenny nodded. "Can't be Director and not abide by Rule #3."

"Time difference?" he asked.

She thought about it and frowned. "Five hours ahead. So I'll probably be asleep before you even leave work."

Gibbs let his hand slip down her side and Jenny pressed herself into him. "That's what coffee breaks are for Jen," he whispered in her ear. "I'll call you every night."

"Promise?" she asked, though her focus was turning more and more to him, and away from her inevitable departure.

He shook his head. "Don't want to make one I can't keep. But I'll try."

Gibbs' fingers wound into Jenny's hair, pulling her mouth to his. Their lips touched and the whole mood changed. Never mind that it hadn't been all that long since the last time, Gibbs and Jenny only had ten hours left to be together and they didn't plan on wasting a single minute.

**NCIS**

The couple did eventually make it to bed that night, though neither was sure how much sleep they managed to get. Jenny used make-up to cover the circles under her eyes in the morning and Gibbs stuck to her like glue as they had breakfast and got ready for the day. A week was a long time to be without her.

Jenny knew SecNav was sending a car to pick her up at seven am, so she'd been up early to pack. Longingly she gazed at her rings, nestled safely in their box, knowing she couldn't take them with her. Gibbs caught her looking and came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Gonna miss you," he whispered.

She put the box back and turned to face him. "Really?" Jenny asked teasingly. "Not going to enjoy having the place to yourself?"

"Too empty," Gibbs sighed. "Bed won't be the same without you."

Jenny leaned in to kiss him. "Are you going to miss more than just a warm, willing body in your bed?"

His eyebrows lifted. "Fishing for compliments Jen?"

"Yes," she grinned unabashedly.

Gibbs chuckled and held her tightly, his lips beside her ear. "I'll miss waking up and being able to watch you sleep. Sharing the shower. Getting stuck in the elevator. Flirting at work when no one else can see. Making out in your office." His mouth covered hers. "I'll miss everything Jen."

It still threw her off sometimes, but Jenny really loved Gibbs' "sentimental" moments. "Well, in that case," she scraped her nails lightly through his hair. "I'll miss falling asleep in your arms and listening to your heartbeat as my lullaby. I'll miss that look in your eyes that means I won't be getting much sleep that night."

Jenny shifted closer into his embrace. "I'll miss this, because I never feel more complete than when you're holding me. I'll miss fighting with you at the office just so we have an excuse to see each other one more time. I'll miss the looks, the touches, your lips." She kissed him again. "Everything."

When Gibbs kissed her back, Jenny could taste the need in his touch and returned the gesture fiercely. "I love you Jethro," she whispered.

"Me too Jen. Always have..."

She smiled. "Always will." Jenny sighed. "I have to go."

Reluctantly he released her. "I know."

Gibbs followed her downstairs, carrying her suitcase. "Geez Jen, what've you got in here? It weighs a tonne!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Rocks." It was too hard to stay serious, to focus on days without each other, so she had to tease. She needed the distraction.

"Thought so," he grumbled good naturedly.

"Remember Jethro, Leon's in charge for the week. No terrorizing my assistant while I'm gone."

Gibbs crossed his arms. "She doesn't respect the Stare."

Jenny shook her head. "That's because I told her your bark is worse than your bite."

"Ha!" he spit out. "Tell that to DiNozzo."

She raised one eyebrow. "No Jethro, you may not headslap Cynthia."

"Did I ask?" he protested.

"No," Jenny stared at him. "But you were thinking it." A horn beeped outside and Jenny's expression grew serious again. "Car is here."

Gibbs hugged her tight and found it was harder to let go this time. "I love you," he declared, kissing her one more time.

Jenny's palm came up to rest on his cheek. "Always. By-" she shook her head. "See you later."

"Yeah, later," Gibbs choked out, watching her leave, glad to know that this time she didn't want to go.

The door closed and Gibbs lost sight of Jenny. Sinking down on the stairs, he dropped his face in his hands. It had been a long time since he'd felt this empty. The last time had been Mexico.

**NCIS**

By the end of seven days, Abby thought it was fair to say that Gibbs had pouted the entire time the Director was gone. She mentioned it to Ziva, who agreed, though they couldn't fathom why, unless there was something gone on that the team didn't know about.

"They fight all the time, but he's acting like he misses her," Abby shared with Ziva.

The Israeli nodded. "Perhaps he misses having someone around to challenge him."

Abby frowned. "I don't know. It's weird though. He hasn't been this difficult to get along with in a long time."

"He often watches the catwalk when he thinks we are not looking," Ziva confided. "But they are friends, no?"

"Does Gibbs have friends?" Abby wondered out loud. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What does is that he's acting very un-Gibbs like." She sighed. "I'll be glad when the Director comes back. Maybe then we'll actually be able to get some work done."

In all fairness, Gibbs wasn't pouting on purpose, he didn't even realize he was doing it. But he wasn't sleeping well because of missing Jenny and he'd reverted back to sleeping under the boat three nights in, which left him with a sore back, grumpy before the day even began.

It got worse when he sat at the table by himself to drink his morning coffee, no smiling wife across from him to brighten the early hour. Showering by himself, while not awful, just wasn't as nice as having those ten minutes to share with Jenny in the morning where no interruptions could find them. Gibbs hadn't realized how many little things with Jenny he'd taken for granted until they were gone.

He slept with her pillow during the nights he spent in their bed, because even after four days the scent of her perfume still lingered. Gibbs took out the picture of Jenny that he kept in his wallet several times a day and forced himself through each hour until he could escape for his 1800 coffee break, just to hear her voice again.

On day five Gibbs came out of the coffee shop and wandered around the corner to what was becoming his favourite bench in front of the park, which was usually deserted when he wanted to use it. He liked the quiet and relative privacy it afforded him. Flipping open the phone and pressing speed dial #1, Gibbs held it to his ear, waiting.

Jenny picked up on the second ring. "Jethro?" she asked, her familiar voice bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey Jen. What are you doing?"

She leaned back against the pillows and slouched down into a more comfortable position, cradling the phone against her ear. "I'm in bed. I've just been waiting for your call before I go to sleep. It's the only thing that makes these fourteen hour days worthwhile."

Glad she felt the same way, Gibbs sipped his coffee and continued with his usual line of questioning, anything to keep her talking so he could listen. "Learn anything useful?"

Jenny snorted. "Only that I hope this is the last time I have to go to one of these for a long time." She stressed the last two words.

"Me too. Don't think I've slept through the night since you left."

She grinned. "You know Jethro, you could always sleep with one of my stuffed animals if it's that bad. I'll bet Sniper would keep you company."

He took the phone from his ear and glared at it. "Not that desperate Jen," Gibbs said dryly. "Besides, thought you took him with you?"

"I was going to, until I thought about having to explain a stuffed grey elephant to SecNav if they happened to search my bags." Jenny giggled. "It was just a suggestion Jethro." Then she sighed. "I miss you. Whoever thought one week could feel so long?"

Gibbs' words were quiet. "Same here. Are you sure it's three more days?"

"I'm afraid so," Jenny replied morosely. "My plane lands at one pm on Friday afternoon and after a twelve hour flight, I'm going straight home for a nap. The jetlag will need a couple hours to wear off."

Filing the information away, Gibbs checked his watch. "Bedtime Jenny."

She wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure?"

"Yup. Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting," she smiled. "I love you Jethro."

He held the phone tighter. "Love you too. Sleep well."

"Not until Friday night," his wife insisted.

"Good night honey," Gibbs said, not wanting to say goodbye.

"'Night." Jenny's voice was soft and then the line went dead.

Gibbs drank some more coffee and slowly made his way back to NCIS. Three days left without Jenny. He wasn't looking forward to them, but during their conversation an idea had come to him and the thought of planning it, and the look on Jenny's face when she found out, was enough to keep his smile in place until the elevator doors opened.


	32. Dinner, Dancing, and Dessert Part 2

"Gotta do a prison interview," Gibbs announced just after lunch. "Probably won't be back."

Tony looked up, remembering what happened the last time Gibbs went alone. "Want company Boss?" he ventured to ask. Gibbs had been a bear this week, giving rise to all sorts of speculation as to the nature of his relationship with the Director. But Tony still cared.

As expected, the stare the senior field agent got was almost as severe as his earlier headslap. "Backlogged reports on my desk before anyone leave. Got it?"

"Yes Boss."

"Got it Boss."

"Yes Gibbs."

"Good," Gibbs growled as he picked up his coffee and headed for the elevator.

The interview was just a ruse to get out of the building without suspicion. He did have to stop by the prison, but it would take less than ten minutes. No, his main focus now was to get somewhere else on time so he could surprise someone he missed very much.

**NCIS**

Thanks to his rather creative driving, Gibbs arrived at the airport by a quarter to one in the afternoon. He'd found the terminal and gate number scribbled on the itinerary Jenny had left on the desk in her study. A quick call to her security detail confirmed a change of agents, and now he just had to wait for his wife.

Less than five minutes later he saw her, walking efficiently through the crowd, though Gibbs knew Jenny well enough to see the exhaustion. She was eight feet away before she noticed him and Gibbs was glad to be standing back a ways, because he got a full view of her reaction.

Jenny's face lit up, the smile taking over her entire expression. With the suitcase trailing behind her, she ran towards him in a crisp navy pant suit and her impossibly high heels. Just before she reached her husband, Jenny dropped the handle of her suitcase and flung herself into his waiting arms.

Gibbs held Jenny tightly, trying to see her and hug her and cover her in kisses all at the same time. Jenny claimed his lips in a long kiss and thought she'd never been this happy to see someone. Finally they pulled apart and Gibbs ran his hands down Jenny's face, wiping away the happy tears. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Gosh I've missed you Jen," he said hoarsely, not wanting to let her out of his sight for days.

"I can't believe you came to get me," Jenny shook her head in amazement. "Do we have any explaining to do?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Team thinks I'm at a prison interview all afternoon, and your security detail knows better than to ask questions, they just confirmed the change of agents and that was it."

Jenny slid her arms around her husband's neck and rested gratefully against him. "I didn't think I'd get to see you until tonight."

"Couldn't wait that long," he said firmly. Gibbs picked up Jenny's forgotten suitcase and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed for the exit. "How was your flight?"

Jenny dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Long. Really long. SecNav snores. I'm so tired I'm surprised my eyes are still open."

"Ready for that nap Jen?" Gibbs asked with one raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Please don't look at me like that Jethro. It is not an excuse. I've been waiting a week too but I am still too tired to make love to you right now. When I said sleep I meant the actual resting kind."

Gibbs chuckled. "I know Jen. I wasn't going to ask."

Her look did not believe him. "Or try to start something?"

He tried to look innocent but failed as his wife's gaze seemed to see straight through him. "Can't say I wasn't thinking about it."

Jenny wobbled a bit as she went to get into his car. She really couldn't stay awake much longer. "Tonight Jethro. Ask me again tonight."

The drive back to Jenny's townhouse proved to be too long for her jetlagged and travel weary body. Her eyes fell closed almost the moment she rested her head back against the seat. Gibbs took her hand in his, content to hold it for the duration of the trip. Even in sleep, Jenny's fingers curled around his. It was just one other thing he'd missed.

All too soon they were pulling into the driveway and Gibbs took Jenny's suitcase in before going to get his wife. She looked so peaceful, he hated to wake her, but knew she would not be comfortable sleeping sitting up in the car. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Jen? Come on honey, we're home. Jenny?"

She moaned like she was trying to ignore his voice so she could keep sleeping. Gibbs unclipped her seatbelt and shook her shoulder gently.

"Jen, trust me, you would much rather be curled up in bed than sleeping in the car. Open your eyes honey, that's it."

The eyes that finally opened were nowhere near focused and Gibbs suppressed the desire to chuckle at how utterly out of it she looked. Carefully he turned her in the seat and put his arm around her back to support her as she stood. The heels that probably looked great with her outfit earlier, were now just a nuisance as Jenny stumbled towards the front door. She stepped out of them as soon as they were in the entry and looked resignedly at the long climb upstairs that awaited her.

But Gibbs didn't know if she would make it and scooped her up in his arms before she could protest, carrying her to their bedroom. As soon as Jenny's head hit the pillow, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes again. He knew she wouldn't be opening them for several hours.

Positive that Jenny wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in work clothes, and not wanting to hear complaints about wrinkles, he slowly straightened her body out and set to work undressing her. Seeing as he had not been this close to his wife in a week, it was a struggle for Gibbs to not actually touch her while he exchanged her pant suit for cotton pyjama pants and one of his old NIS t-shirts.

Taking off Jenny's bra was the worst part. His fingers lightly caressed the skin on her back as he deftly undid the little clips and slipped the black, lace lingerie off her shoulders. It was so unfair that she was sleeping, because Gibbs was anxious to welcome her home properly. But he held onto his rapidly deteriorating patience, knowing that what he wanted to do figured into his plans for later that evening.

Since he had the rest of the day off, because no one expected to see him back at NCIS today, Gibbs grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over his wife's sleeping form. Then he climbed onto the bed behind her and molded his body against hers. Jenny stirred in his arms and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Sleep Jen, it's okay."

Frowning without opening her eyes, she shifted closer to him and Gibbs wondered if she was torturing him on purpose. "If you try anything I swear I will injure you," she murmured.

Gibbs chuckled. "Glad to have you home too Jen."

The last words that escaped her lips were a slurred, "Love you," before she fell completely asleep.

He laid his hand over hers, his arm draped over her waist, their heads sharing the same pillow. "Love you too," Gibbs answered, yawning. Then he closed his eyes and sleep found him easily for the first time in a week.

**NCIS**

Gibbs wasn't sure exactly what woke him, but the time on the clock startled him into a sitting position. It was 5:30 already? He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he'd been from the long week without the one person who always made it easy for him to fall asleep.

Looking down at Jenny, who had barely stirred when he moved, Gibbs knew he had to wake her up. He felt bad, she was exhausted from the flight and the time zone change, but he had two very good reasons not to let her sleep any longer. Reason number one - if Jenny didn't wake up now, her body clock would be so screwed up she probably wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight. Reason number two - if he didn't give her time to get ready, they would never make their reservations in time.

Laying back down beside her, Gibbs started slowly tracing circles up Jenny's arm with his fingertips. It wasn't until he got to her shoulder that she actually moved, and by the time he'd reached her ear she was squirming a little. He ended with a kiss on her lips, and Jenny opened green eyes to squint at him.

She glanced at the clock. "This does not count as tonight Jethro," she murmured, rolling over and stretching.

"Time to get up Jen," Gibbs told her and Jenny's forehead creased.

"Get up and do what?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "It's a surprise."

Jenny looked intrigued. "A surprise? I don't suppose I get a hint?"

"Nope."

She slid one finger down his neck enticingly. "Are you sure?"

Gibbs shifted away from her only because he knew how dangerous Jenny could get when she wanted something. "Very," he managed, though his breathing was getting tighter.

Jenny laughed. "Fine. How long do I have?"

"An hour?" Gibbs phrased it like a question. It wasn't advisable to rush a woman into getting ready for something.

She nodded. "Lots of time." Now that Jenny was awake, she registered the change in her wardrobe and looked up at her husband with a wicked smile. "Your doing?" she asked, drawing her eyes down to the pyjama's she was clad in.

He shrugged. "Not very comfortable to sleep in your clothes."

"Jethro Gibbs managed to look but not touch? After a week away?" Jenny said incredulously. "I'm impressed."

Gibbs' eyes darkened. "Don't tempt me Jen."

"Why not?" she smirked. "It's so much fun." She angled her body closer to his and slipped her hand under his shirt, caressing his bare skin.

He groaned. "Not fair woman. We have a deadline."

"Do we now?" Jenny knew she was playing with fire but she hadn't touched her husband in a week, and as far as she was concerned, everything was fair game.

It took pretty much all the willpower Gibbs had left to nod once. "Mmhmm." He didn't really trust himself to speak.

Jenny's smile was seductive. "Well...if you're going to be stubborn about it." She tilted her head to one side. "But we have time for a shower, right?"

Her suggestion dragged a smile from him and he jumped off the bed, dragging her with him. They didn't have much time to spend in the shower, but he'd take it over not being able to touch her until later tonight.

She laughed. "We do have to do some actual showering Jethro." Though at this point Jenny cared far less about getting clean than she did about being under the hot water with her husband, pressed against him and enjoying his kisses.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "If you insist. But be quick about it."

Her eyebrows arched. "Which part?"

He backed her against the bathroom door. "You're a dangerous woman Jenny Gibbs." Her lips parted and Gibbs couldn't help but take advantage of the moment. Her mouth was soft and yielding under his, her touch coloured with need. When he pulled away, Jenny mirrored the half-grin he gave her.

"Quit stalling Jethro. We only have fifteen minutes."

Gibbs flipped the handle on the shower, his eyes conveying everything he wanted to say. "After you."

Jenny smiled and closed the bathroom door.

**NCIS**

At 1845 Gibbs was standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at his watch. "Jen, are you ready? We're going to be late."

The bedroom door opened and Jenny came out, her silver heels clicking on the uncarpeted hallway. Gibbs' eyebrows rose and he gave a low whistle of appreciation. Jenny smiled and gracefully descended the stairs, the sleeveless, olive green dress hugging her curves and falling elegantly to the floor, parting in the front just below her knees to show off her slim calves and fancy footwear.

He took her hand and twirled her around. "You look amazing."

"Does that mean you like my dress?" Jenny asked, the question a long-running joke between them, ever since one night when she'd visited his basement on her way home from a date.

Gibbs linked his hands behind her waist. "Love it. Ready to go?"

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where we're going?" she asked.

He shook his head. "That would ruin all my fun." Then the glare was turned on her. "It's a surprise Jen, you know what that words means? It means you don't find out until we get there."

Jenny grinned. "Then let's go."

It was a warm, pleasant June evening. The sun had yet to set and it's golden rays played over the city. Gibbs held the car door for Jenny and kept her hand in his until they pulled up in front of her favourite restaurant. The delighted look on his wife's face was Gibbs' reward for any trouble he'd gone through to make this evening happen.

Once inside, they were escorted straight to one of the patio tables. After being cooped up in conference rooms and a hotel all week, Gibbs figured Jenny would rather be out in the fresh air than in another building. As soon as they sat down, Jenny put her hand over his, smiling.

"Thank you Jethro."

His expression was curious. "For what?"

She looked around. "The airport. This. My welcome home."

"Oh Jen," Gibbs shook his head slowly, "the night's just beginning."

**NCIS**

It was a lovely, quiet meal, just the two of them, because even with other people around, Gibbs and Jenny only noticed each other. They ate and laughed and talked, Gibbs telling her everything that was wrong while she was gone, Jenny sharing that she wished he could've stayed on the phone long enough for her to fall asleep every night.

"All I wanted was your arms around me," she said softly.

Gibbs rubbed his thumb over the back of Jenny's hand and nodded at the waitress clearing their plates. "Bill please."

Jenny looked up, surprised. "No dessert Jethro?" She could usually talk him into sharing something with her.

"Later Jen," was all he would say, and Jenny began wondering what his definition of dessert was on this occasion.

Soon they were back in the car and on their way to the next part of Gibbs' plan. When he pulled the car in front of the building, Jenny caught a glimpse of the sign and gaped at her husband.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he helped her out of the car.

Gibbs grinned. "Voluntarily taking you dancing."

Completely without words but thrilled that he'd remembered, Jenny followed Gibbs inside and soon found herself on the dance floor, cocooned in his arms. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a couple songs, until the music changed. Then it was the measured steps of ballroom dancing, and a lively swing dance that had them spinning and twisting and turning until they were laughing so hard it was nearly impossible to keep up. Finally Gibbs' favourite, the tango.

The complicated steps held his concentration but it was the intensity and intimacy which sparked his and Jenny's chemistry into a flame that made him enjoy it so much. Their night out ended with a waltz and Jenny reveled in the closeness of their hearts beating together. She had missed her husband.

Gibbs and Jenny left the dance studio arm in arm, basking in the glow of their perfect evening together all the way home. Back in their room, Jenny turned to him with a question in her eyes, but against what she'd expected, Gibbs went the opposite direction of their bed, into the bathroom.

"Not yet," he said.

She followed curiously, watching as Gibbs turned on the water in the bathtub. "Really Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Pick your bubble stuff," he pointed to her collection of bath essentials on the counter. "Be right back."

Jenny stared after him, somewhat puzzled. But she added several drops of her favourite, vanilla bubble bath to the running water and pinned up her hair. She was waiting under the bubbles when Gibbs came back in, clad only in boxers and carrying a small white box.

He set the box on the wall of the tub and finished getting undressed. Jenny raked her eyes up and down his body, her look devious as Gibbs settled beside her in the water.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," he grumbled, faking indignation.

"Why? You got to look earlier," she reminded him, referring to him getting her changed into pyjamas.

"Yeah," Gibbs protested, "but it wasn't like I could touch."

Jenny's breath tickled his ear. "What's stopping you now?"

Gibbs groaned as her lips landed on his and he slid one hand up her leg, pulling back before he got too involved.

"Wait," he breathed, reaching for the box. "Almost forgot."

Jenny was intrigued by what could be so important. Gibbs lifted the lid and lifted out one perfect red strawberry dipped in chocolate. He held it to her lips.

"Dessert," he grinned. "Close your eyes." Jenny did as asked. "Now take a bite."

She did, savouring the tangy sweet taste of the strawberry mixed with the silky sweet flavour of the chocolate. Jenny liked it even more when his lips replaced the strawberry.

"Miss me Jen?" Gibbs asked, breathless when they broke for air.

"Always," she whispered back.

Gibbs pressed his lips to hers again. "Welcome home babe."

As far as Jenny was concerned, her welcome home came later that night when they finally made it to bed. The way Gibbs made love to her convinced Jenny that, while spending a week away had it's perks, there was no place she'd rather be than right here with him. And this time, she was going to stay.

_A/N: This wasn't how I'd planned on ending this story, but it just seems to fit and I'm not going to push it by trying to add an epilogue. Still, I'm not ready to mark this story as complete quite yet. If there's anything anyone remembers from A Price to Pay when Gibbs and Jenny talked/thought about being newly married, or if there is anything you think I missed and would like to read, PM me or leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do._

_I will leave this offer open for a month, until the first of May. If I don't hear anything by then, I'll consider WWAW complete and mark it as such. Thanks so much for reading and all of your reviews, I have treasured them all :) This has been a great second journey for me with our favourite couple._

_For those of you who read A Price to Pay and are interested in the sequel, A New Beginning, keep your eyes open for the first chapter, which is set to be posted during the first week of April sometime. Thanks again for everything guys! You are awesome! :D Love - Aliyah_


End file.
